She's a Delancey
by musicalllls
Summary: When a person from the Delancey's past shows up, the siblings will do whatever it takes to keep safe.
1. She's a Delancey

Disclaimer: The only things I own are any OCs and the story idea.

**Chapter 1 - She's a Delancey**

Emelie looked out of the window down at the distribution centre with a frown. She wished she could be out there in the sun selling papers with the now leaving newsies instead of being cooped up in the house. A slam of the door downstairs followed by heavy footsteps up the stairs immediately brought her out of her thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing you brat?" Her uncle screamed at her grabbing her wrist and harshly pulling her away from the window.

"Just looking at the view." Emelie replied cooly, she could not show weakness in front of her uncle or anyone for that matter. "It's a lovely day outside." She smiled sweetly at her uncle. Her uncle looked at her bitterly and slapped her across the face drawing blood from her lip. "You keep away from those windows. If any of those street rats see you they'll try to get you away from me and we can't have that now can we?" He punched her in the stomach.

Emelie laughed loudly, "Well, those people you call street rats." She paused for affect leaning towards her uncle who still held her wrist tightly. "At least they are more of a man then you ever will be." Her uncle twisted her wrist violently and a crack heard through the empty room. Emelie let out a gasp, her wrist exploding with pain.

"You little bitch!" He roared and pushed her to the ground and started kicking her violently.

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs now and Emelie smiled. The door slammed open and her two brothers ran over to their uncle. "Get off of her!" Oscar screamed at him pulling him out of the room. Morris looked over at Emelie sadly and went over to help her off the ground.

Emelie pushed him away, "I'm fine Morris." She said quietly clutching her wrist whilst looking out the door where Oscar had dragged their uncle out. "Just a few cuts and bruises as usual."

"And a broken wrist." Morris added.

"And a broken wrist." She repeated back chuckling lightly.

"I'M GOING TO GET HER GOOD ONE DAY!" Morris and Emelie heard their uncle Wiesel scream and Emelie just shut her eyes trying to block out all the screaming going on.

Morris pulled his little sister into his arms and hugged her whilst Emelie took a shuddery breath. "It's okay." Morris tried to calm her rubbing her back. "We won't let him hurt you. Just try to hold back your smart-arse remarks." He chuckled and Emelie laughed along with him. Oscar walked into the room and came over and hugged his brother and sister.

Emelie could sense that there was something wrong and pulled back to look at Oscar, "What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

Oscar smiled sadly and took a deep breath, running his hands though his hair. "Um..." He started off, he didn't know how to tell her this! "Um... Uncle Wiesel just let slip about a arranged marriage for you." He said quietly.

Emelie closed her eyes and nodded sadly, she knew that she would never be free and an arranged marriage would be something that their uncle would happily agree to. "I knew this would come sooner or later." She said quietly looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Em." Morris said sadly holding her shoulder.

Emelie on the other hand did not feel sorry at all. She would do whatever it takes to not get married. "Don't be sorry guys. I'm not gonna get married to some high class scum bag." She smirked and walked out of the room.

Oscar looked at Morris, "Why do I have a feeling she has some plan going on?" He asked his brother.

Morris smiled and laughed. "Because she's a Delancey, she always has plans forming." They both laughed. "Lets go." He said walking down the stairs and out the doors ready for another day of terrorising the streets of Manhattan.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfic, tell me if you enjoyed it and helpful comments. I've always had this thing where Morris and Oscar are really horrible on the streets but they have a younger sister and they try protect her and they turn into really nice guys when they're around her. For the ages in the story I'm having Morris as 18, Oscar as 17 and Emelie as 16. :D<strong>


	2. Suspicious Conversations

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing's mine except any OCs and the story idea.

**Chapter 2 - Suspicious Conversations **

"Shit." Emelie cursed under her breath re-bandaging her wrist quickly. Now that her injuries had had a day to set in she could feel the old and new bruises causing her pain. She walked over to the sink, took a cloth and held it to her other hand which had started bleeding from shattered glass in yet another 'lesson' from her uncle. "Stupid Weasel." She spat using the newsies famous nickname for her uncle. Looking at herself in the mirror Emelie could now see the toll that her uncle's beatings had took on her. She had dark circles under her innocent blue eyes from lack of sleep caused by the ache throughout her body and her long dark blonde hair was knotted from not being bothered to brush it. Emelie sighed and looked down at her hands glad to see that the bleeding had stopped a bit. Tossing the cloth into the sink she walked out of the bathroom and made her way back to her room.

"It's a simple job, get it done and you'll get your reward." Emelie paused outside her uncle's office with a curious look on her face listening in to the conversation on the other side of the door. "What if there's others that get in the way?" She heard a rough, somehow familiar male voice say. "If people get in the way do what you have to do." She heard her uncle tell the other man followed by footsteps coming towards the door. Running to her room so she wouldn't get caught and get another beating from her uncle she shut her door behind her and leaned back against it. _'What the hell was that all about?' _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The spring sun was beating down on the streets of New York making it a good day for the newsies business. "Dangerous criminal on da lose!" Race yelled along the street near Sheepshead Races, holding a paper up in the air. Morris and Oscar looked on from a distance before coming up to the newsboy.<p>

"Lovely headline ya got yourself there." Oscar taunted stealing one of Race's papers. "What's the actual one?" He looked at the headline his brother looking over his shoulder. "Dog steals loaf of bread from bakery stall?" The brothers laughed.

"Yas know dat if ya want da pape dat yas gonna hafta pay fer it." Race snatched the paper from Oscar. "Wats it yas wants anyway?" He asked changing the subject.

Morris looked at Race with his hands in his pockets, "You know, it's our job to make sure that you are all doing your job and selling your papes." He circled Race.

"Naw, ya job is tah soak us. Wait!" Race paused, "Bums like yas don't knows how ta soak us." Race laughed putting his papers on the ground stretching his arms.

Oscar and Morris both looked at Race angrily. "You know the only reason we ain't soaking ya is because we can't be bothered wasting our time and energy on you right now."

"Naw, the reasons ya ain't soaking mes is 'cause ya love me." Race opened his arms like he was waiting for a hug.

Before Race could do anything Morris had slammed a fist right into Race's nose knocking him to the ground and drawing blood. "Listen here ya little dipshit." Morris held "Ya know the reason we don't soak ya. Don't make me want to start." He said quietly letting go of Race and walking away his brother following. Race looked at his hand that was covered in blood, picked up his papers and walked off to find something to stop his bleeding nose.

* * *

><p>Emelie looked out of her bedroom window over the alive city, the same question going over and over in her head. <em>'Why am I so concerned about what my uncle is going to do?'<em> She sighed and looked at the picture on her table. Looking at the picture of her family when it was happy brought a sad feeling over her. Standing in the picture were her parents with her and her two brothers, her uncle and her cousin. Before her parents were murdered, every Sunday would be spent with her family doing things such as walks through Central Park, her uncle was much nicer then. Oh how she would love to go for a long walk through the park and not have to sit locked up inside every day. Emelie's mind drifted back to her uncle's conversation she overheard earlier that morning, the familiarity of the voice brought an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she had a feeling that things were going to start getting different. Very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I uploaded another chapter. :D What do you think stops the Delancey's from giving Race a bad soaking? <strong>


	3. Conversations

Disclaimer: I only own OCs in this story.

**Chapter 3 - Guests**

Race walked into Jacobi's Deli seeing some of his friends who had already finished selling sitting around the tables, Jack deep in a conversation with Davey and Katherine. The ding of the bell on the door alerted Katherine that another of her friends had walked into the deli and she looked over to see who it could be. Katherine gasped when she saw Race's bleeding nose and got up from the conversation and walked over to him. "Are you okay Race, what happened?" She asked worried.

"Ise fine, just da Delanceys." Race replied wiping his bleeding nose on his sleeve. "Dey just lookings for trouble." He looked over at Jack and Davey still in their conversation.

Katherine sighed and took his arm, "Come on, lets clean you up." She said pulling Race to the bathroom in the back of the deli.

"Katherine." Race groaned trying to pull away from her. "Ise fine, it's justa bitta blood. It ain't gonna hurts me."

Katherine rolled her eyes and continued to pull Race to the bathroom. _'These newsboys_ _and their stubbornness! They're going to be the death of me.'_ She though to herself still trying to drag Race to the bathroom. "It may not look or feel like it to you Race but it looks like your nose is broken." She said with one final tug and pulled him into the bathroom. "Sit." Katherine told him and Race sat on the edge of the bath crossing his arms and sulking. "Oh stop your sulking Race, let someone look after you every now and then."

"Ise can look after myselfs just fine." He grumbled. Katherine walked over to him and put a cloth to his face trying to wipe away the blood from his nose. "Ouch Katherine!" Race shouted pulling away from her. Katherine just looked at him with a 'I told you so' look. "Fine. So maybes me nose is broken." Katherine smiled and went to put his nose back in place but Race pulled away and put his hands in front of him to stop Katherine. "Get Jack, he does dis nicely." Katherine rolled her eyes but was secretly thankful that she wouldn't have to do it and got up to go get Jack. "Katherine?" The woman in question turned around. "Thanks."

"No problem Race." Katherine smiled and walked off.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door brought Emelie back to reality, she closed her book and got off the couch to go answer the door. "Hello?" She said opening the door to see a handsome young man and a man about her uncle's age both in nice suits at the door. "Can I help you?" She asked nicely.<p>

"Yes," The older man paused holding his head high in the air. "We're here for lunch with a Edmond Wiesel. I believe he lives here?"

"Oh yes." Emelie laughed lightly. "I think he mentioned something about a lunch today. I'm Emelie his niece." She held out a hand for the older man to shake.

The older man took Emelie's hand and shook it, the younger man who was still quiet doing the same. "I'm Nicholas Brighton and this is my son Gabriel." George pointed to Gabriel who nodded to her.

Emelie nodded and then shook her head. "Sorry for my terrible manners sirs, would you like to come in?" She moved aside to let both the men in, Gabriel giving Emelie a wink on his way in. Emelie lead them to the lounge room and picked up her book. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll go and get my uncle."

"That won't be necessary." Emelie jumped hearing her uncle's booming voice descending down the stairs. "Nicholas." Her uncle smiled and went to greet his old friend. "This can't be Gabriel can it?" He asked shocked looking at him._ 'He's treating this kid more like his child than Morris, Oscar and I!' _Emelie thought to herself.

"I'll just go." Emelie told the other awkwardly pointing to the stairs with her thumb.

"No, no my dear child." Her uncle said walking over to Emelie and placing both hands on her shoulders. 'Why is he acting like this?' Emelie thought to herself. "You will be joining us for lunch today."

Emelie nodded, shocked. "I'll go and then get changed then. Should I find Morris and Oscar?" She asked.

"No they're not needed." Her uncle waved a hand at her.

"May I ask what this lunch is for then?" Emelie asked confused.

Her uncle, Edmond looked at her in complete shock and laughed for a few seconds. "Why, it's for your arranged marriage."

_'Great.' _Emelie thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I see Jack and Katherine as the parents to all the newsies. :P Is anyone reading this? If you are tell me what you think of the story so far. :D<strong>


	4. Lunch Dates

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Chapter 4 - Lunch Dates**

"So Emelie, what do you hope to do in the future?" Nicholas questioned her as her uncle, Nicholas and Gabriel enjoyed their filling lunch.

"I don't know but get a job and not be stuck at home all day." She replied truthfully.

Her uncle laughed. "You're so funny Emelie. You won't need to get a job when you're married, that's what husbands are for." Emelie glared at her uncle, "It won't be any different to how we live now."

"I don't live how I want to live now because you keep me locked up here treating me like a criminal." Emelie grumbled quietly, stabbing her food with her fork before shoving it in her mouth and glaring at her uncle.

Her uncle stopped smiling and looked at her in shock. "What did you say?" He asked her disturbingly cool.

Nicholas and Gabriel shared a look not sure if they were supposed to see this family fight so kept quiet and occupied themselves with their food.

Emelie looked up with an angry look on her face and turned to face her uncle. "I said." She paused gathering her courage. "I do not get to live how I want because you keep me locked up here and treat me like a criminal." She said keeping a level voice.

Edmond smiled at Nicholas and Gabriel before pulling his niece out of the dining room harshly by her wrist and into an empty room down the hall. "You listen here you little bitch." He pointed a finger right in her face but Emelie refused to back down. "I am so close to getting rid of you so stop telling bullshit lies and you do what I tell you to do."

"No." Emelie simply said keeping her head high.

Her uncle slapped her across the face and he growled at her. "I always wondered why your parents died, I can see why now. What would they say knowing that they've raised an ungrateful, lying, lousy little brat."

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this." Emelie hissed, "You know as well as I that they were murdered. They didn't die of shame, some arse killed them. I actually think they would be proud of raising someone like me. Imagine how my father would react if he knew that you bash the shit out of Morris, Oscar and I?"

Emelie got another slap across the face from her uncle. "You need to start talking and acting like a young lady and if you can't do that by yourself then I'll have to get someone to show you how." He threatened before leaving the room.

Closing her eyes and breathing in she could already feel the marks forming on her cheeks. Emelie walked out of the room and back into the dining room but not sitting down. "Oh by the way." She said addressing her uncle, "I don't need someone to teach me how to act like a young lady, you just need to learn to start acting like a nice man." Before Emelie could thinkof what she said her uncle threw her drink right at her, splashing it all over her dress. Nicholas and Gabriel looked on with shock as Emelie stormed out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

Wiping off her dress furiously, a knock on the door made her pause to turn around to see who it was. Seeing Gabriel leaning on the door frame she turned back around to work on her dress. "I don't feel like talking to anyone right now." Emelie huffed in annoyance.

"I just thought I could get to know you better. Your uncle and my father are talking and I'm not allowed in there." Gabriel walked over to Emelie and smiled at her, taking the cloth away from her hands. "I'm Gabriel." He kissed her hand, "But you can call me Gabe."

Emelie rolled her eyes and turned around. "Emelie." She grumbled walking over to the fireplace to put more wood in it and warm the kitchen unaware of Gabe sneaking up behind her.

"You know." Gabe said and Emelie turned around to face him. "We could be a great couple." He walked slowly towards the wall, Emelie trying to escape from him.

"No offence or anything. You're not really my type." Emelie looked around trying to escape again only to find herself pinned against the wall.

"How do you know?" Gabe whispered running a finger along her cheek and leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips.

Emelie pulled away from the kiss. "Number one, you're way too fast moving for me. Number two, get the hell away from me you creep." She tried pushing him off her but he would not budge and just stood there smiling at her.

"I like this speed. Think we could get married tonight, we could make it official right now." Gabe ran his hands along her sides and went to kiss her again.

Emelie pushed him away yet again. "Listen here you little creep. You stay the hell away from me or you will have my brothers to answer to."

Gabe gave a creepy smile and let his head hang slightly. "I don't see any brothers here. I'm going to be the one in charge of this relationship so you better listen to me." He started kissing along her neck and running his hands over her body.

"Get. Away!" Emelie tried to push him off, her heart pounding but he kept going and pushing her even harder into the wall. Emelie let a sob out, she did not want this. Not now and not like this. Gabe started pushing her dress up her legs and Emelie tried once again to get him to stop. "Get the hell off me you creep!" She screamed trying to get him to stop before he moved his lips to silence her.

Two pairs of footsteps walked into the kitchen and Oscar dropped the apple that he was previously eating. "Get off of me!" Emelie sobbed not realising that her brothers were there. Both brothers leaped into action to try and get this man off their sister. "Get the fuck away from my sister." Morris shouted at a smiling Gabe pulling him off his sister before Oscar punched him in the mouth and pushed him out the door, closing it and locking it behind the three siblings. Oscar walked over to Emelie and pulled his sobbing sister into a hug.

"Who was that creep?" Morris asked angrily cracking his knuckles ready to attack someone.

Emelie took a shuddery breath and looked up from her brothers chest. "Some creep I'm supposed to marry."

"Emelie Cecile Delancey!" Their uncle screamed from the other side of the locked kitchen door. "You get out here this instance!"

Emelie stepped away from Oscar and walked towards the door. "Wait." Morris put his hand on the door knob. "We're coming with you." He said before opening the door and his brother and him walking out the door followed by Emelie.

Reaching the front room Emelie could only see Gabe there and was happy that he had a split lip, she needed to remember to thank Oscar for that later. Their uncle and Nicholas walked out not looking happy and glaring at her and her brothers who she noticed both tensed and looked ready for a fight. Morris leaned down and whispered in his siblings ears.

"We need to get out of here. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the biggest chapter I wrote so far. :D Please tell me what you think and review. :) <strong>


	5. Old Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs and the story

**Chapter 5 - Old Memories**

Before Emelie realised what was happening she was stumbling out the door over her dress. Pulling it up to her ankles she ran after her brothers who had dragged her out the door and into the streets of Manhattan. "What the hell was that all about?" She shouted at her brothers who were walking at a brisk pace in front of her. Morris looked over his shoulder before dragging her into a nearby alley a few houses down from theirs closely followed Oscar.

Morris leaned down a tiny bit so he was face to face with his sister. "That man who was there Nicholas, he's one of the most well known killers in town. He's been after Oscar and I a few times and I know that if he had the chance he would go after you too."

"Why would he go after you? You haven't done anything to upset him." Emelie questioned her brother dropping her dress so it was back at her feet. "Have you?"

"No." Oscar said leaning from the wall beside her. "He just has a grudge against us."

"The way looked this afternoon made him seem dangerous. We wouldn't want to face him and Weasel together." Morris continued seriously.

Emelie let out an un lady-like snort and covered her mouth laughing. Her brothers looked at her with a questioning look. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call him that, it's just a bit odd, is it a shock to the system?" Morris rolled his eyes and laughed with her, thank god her brothers didn't care about her sharp tongue, loud laughter and stirring people up. If anyone else tried to stir her brothers up they would be dead meat.

Oscar peaked out of the alley to see if the Brightons were still at their house and was annoyed to see that they were. "Those barstards better leave soon." He growled pulling out his brass knuckles.

"Why haven't the cops caught him?" Emelie questioned her brothers quietly.

Morris sat down on the cobblestone ground and Oscar and Emelie followed. Taking a deep breath Morris started, "He's always escaping them. He's murdered so many people over the years but he always makes them look like accidental deaths, missing people or suicides." Morris ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "He's asked Oscar and I to help him a few times, hide bodies, kill them, lure them into a trap. We've said no every time, he's not safe. If you make one wrong move it's goodbye life." He paused for a bit and stared into space. "The bodies." He paused. "They're stabbed, cut and bashed so much that you can't recognise the person. Once he catches you, you don't get out." Morris closed his eyes and took shuddery breath.

"Like mother and father." Emelie whispered, her stomach dropping to the ground and she looked to the ground.

_The four of them were playing in the field away from the house chasing each other around squealing and laughing. "You can't catch me!" A small five year old girl with dark blonde hair teased running away from a boy around the same age with brown hair._

_"Yes I can!" The boy shouted back sounding sure of himself. The two continued to run around whilst two other boys a couple of years older with dark blonde hair snuck down in the long grass ready to catch the little girl._

_The little girl continued to run away from the boy chasing her but did not notice the younger of the two boys in the grass and he pounced on her. "Caught you! You're it!" He poked his tongue out at her and started to run off._

_"Nooo!" The little girl whined before smiling and running to catch the next person._

_A light shower of rain forced the four children to start running back to the house. "The last one back is a rotten egg!" The oldest boy shouted before all four ran as fast as they could back to the small family farm house. Not noticing a rock, the little girl tripped over and lost sight of the three boys who all kept running ahead not wanting to be last. Determined to beat the boys she got back up but could not see the boys anywhere. Looking around for them she started to make her way back to the house but noticed a strange man on the porch of the house and three people laying on the ground. 'They must be sleeping.' She thought. Before she could get any closer to the house she felt a hand on the back of her brown skirt pulling her away from the house. She looked around to see the oldest boy with a finger over his lips telling her to be quiet. Nodding slowly she followed the boy to where the other two were behind a shed close to the house._

_"Stay here and keep quiet." The oldest boy whispered to her, pushing her to sit down on the floor._

_The two oldest boys looked over a small brick wall and noticed that the man was leaving. Both of the boys ducked when the man walked past the shed and held their breaths. Looking back up they could see that the man was gone and they all made their way to the house laughing and talking about their adventure. Suddenly three boys stopped at the front of the porch. The young girl curious to see what had happened pushed her way through the boys and stopped in her tracks._

_"Mamma? Papa?" She whispered to the two bloodied bodies on the floor. She looked around to see the two oldest boys standing in shock whilst the other boy was standing over the other body not too far away. "Mamma?" She whispered again. "Mamma!" She shouted this time and leapt on the body, clinging it crying whilst the two boys stood back in shock._

"I had to get you both out of there." Morris said quietly clinging his hands together finding the ground interesting.

"Why?" Emelie asked not sure why her brothers were so nervous. Her brothers were never scared or nervous, it was freaking her out!

Morris and Oscar shared a look before Oscar turned to her and looked her in the eye. "Nicholas was the one who murdered mother, father and uncle." He said quietly.

"What?" Emelie asked quietly and shook her head trying to hold back tears.

"And," Morris continued looking at his younger brother and sister. "I think he's here to finish the job."

"Why?" Emelie whispered. "Why would Weasel make me get married to Nicholas's son?" She continued her voice shaking, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I know he hates me but why would he put my life in danger. What about you two? Why?"

"The question is." A new voice cut in. "Why are you running away from this marriage." The three siblings looked up to see Nicholas, Gabriel and their uncle looking at them with unhappy faces.

Morris and Oscar immediately stood in front of their sister. "No, no, no, no." They could hear their sister panicking and shaking behind them.

The three men walked forward and Gabriel went towards Morris whilst Nicholas went towards Oscar.

Emelie noticed her uncle coming towards her and she backed up. Not noticing the crate behind her Emelie fell over backwards hitting her head on the ground and landed on her back. Her uncle quickly made his way towards her and pulled her up and held her tightly around the waist. "You will never escape me." He whispered harshly in her ear whilst Emelie let out a loud sob, her head spinning.

Morris went to throw a punch at Gabriel but his fist was caught in Gabriel's hand and he twisted Morris's arm around so it was uncomfortably behind his back and Gabriel held an arm around his neck. Emelie looked on helplessly at her brothers who were helpless. Nicholas ran straight to Oscar who had his brass knuckles on his right hand and punched Nicholas in the face. Morris cheered his brother on and Emelie looked around the alley for anything that could help them. Oscar went for another punch to Nicholas's stomach but Nicholas kicked Oscar's legs and he fell to the ground. Nicholas kicked Oscar in the stomach and pulled him up to his feet by his vest. Emelie caught Morris's eye as he guested to the other empty end of the alley. Emelie nodded slightly before slamming an elbow into her uncle's stomach and did what her brother told her to do.

She ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews so far, they make me happy! I hope you enjoyed this, who do you think the other boy is? Please review. :D<strong>


	6. Reunions

Disclaimer - Not mine :(

**Chapter 6 - Reunions**

"Extra, extra!" Crutchie shouted at all the people passing by, today was not a good day for selling even for him. "'Scuse me sir, would ya like ta buy a pape?" He asked an old man who handed him a penny for the paper. "Thank you sir." Crutchie smiled at him as the man walked off. "Park fire deliberately set!" He heard Race shout from across the loud street. Crutchie sighed and looked down at his small stack of papers he still had to sell, picking up another one he shouted out another weak headline.

Another hour passed and Crutchie had sold his small stack of papers, hobbling to the curb of the street he looked both ways before crossing to the other side to meet Race. "Youse almost finished?" He asked Race.

Race looked down at his pile of papers counting them. "Got anudda five ta sell den wes can go." He told Crutchie, picking up another paper to sell.

"How's da nose taday?" Crutchie asked referring to Race's meeting with the Delanceys.

"Pretty good. Almost healed, tis like nuthin happened." Race looked at the people on the street to see who he could sell his next paper to.

Crutchie nodded picking up one of Race's papers to sell. "Ya goin ta Medda's tomorrow? Hear she's havin a party for Jack's birthday." Crutchie smiled at the man who bought his paper and gave Race the penny.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna miss its for da world." Race told Crutchie, selling his last paper. Race stretched out his arms and turned to Crutchie. "Ready ta go?"

"Yep." Crutchie replied happily and turned towards the direction of Jacobi's.

The boys walked along the streets happily chatting that they finally sold all their papers and about Jack's party the next night. Hearing heavy footfalls and panting behind them, both boys turned around only for Race to be knocked to the ground and a girl on the floor beside him. The girl looked at Race before she got up to run off again. Race faster than the girl caught her wrist before she could run off. "Are youse okay?" He asked the girl.

The girl nodded quickly wiping away her tears before freezing. "Anthony?" She questioned out of disbelief.

Race had a confused look on his face before it formed into one of shock. "Emelie? What da hell 'appened?" Emelie shook her head before she could burst into another round of tears. Race took her into his arms and hugged her tightly whilst Crutchie stood back in confusion. "Youse need ta call mes Race now, Ise can't go by Anthony anymore." Emelie nodded and pulled back looking Race in the eye.

"Can Ise ask what dis is?" Crutchie asked stepping in.

Race looked at Emelie who nodded before he started. "Crutchie, dis is ma cousin Emelie but we's more like brudda and sistah." He looked sideways to her smiling. "Can youse go on ahead without me? I needs ta talk ta her." Race asked hoping that Crutchie would be okay by himself.

Crutchie nodded understanding that they needed to talk. "Yeah, I'llse be fine." He said smiling and walking off towards Jacobi's.

Race lead Emelie into a alley so they were out of the way of the slowly getting busy streets of New York. "Youse da last person Ise expectin ta see. What's wrong?" He said turning towards her.

Emelie crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the floor. "The man who killed mother, father and aunty is back and Morris thinks he's here to finish the job. I'm supposed to get married to his son." Emelie paused. "I thought he was nice at first but he's tried things that I don't want him to." She looked at Race and saw him waiting for her to continue. Emelie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "They've got Morris and Oscar. Morris told me to run, it's not safe there." She finished.

Race sighed and took it all in. "Shit." After a long pause he continued. "So ya uncle, Nicholas and his son is out ta get ya?"

Emelie nodded. "I need to hide somewhere, know anywhere?" She asked quietly.

"Um maybe but youse may not like it." Race winced at her.

"Where Race?" She sighed dropping her shoulders.

"With me and da oudda boys at da lodgin house?" He said unsure of Emelie's reaction. "Before ya says anything, just let mes take ya ta meets da boys. I'll havfta ask Jack if yas can stay first but if ya tell him da situation he shouldn't minds." Race pleaded.

Emelie looked at Race unsure. "You take me to meet this Jack and if he says I can stay I'll think about it."

"Thank you!" Race ran over and hugged Emelie who smiled. "Ise take yas dere right now ta meet him."

* * *

><p>The dining area of Jacobi's was loud with a bunch of noisy newsboys crowding the tables all talking and laughing loudly. Race entered and all eyes turned to Emelie who followed close behind him. "Hey look! Race has found himselfs a goil!" One of the boys shouted and they all cheered. Race spotted Jack talking with Katherine and he lead Emelie over to them.<p>

"Jack." Race interrupted the lovebirds conversation. "Ise needs ta talk ta yas."

Jack looked up to Race and noticed Emelie standing behind him shy. "What's wrong?" He asked getting up from the table, telling Katherine that he'd be back and walked the three over to a quiet corner of the Deli. "Whats ya need?" He asked.

"Dis is Emelie ma cousin, she needs somewhere ta stay." Race started looking at her. "She's gotta price on her head. Her parents were murdered by Nicholas." Jack paled, the newsies knew how dangerous he could be as they'd lost some to him. "Her bruddas thinks he's here ta finish da job and she's sposed ta be married ta his son who's tried some things. He's got her bruddahs and she can't stay in da house because it's too dangerous. Can she stay?"

"Whose ya bruddas Emelie?" Jack asked her and Emelie's body froze. She knew that her brothers and the newsies were not very good friends.

"Morris and Oscar Delancey." She said quietly looking to the ground. "I know that you are not friends with them, it's okay I'll find somewhere else to stay." She quickly defended herself, looking at Jack before he could cut in.

Jake kept a blank face. "Do ya has any other family and is dere anyone working with Nicholas?" He asked looking at Emelie who shook her head.

Emelie thought for a second, choosing her words wisely. "My uncle Wiesel is working with him."

Jack's head snapped to Race's now pale, guilty face. "Wait, Wiesel is ya faddah?" He half shouted gaining the the newsies attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I wrote this chapter when I was half asleep so it probably doesn't make any sense and is really bad. Please review and tell me what I can improvewhat you think of the story. :D**


	7. Questions

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Chapter 7 - Questions**

**WARNING: This chapter has some dark themes, they are not very descriptive but they're dark.**

"Where is she?" Nicholas growled drawing the knife along Morris's neck. Both of the brothers were tied against chairs in the basement of the Wiesel household and were now getting questioned about their sisters whereabouts from Nicholas.

Morris laughed lightly and pulled back a bit so the knife wouldn't catch his throat. "I don't know." He paused, "And if I did why would I tell ya?" Nicholas growled and pulled back, turning around so he could fetch something from behind him. Morris took this chance to try and kick Nicholas but he was too far away and Morris's leg fell back down to the floor. Turning back around Morris noticed something shiny on Nicholas's knuckles, Oscar's brass knuckles. Morris swallowed a lump in his throat and glared at Nicholas who was coming back towards him.

"It seems like you are not going to speak so I'll just have to make you." He growled at Morris before swiftly turning towards Oscar and punching him right in the jaw. Oscar's head snapped to the side and he spat out a mouthful of blood and glared up at Nicholas who knelt down next to him. "Where is she?" He whispered to the younger brother who did not respond. Getting fed up with the boys Nicholas let out an angry yell and punched Oscar in the stomach. "Tell me where she is or both of your necks will meet my knife!" Nicholas yelled furiously turning to Morris. "I bet you hate watching your little brother getting hurt don't you?" He teased walking over the table and grabbing a whip.

Both the brothers eyes widened when they say Nicholas stalk towards Oscar with the whip. Taking his knife into his hand Nicholas cut the ropes from Oscar's hands before pushing him to the ground. Raising the whip above his head Nicholas smirked cruelly at Morris before bringing the whip down to Oscar's back. Morris tried to jump out of the chair but failed and all he could do was watch his little brother get beaten.

_"You're supposed to be hurting the newsies not helping them!" Their uncle screamed at a nine year old Oscar who was being pulled by the ear inside the house. _

_"I'm sorry uncle!" Oscar cried back. "But he was starving, he couldn't afford his papers and his food." He tried to defend himself earning a sharp slap to his face from his uncle. _

_Morris watched from the door at the scene unfolding in the kitchen. "Leave him alone!" Morris shouted running in when he saw their uncle kick Oscar in the stomach. _

_"You're just as bad Morris!" Their uncle stormed over to him and dragged him towards the fireplace. "The newsies are your enemies not your friends." Morris knowing what was about to happen tried to pull away from his uncle but his grip was much stronger than the ten year old boy's and he was pushed in a chair in front of the fire, his shirt ripped off of him and his hands and feet tied to the chair before his uncle stormed off to fetch his brother. _

_"No!" Morris heard Oscar scream. "Leave me and my brother alone!" The screaming got louder and their angry uncle appeared in the door way with a red eyed Oscar in a head lock. Dragging him over to the chair, their uncle did the same as he did to Morris and ripped his shirt off before tying his arms and legs to the chair. _

_"Now boys." Their uncle sneered looking at them harshly. "It's time to learn a lesson about what happens when you friend newsies." He slowly walked over to the fireplace where a poker was sitting in the fire. Both of the brothers breathed heavily looking at each other terrified. Their uncle moved from the fireplace to where Oscar was and he lowered the boiling poker to his stomach. Oscar immediately cried out in pain and all Morris could do was watch his younger brother squirm in the chair in complete pain. Looking over at Morris he swallowed as he walked to him. "Don't like seeing your brother in pain do you?" Their uncle growled before lowering the poker to Morris's stomach, smiling as he watched the oldest brother scream out in pain. _

Oscar screamed out in pain as the whip made another lash upon his back. "No!" Morris screamed at Nicholas who continued to bring the whip down on Oscar's bloodied back. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He shouted at the man beating Oscar, memories of the past years plaguing his brain. Morris closed his eyes for a second trying to get the images out of his brain. He breathed heavily opening his eyes just in time to see his little brother's close. "No! Oscar no! Stay awake!" He cried trying to get out of the chair and over to his brother who was unconscious on the floor.

Nicholas looked over at the screaming boy and walked over to him. "Time to have fun with you now." He said untying the ropes from Morris and pushing him to the ground where Morris's head hit the ground harshly and his vision blurred for a second. Nicholas got on top of him fiddling with his pants as Morris tried to squirm from under him. Fed up with him moving Nicolas punched him in the eye and went back to what he was doing before. Feeling Nicholas making Morris's pants loosen, Morris did something he never did in front of people and had not done for a long while. He let out a loud sob and started crying as Nicholas was getting his way with him and he could do nothing about it.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Crutchie was the first one to break the awkward silence. "Ise can't belived ya lied ta all of us." He shook his head.<p>

"Crutchie." Race pleaded. "Ise don't mean ta! Ise tryin ta protect all of ya." He tried to defend himself.

"Yeah and how do wes know ya not gonna be a traitor like ya faddah?" Crutchie shouted back at Race who looked like he'd been punched in the stomach. "For all wes could know ya could strike at any minute. Why don't ya just go, go live in a big fancy house, get fed, have a warm bed ta sleep in, have new clothes every day. Youse probably forget 'bout us as soon as ya stepped through da door."

"Crutch..." Race said quietly but was cut off.

"Boys!" Jack said putting both hands up and stepping in between the two of them. Crutchie looked at Race like he was ready to pounce on him and kill him whilst Race looked out of the window like he was ready to cry. "Dere's no need ta fight. Race has been here da whole time and has tried nothin, Ise don't think he'd start now. Wes all has pasts we don't want, dis is Races so accept it. No one is leavin and his cousin will stay with us for as long as she needs ta and ya will respect her like yas respect Katherine." Jack finished looking between the two guilty boys before walking over to a table with Davey, Katherine and a few other newsies.

Crutchie hobbled over to Race and held his hand out. "Sorrys Race, Ise was just a bit shocked."

Race smiled down at Crutchie's hand and held out his. "All's forgiven Crutchie." Race laughed as the two shook hands. "Ise just scared for people ta know who ma faddah is."

"Hey!" One of the newsies from a table on the side of the room shouted. "When do wes get ta meet da newbie?" Emelie laughed as Race lead her over to the table where the shout came from.

* * *

><p><strong>I was just like "Just write!" and this is what happened... Please review.<strong>


	8. Introducing the Newsies

Disclaimer: Nope, if I owned it I would be onstage dancing not writing

**Chapter 8 - Introducing the Newsies**

Emelie stood with a shocked look on her face as Jack introduced her to the rest of the newsies. "And dis here is Specs." A tall blonde boy with round glasses smiled at her. "He's da only smart one outta dese bums." A chorus of complaints and defences could be heard from the one table that all the boys had gathered at. "I'll leave yas ta get ta know dem." Jack looked at Emelie before walking off.

Emelie stood awkwardly with her hands linked in front of her staring at the bunch of rowdy boys who were staring back at her. "Soes yas Race's cousin?" One of the shorter boys, she thinks Romeo asked. Emelie nodded shyly. "And da Delancey's is ya bruddahs." A different newsie, Finch asked and again she nodded. "Youse awfullys shy and quiet." Albert, she remembered told her.

Race walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Yas just wait til yas gets ta know her. She's bad as her bruddah's with da smarts arse remarks."

"Tis something dats run in da family then." Mush snickered and a few of the boys laughed.

Race glared at Mush before continuing. "She also can beats ya arse so yas bettah watch out and if yas trys ta mess with her I'll soak yas." He warned them and a couple of the boys smiled at seeing Race be the overprotective type.

"So Emelie?" She turned to Specs. "Do you want to become a newsie and sell papes with us?"

Emelie shrugged. "I don't know." She let out a sigh and sat down at an empty chair running a hand through her knotty hair. "We were in an alley not far from our house and my uncle, Gabe and Nicholas found us. They got Morris and Oscar, Morris told me to run so I did." She closed her eyes and shuddered as memories of that morning came rushing to her mind. "That's when I ran into Anth...Race and now I'm here. I just know that I need to disappear for sometime."

"If yas wants ta we can probably finds ya some clothes and yas can sell with us." Buttons sat down next to her. "Ise can fix dem up if wes need ta." Emelie nodded thinking about the offer. "Wes all gots past dat we need ta gets away from soes yas not da only ones who need ta disappear. Wes all humans in da end, tis da only things wes all gots in common." Emelie nodded yawning.

"Okay guys! It's getting late, time to go!" Mr Jacobi, the owner of Jacobi's walked out from the kitchen and shooed all the boys out. Shouts of farewells could be heard as Mr Jacobi locked the door behind them and pulled the curtain down over the door.

"Well Jack." Davey pulled his younger brother away from some of the boys. "Les and I are going. See you tomorrow." Davey walked over to Jack holding Les's hand tightly so he couldn't escape again.

"Yeah, see yas tomorrow." Jack smiled back spit shaking with Davey and then leaning down to do the same to Les.

Davey shouted a goodbye at the boys and dragged Les off in the opposite direction of the rest of the group. "Bye guys!" Emelie heard Les shout at the large group of boys. "Bye Emelie!" Les waved as he walked past her.

Emelie laughed and waved back. "Bye Les, see you tomorrow." She saw Les smile before he turned around and walked next to his older brother and Emelie did the same turning around to walk with the boys.

"So Emelie," she felt an arm go around her shoulders and she turned to see Race there. "Hows ya feeling dats yas gonna be sharing a house with da stinkiest BUT best boys in all of Manhattan?"

"Ahh Race." Emelie exclaimed, "I've been putting up with your stink since we were little and you still smell like an arse." She heard a few of the boys around her laugh quietly. "I'm sure I can put up with it." Emelie turned to Race and he smiled through his cigar.

"Awww." Race cooed. "Ise knew yas loved me." He tackled Emelie into a big hug.

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed and pulled away from Race. "So where is this lodging house you're telling me about?"

"Right there!" Race pointed to a medium sized run down building with a window on the bottom level smashed and what was once white paint peeling off the walls. "I knows tis not much for ya fancy bum but wes call dis home."

"It will be better then where I was." Emelie whispered to herself walking up the stairs and following the boys.

Looking around now she could see the house was in a little bit better condition on the inside. The brown floor was dusty and had things laying on it every now and then and the off white walls had a hole in one spot she walked past, there was also a light every now and then illuminating the rooms. She followed the boys through a door and found herself in another room surrounded by bunk beds. Jack walked over to the wall and flicked a switch and the room was bathed in light from a single lightbulb. "Dere's a spare bunk next ta Race dat ya can use." Jack pointed over to the bottom bunk next to the wall where she saw Race sitting on the top bunk of the bed next to her. "I'llse finds ya some clothes ta wear. Dere should be some 'round here." Emelie nodded at Jack and watched him walk off before she looked at the bed walked over to it, flopped on it and let out a loud sigh.

"Here yas go." Jack said and threw a pair of brown pants, a grey top, a brown vest, a pair of red suspenders and a blue newsie hat at her. Emelie jumped up with a start and yawned. "I knews dat would wake yas up." He laughed and Emelie glared at him, not happy to be awakened from her unexpected nap. "Sorry, Ise couldn't finds ya any boots so I hopes ya have something ta wear or wes can go buy some if wes desperate." Emelie nodded whilst yawning and lifted up her skirt a bit to show a pair of black boots on her feet. "Does will be fine den. Goes back ta sleep yas gonna need it." Emelie nodded and flopped back down on the bed not bothering to move her clothes off or pull her blanket over her.

"Lights out!" She faintly heard Jack call out to the rest of the boys before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Nicholas pushed himself off of Morris smiling down at him and adjusting his pants. "Where is she?" He said softly.<p>

Morris shook his head, glancing over at his still unconscious brother a tear rolling down his cheek. "I don't know." He said brokenly from the floor, his mind blank. Morris didn't notice Nicholas walking away from him or coming back over to him. Feeling the whip make contact with his stomach he whimpered. He tried to think of anything to get rid of the pain in his broken body but nothing would come to his blank mind. Nicholas continued violently slashing the skin on Morris's stomach annoyed that he was not getting any answers.

Kneeling down next to Morris's ear Nicholas whispered to him. "Since I can't get anything out of you I'm think I'm going to go have fun with your brother now." He got up and walked over to Oscar.

Looking over at his younger brother Morris now noticed him starting to stir. "No." He whispered tripping over his pants which were hanging around his legs. Pulling them up he ran over to Nicholas, his whole body protesting and telling him to stop. "Leave him alone." He sobbed trying to pull Nicholas away from Oscar. Fed up with Morris, Nicholas swung around and punched him in the left temple. Falling to the ground the last thing Morris felt was a massive pain in his head before the world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I don't really like this chapter for some reason<strong>.


	9. the Fire Escape

Disclaimer: I only own the story idea and OCs

**Chapter 9: the Fire Escape**

_Emelie sobbed as she felt Gabriel's hand slide up her thigh. "Stop." She begged. "Please stop!" Feeling herself being pushed harder into the wall behind her she tried to push him away. "Get away from me you creep!" Gabriel lowered his lips to Emelie's and ran his hand along her butt._

"No!" Emelie shot up in bed and let out a quiet sob. Looking around she noticed she was still in the lodging house and had a blanket placed on her. Pulling it up to her chin she crawled to the corner of the bed where the wall met.

"Are you okay?" Emelie heard a voice interrupt her thoughts. Only now did she notice Specs sitting up in his bed reading a book.

"Yeah." She sniffed wiping her tears away. "Nightmare." Emelie fiddled with the corner of her blanket and got lost in her thoughts again. Looking out the window next to her bed Emelie fiddled with latch to get the window open. Hearing the window open with a rush of wind blowing inside the room she jumped onto the cool fire escape and sat down on it. Looking out over the streets it must have been late at night, men who had just finished a late night at work were rushing home to their families and couples were out for walks on the street after dinner. Looking up at the night sky Emelie smiled at all the stars decorating it and smiled, at least there were some beautiful things in the world.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Emelie jumped when she heard the voice and turned around to see Specs climbing out the window and onto the fire escape with her blanket. Walking over to her Specs wrapped the blanket around Emelie's shoulders before sitting down next to her. "Thought you might be a bit chilly."

"I am a bit, thanks." Emelie smiled at Specs with red eyes. "Fresh air usually helps me with my nightmares." She noted before she was questioned.

"Do you want to talk about it? That can help." Specs looked over the street to where a man was running home.

Emelie shrugged and sighed, she probably should tell someone else seeing as Race was way too overprotective for her liking and as Jack had said earlier 'Specs is the smartest out of all the newsies', looking at him she thought she could trust him. "You can't tell Race or anyone else." Hearing Specs starting to protest she continued. "If Race knows he will just go and get himself killed, please you can't tell anyone." Emelie looked to Specs with pleading eyes and he nodded. "As you may know I'm supposed to marry Nicholas's son Gabriel. They were both over for lunch and that's when I was told that I am to marry him. I had a fight with my uncle, we were both in sour moods and when we went back to lunch he threw my drink all over me and I went into the kitchen to clean it off. When I was in there cleaning it off Gabriel showed up and introduced himself." Emelie laughed at herself. "I thought he was nice and he would listen to me when I told him to leave but he didn't. He said that his father and my uncle were in a meeting and he wasn't allowed in so he thought he'd come and get to know me." Emelie shook her head, closed her eyes and dug the heels of her hands into her eyes trying to get rid of the memories of that day. "I was walking over to the fireplace and he pinned me against the wall and was going on about how we could be a great couple and started kissing me... I thought it would stop there and I tried to push him off but he wouldn't stop." She started talking quieter and wiped a tear from her eye. "H..h..he started feeling me all over and I was t..terrified." She started stuttering talking with a thick voice. "He w..would...n't stop even when I..I asked h...im to. M...morris and Os..car then showed up and p..p...pulled him off of me and g..got him away." Specs pulled the shaking girl into a hug. "Mm..my d..ream before,... the..y didn't come a...and he ke..pt go..ing and g..going a..nd..." Emelie let out a loud sob and broke down curling into a ball.

"It's okay." He whispered pulling the sobbing girl in his arms. "You're far away from him he's not going to get you, there's a whole bunch of boys who are ready to protect you here. He won't get you." Specs looked over the streets of Manhattan rubbing Emelie's arm and holding her close to him.

* * *

><p>"Get up!" Oscar heard Wiesel command drawing him from his delirious state on the stone floor, only now noticing the pain shooting through his body. Rolling over he groaned and looked up to see their uncle standing over him not looking happy. "You and your brother need to get out there right now and go and teach those street rats a lesson or else I'll get your brothers friend to teach you one and it won't be pretty." Kicking him in his already painful side he stormed over to Morris. "Get up you useless boy." He screamed and dragged him up by the shirt. "I expect you at breakfast in half an hour." He pushed Morris towards the stairs up to the house. "And make sure you're clean." He finished storming up the stairs and out of the cold basement.<p>

"Morris." Oscar started pushing himself off the floor whimpering at the pain that shot through his back and side and got up and walked in pain over to his brother who stood staring blankly at the wall. "Morris." He placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy in question jumped and turned around to face his younger brother with scared eyes. "What happened?" He asked him quietly.

Morris shook his head and started walking stiffly towards the door and climbed the stairs their uncle had left a few moments before. Looking around the basement Oscar noticed blood on the floor in various spots, cut rope near where he and his brother were and a table in the corner. Taking a deep breath he looked around to see if anyone else was in the room and slowly walked over to the table. Looking down he noticed a nasty whip that had blood and some small bits of skin latched on to it, various knives, more rope and two pairs of brass knuckles. Recognising one pair as his own Oscar reached down, put them on his fist and walked as fast as he could out of the room.

* * *

><p>The hum of the early morning streets below woke Emelie from her sleep. Wrapping her blanket tighter around she felt something or rather someone move behind her. Slowly looking up she saw Specs's blue eyes staring into hers. "Morning." He said stretching his arms.<p>

Emelie laughed and turned around on the cool fire escape to face him. "Did we really fall asleep out here?" Specs nodded and yawned dropping his arms to his side. "Sorry for being a blabbering mess last night." She looked down to the streets below.

"It's fine." He paused. "It's better to talk to someone sometimes then hold it in. A lot of us here try to get away from our pasts so we don't usually talk about it."

"What's yours?" Emelie asked quietly not sure if she asked an appropriate question. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ask." She finished quickly.

Specs smiled at her. "It's fine." He took a breath and put his hands in his lap. "I started out as Lucas Parsons." He started. "I grew up in a middle class house until I was nine, that's when my mother died from a miscarriage." Emelie opened her mouth to speak but Specs held a hand up to silence her. "After my mother died my father turned sour and got drunk every night. It was like he couldn't survive without her, like alcohol was the only thing he could live for anymore. About a month after her death, there was one night he came home really bad. He started shouting at me telling me that it was my fault that my mother and baby brother or sister were dead. When I didn't do anything he started hitting me and locked me in my room for the night without any food. From that day I started turning up to school really early and leaving as late as I could so I could read and so I wouldn't have to face my father. My father found out that I was spending all my time reading and got furious because it reminded him of my mother. She loved reading as much as I do." He laughed and smiled at the happy memories of his mother. "He took all my books, burnt them in front of me and made me watch. He then gave me a lecture telling me how books were useless and that I shouldn't be allowed anywhere near them and gave me a really bad beating. That's when I decided I couldn't live there anymore and I ran away. Now I'm just Specs." He finished looking sadly over at the middle class housing to the left direction of the lodging house.

Emelie looked at Specs with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Specs, I didn't mean to ask."

Specs shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, I'm over it. My family still live here but they've never been family, those boys in there are the best family I could ask for." He smiled looking in the window at the still sleeping boys.

"It explains why you speak different to all the other boys." Emelie laughed.

"What do you mean?" Specs asked with fake offence.

Emelie laughed. "You don't talk with the same as them. They've got real street accents whilst you still have a proper one." She looked at the blonde boy who was smiling. "It also explains why Jack says your the smartest newsie."

"Yeah." He laughed and sighed. "We should probably go back inside before those boys wake up and get the wrong idea like they do with everything." Specs stood up offering Emelie a hand.

"Thanks." Emelie smiled taking Specs's hand as he pulled her off the ground and followed him through the window and into the quiet room.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been back at school and my brain is potato at the moment. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. :O Thank you to theater104 who's reviewed quite a few chapters. :D<strong>


	10. A Visit Home

Diclaimer: it's not mine

**Chapter 10: A Visit Home**

"Rise and shine ya bums!" Emelie heard Jack tell the other newsies. As soon as she and Specs got back inside she started to get ready because getting ready at the same time with a bunch of teenage boys wouldn't work very well.

"Mornin' 'Melie." She heard Race mumble behind her as she brushed through her hair. Turning around she tried to hold back laughter as she saw her cousin standing at the door to the bathroom looking like he was not awake at all and his hair messy.

"Morning Race." Emelie replied turning around to face the broken mirror and finished brushing her hair.

Race walked up behind her and held something at her eye level. "Youse gonna want ta tie ya hair up soes ya safer." He handed her the piece of brown string and she pulled her dark blonde hair into a bun and pulled her hat over her head.

"Youse not half bad." Emelie heard Crutchie say from the door and she spun around to see all the boys behind Crutchie at the door. Emelie looked at the boys confused before Crutchie spoke again. "Wese needs ta have a secret meeting withouts Jack." Emelie nodded as all the boys crammed into the small bathroom and shut the door behind them. Cries of protest could be heard as soon as the door shut and everyone was pushed up against everyone.

Turning around Emelie found she couldn't move at all and found herself pushed up next to Specs. "Does this happen often?" She asked looking up at him.

"Only when we want to have meetings without one of the boys or we're hiding." He replied looking around to see where Crutchie had gone.

"Where's Jack?" She looked around at the boys.

"He's on the roof." Specs turned back to Emelie and smiled.

"Hey gives my hat back!" Romeo shouted and put a hand on his head where his hat was. Looking around he couldn't see it in any of the boys hands but he knew which one had stolen it. Reaching over he grabbed Finch's hat off his head.

"Give da hat back Romeo!" Finch shouted at the small boy who was trying to move through the crowd.

Hiding the hat behind his back, Romeo shook his head. "Not 'tils ya gives mine back." He smiled at Finch.

Fed up with Romeo's games Finch pushed through the crowded room trying to catch the mischievous boy. Not noticing Albert's leg sticking out Romeo tripped over pushing into Elmer and sent the bathroom into havoc. "Boys!" Both of the boys froze guilty as they heard Crutchie's commanding voice call through the noise. "Finch." Crutchie sighed. "Gives Romeos hat back. Romeo give Finch's hat back and calm down!" A mumbled sorry could be heard as the boys handed each other back their hats. Kneeling up on the basin supported by Mush and Race, Crutchie started addressing the boys. "Now. Wes all knows tis Jack's 18th birthday today. Youse also knows that wes having da party for him at Medda's tonight. Youse has ta remember not ta tell him as hes only thinks it's a show soes yas can't tell him about da party. Ise wants ya alls ta be clean, thats means take a bath Race." He pointed out and laughter filled the room. "Dress in yas best clothes and bes back here before six pm. Rememers ya can't tell Jack otherwise my crutch will meets ya nose. Lets go." Crutchie finished and welcomed the help to get off the basin.

"Wait!" Emelie shouted gaining the boys attention. "I don't have anything to wear." She paused wondering if what she was about to suggest was a good idea. "Who feels like doing a bit of breaking in?"

* * *

><p>"Are ya sure wes should be doing this?" Race whispered as he, Jojo, Romeo and Emelie stood at her window at her uncle's house. "Whats if he sees ya?"<p>

Emelie scoffed and turned to Race. "What if he sees me?" She shook her head. "What if he sees you Race? All you two have to do is keep an eye out."

"But..." Race started.

"Race shut up." Jojo sighed. "She knows whats she's doing. She's da boss here soes wes listen ta her."

"Fine." Race crossed his arms and sulked.

Emelie smiled at her cousin. "Since Racey-poo." Race started to protest but Emelie ignored him. "Has finally agreed to listen to me here's the plan. I'll go up the fire escape and get into my room. Romeo you can come up with me and help. You two keep an eye out and alert me if anyone comes. I'll be out in ten minutes maximum." She ran off towards the fire escape with Romeo following close behind.

Looking up at the ladder of the sturdy fire escape Emelie took a deep breath, placed a foot on the first step and climbed up. "This window better open." She mumbled to herself when she reached her window. Pushing the window Emelie was happy to see that it hadn't been locked and she climbed through. "Can you go and wait at the door and tell me if you hear anyone coming?" She instructed Romeo who stood looking in awe at the luxurious room. "Romeo?" The boy snapped out of his trance and went over to the door to keep guard.

Walking over to her bed, Emelie bent down and pulled out a travel bag from under the bed and placed it on top the blankets. Walking over to her wardrobe she knew she would have to choose her clothes carefully as she could not take too much. Opening up the oak doors to her wardrobe she pulled out a thick skirt for the winter and a lighter one for the summer, a couple of blouses, a jacket and undergarments. Digging around Emelie gasped when she found a beautiful blue silk dress sitting at the back of the wardrobe. Folding it up quickly Emelie tossed it into the bag with the rest of her clothes. Looking around the room Emelie walked over to her drawers and took the picture of her happy family, a purse with a bit of money in it and her mother's necklace and put the first two in her bag whilst fastening the necklace around her neck.

"Romeo?" Emelie broke the silence and the bored boy looked at her. "Can you help me look for some paper and a pen please." Romeo got off the floor and started to look around the room with Emelie.

"This work?" Romeo asked holding up a small piece of paper and a pen.

Emelie walked over to him and took the objects out his hand and placing the paper down on the table. "Thank you Romeo." Staring at the wall Emelie thought about what she was going to write.

_Morris and Oscar,_

_I'm safe. Please don't come looking for me, just know that I will always be nearby. I hope that you two are keeping safe and that you are not terrorising people. Do not tell anyone about this note or that I was here._

_Love Emelie_

Finishing the note and dropping the pen on the table Emelie got up and walked over to the door. "Have you heard anything out there Romeo?" She asked with a hand on the door handle.

"No. Wheres ya goin?" He asked concerned.

"I will be back in a few seconds. I'm giving a note to my brothers." Emelie slid out the door.

Romeo nodded and looked around the room taking in the luxuries. A warm bed, carpeted floor, a wardrobe full of warm clothes for the winter. Hearing the door close he turned around to see Emelie back in the room. "Right, lets go." He said jumping out the window and onto the fire escape.

"Bye room." Emelie said sadly, retrieving her bag off the bed. Seeing the extra blankets on the end of her bed she opened her bag again and stuffed as many as she could in. Taking one last look at the room she'd spent almost her entire life in she jumped out the window and went down to meet the boys.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?" Crutchie asked looking around the room at the hardly recognisable clean, smarted up newsboys. Most had only taken a bath and changed their shirt, vest and pants but some of the richer newsies had added a smart hat to them to show off. "Okay, wes gonna leaves soon." Noticing one person missing Crutchie sighed. Always girls. "Emelie! C'mon wes gonna leaves ya."<p>

"Can anyone tie a corset?" The boys heard an annoyed Emelie sigh through the bathroom door where she'd been for the past five minutes.

"Coming!" The boys turned around to see Specs starting towards the bathroom. Turning around to see shocked or confused looks on most the boys faces Specs sighed. "What? At least I know how to. What's the big deal?"

"How?" Albert asked shocked.

"C'mon Albert." Race started. "Wes all knows ya only know how ta undo them."

"So do youse!" Albert shot back trying to defend himself.

"Hey!" Race shouted offended.

Crutchie sighed and hobbled over to the boys. "Why am I da one ta break up alls the fights today?" He mumbled to himself quietly.

* * *

><p>Specs knocked on the door hearing a 'Come in.' from the other side he opened the door and walked in to see an annoyed Emelie dressed in just her undergarments crossed armed.<p>

"Hi." She sighed dropping her arms to her side.

"You requested help." Specs held out a hand and Emelie gave him the strings to tighten the corset. "I honestly have no idea how you wear these things all the time." He pulled the strings lightly scared he would hurt her if he pulled them too tight.

"I don't know how I do either." Emelie laughed lightly. "You're so much nicer than other people. They just go crazy and pull the strings like there is no tomorrow."

Specs smiled behind her. A small joke couldn't hurt now could it? "Like this?" He whispered into her ear before giving a massive tug on the strings jolting her body. Emelie laughed lightly again and nodded. "Is this too tight?"

"It's fine." Emelie replied as Specs tied the knots in the string.

Happy with his efforts Specs dropped his hands to his sides. "There you go."

Emelie turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I'll let you finish." Specs pointed awkwardly towards the door exiting the bathroom.

Emelie turned around and looked at her red cheeks in the mirror. Shaking her head she turned the tap on and splashed water on her face.

* * *

><p>"Jack and Katherine will be back soon, lets gets going." Crutchie shouted at the loud newsies scattered around the room. Hearing the bathroom door open gained all the boys attention and they watched to see Emelie step out in a pale blue silk dress.<p>

Emelie smiled and shook her head seeing almost all the boys with their jaw dropped. "What?" She asked jokingly. "Never seen a girl?" She laughed as all the boys snapped out of the trance.

Davey and Crutchie walked over to where Emelie was standing and looked at the boys. "Are we ready to go now since you've finished eyeing off Emelie?" Davey asked with crossed arms and raised eyebrows.

The boys nodded, mumbled yes and got up climbing down the stairs and out onto the streets ready for a night of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter and this were going to be together but it's too long. :P please review :)<strong>


	11. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Chapter 11: A Little Party Never Killed** **Nobody**

Jack sighed as he saw Medda's come into view and looked over at Katherine. "Our peace is almost over." He joked.

Katherine leaned her head on his shoulder and nodded. "It's only a show, it won't be that loud."

Jack smiled and the pair walked over to the entry of Irving Hall. As it was Jack's Birthday, Medda had let him and Katherine have front row seats for the nights performance free of charge. "At least da others ain't here."

Katherine looked down at her shoes and tried to hide her smile. "Yeah." She said quickly looking into the window and seeing one of the boys quickly run and hide.

Jack pushed the door open and walked into the unusually quiet theatre. "Miss Medda?" He called out confused. When he didn't get a response he tried again. "Medda?"

"She's probably backstage getting ready Jack, lets just go to our seats." Katherine suggested pushing Jack towards the hall.

As he pushed the door open Jack was surprised to see no one in the hall taking their seats. Looking around the empty room he frowned. "Something ain't right Ace." He said worried. "Ise gonna go look for Medda." Jack turned to walk off.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of yells could be heard as all of the newsboys from Manhattan, some from Brooklyn and Medda jumped up from hiding places around the room.

Jack turned to Katherine with a look of awe on his face. "Did yas organise this Ace?" Katherine shrugged and smiled. "Ise knews there was a reason I loved ya!" Jack ran over to her and spun her around kissing her.

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare?" Race giggled to Spot. Over half of the boys were playing their own version of truth or dare where if they didn't answer a truth or do a dare they had to take a shot. Almost all who were playing were either completely drunk or on the verge of being drunk.<p>

"Dare." Spot sat up straight ready for his dare. No way would he back down a dare.

Race smiled cheekily. "Ise dare ya ta goes sing on da stage." Spot glared at Race and took a shot. Standing up all the boys cheered as he made his way over to the stage.

Climbing up the stairs Spot took centre stage. "This song is for da drunk bums whos playing truth 'n dare." He slurred a bit and started to sing terribly.

Emelie laughed and looked at the blind drunk boys on the floor cheering Spot on. "Hello." Emelie turned around to see Katherine standing next to her.

"Is the point of that game to get drunk?" Emelie laughed at the boys.

"Pretty sure." Katherine smiled. "I'm Katherine Plumber, I don't think we've formally met yet."

Emelie held a hand out to Katherine. "Emelie Delancey." Katherine took Emelie's hand and the two shook.

Hearing a big cheer from the group of boys, the girls looked over to see Spot taking a dramatic bow on the stage and stumbled off back over to the group. "Ya turn Jack!" He shouted drunkly and plopped down on the floor taking another shot. "Ise dare yas ta go over 'n kiss ya goil." All the boys laughed as they knew Jack had already had too much alcohol and could hardly walk in a straight line.

"This is going to be funny." Katherine leaned over and whispered in Emelie's ear and stood waiting for Jack to get to her.

Emelie turned to Katherine with a confused look on her face. "Why?" She asked unsure.

"He can get a bit emotional." Katherine looked quickly to Emelie.

Jack groaned and pushed himself up off the floor. Taking a wobbly step he started to stumble towards a wide smiling Katherine. As he was so fixed on her angelic face he didn't notice the chair and fell over flat on his face. "Owww." He rubbed his sore nose and tried to get up. Finding himself too dizzy he sat back on the floor and started crying. "Why?" He cried out, tears starting to form in his eyes. Katherine, taking pity on him walked over to Jack and pulled him into a hug. "Why is life not fair?" He sobbed into Katherine's blouse and she looked over at the group of boys trying to hide their giggles.

Spotting Medda looking out of a wing on stage Katherine pulled Jack's chin up so their eyes were locked. "Look, Medda's about to perform. Why don't we go sit down and watch?" Jack wiped the tears away from his eyes and got up to find their seats.

Emelie walked over to the group of boys who couldn't control themselves anymore and all burst out laughing. "Is he always like that when he's had a bit too much to drink?" She sat down on the floor in the circle.

"Yes." Race nodded, wiping tears away from his eyes. Emelie nodded confused and looked around to see Specs sitting on the other side of the circle appearing to be the only sober news boy in the group.

"LES!" A few of the boys whipped their heads to the young boy to see Davey storming over to him with an unimpressed look on his face. Les looked down to the ground with a guilty look on his face. "Hand it over." The guilty boy pulled his hand out from behind his back and handed his older brother the glass of beer. "How much have you had?"

"None!" Les shouted jumping back. Davey crossed his arms and sighed. "A little bit." He looked down to his shoes.

"How much is a little bit?" Davey asked concerned.

Les bit his lip and kicked his foot. "A glass." He said quietly.

"Les." His older brother groaned. "What have I told you before? No matter what those boys say you shouldn't drink. What are mum and dad going to say when we get home and I have to explain to them why you are sick in the morning?" Davey lifted his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Davey." Les cried trying to hide the tears in his eyes. If one thing could upset him, it was his brother telling him off. "I just want to be like the other boys."

"I can keep an eye him tonight Davey." Emelie offered walking over to the two brothers. "Go have fun with your friends." She took the glass out of Davey's hand and pushed him off towards the other boys. Davey looked around concerned. "I'll be fine Davey, I'll get you if anything happens!" She shouted at him.

Emelie bobbed down so she was eye level with Les. "Hey Les," The boy looked at her with sad eyes. "I'll give you the rest of this, it can be our secret. Okay?"

Les looked up at her with a big smile. "Thank you Emelie!" He wrapped his arms around her neck knocking her off balance.

The older girl laughed and balanced herself. "Just make sure your brother doesn't see and only one drink." Emelie handed Les the glass of beer and he took a sip.

"You know that Davey will flip if he saw you doing this." Emelie turned around to see Specs standing behind her.

Emelie shrugged. "It's mine and Les's secret." She turned around to see that Les had sculled the rest of the beer. "Les!" She groaned. "You will regret that later." Les shrugged and ran off towards the other boys. "Those boys are going to give him more drinks." Emelie spun around with a hand to her head.

Specs stood back with his hands up. "I'm not the one who offered to look after him." Emelie crossed her arms and looked at Specs annoyed. "Relax, they'll look after him. He's like a little brother to them, he'll be fine."

Emelie huffed. "But they are all drunk, what if they do something stupid and get in trouble?"

Specs laughed and put his hands on the worried girl's shoulders. "He's been with them before when they were like that, he'll be fine. Lets just sit down and watch the show." Emelie nodded and Specs led her over to where Jack and Katherine were sitting.

* * *

><p>"Wes should go an' watch da show." Elmer suggested to the rowdy, drunk boys.<p>

Most of the boys got up and walked or stumbled to the seats near the front of the stage whilst Spot who had been in a heavy drinking game with Albert fell on the floor and groaned.

"Spot!" The boy in question winced. "C'mon! Medda's 'bout ta start!" Spot continued to lay on the ground. "Don't make mes drag ya ta ya seat." Spot looked up to see Sniper and Albert grinning at him.

"No." Spot groaned as the two boys bent down to pick him up off the ground. "Yas know this is only 'appening 'cause Ise is drunk." The boy flopped down in a chair next to the group of boys.

"Hey, how long 'til yas thinks they gets together?" Romeo giggled looking towards Specs and Emelie who were lively chatting with Jack and Katherine.

"Eww Romeo!" Race groaned. "Dats my cousin." He covered his eyes and slouched down in his seat.

Romeo jumped back around. "What's wrong with dat? Yas can see that theys gonna get together sooner or later."

"Romeooooo!" Race groaned again. "Youse grossing mes out. Stop."

"Happy Birthday Jack!" All the boys turned towards the stage cheering as Medda walked out in a pale purple dress and started singing.

* * *

><p>"That was fun." Emelie laughed as Medda bowed and walked off the stage. Looking ahead she could see Les curled up fast asleep in one of the chairs. Getting up out of her seat, she walked over to the small boy, picked him up in her arms and took him back to where she was sitting with the other three before. "Where do Davey and Les live? I don't think Davey is really sober anymore." Emelie gestured over to where Davey, Mush, Jojo and Buttons were dancing drunkly.<p>

Specs stood up from his seat and took the sleeping boy from Emelie's arms. "I'll show you." He smiled.

"Thanks." Emelie walked over to Davey and tapped him on the shoulder. "Davey, I'm taking Les home." Davey nodded and went back to dancing.

Emelie walked back over to Specs and Les who were waiting at the door. "I don't think he took a word of that in." She shook her head and walked out the hall followed by Specs and Les.

* * *

><p>"How was your first day of selling?" Specs asked walking down the streets of Manhattan.<p>

Emelie shrugged. "I didn't sell today, thought I'd keep away from that place for a few days. I did however." She paused. "Get some stuff from my house."

Specs stopped walking. "What?" He asked confused. "You keep away from the distribution centre so you don't have to see your uncle or brothers yet you break into your own house where your uncle lives to get things." He laughed lightly. "How does that even work?"

"Well what happens is that whilst there is no one in the house I go for a little adventure to get things." Emelie explained and started walking next to Specs again.

Specs nodded. "Right. Well be careful, you don't know what could happen to you, your brothers or Race if you are seen." Emelie swallowed and looked to the ground. "Sorry." Specs apologised seeing that she was upset.

Emelie shook her head. "No it's fine, you're right."

Specs pointed to a house small, cream on the corner of a street. "That's where Davey and Les live." Making sure there was no carriages on the road they all crossed and walked up to the front door.

"Are their parents going to be awake?" Emelie asked knocking on the door. Hearing the door unlock from the inside answered Emelie's question.

Opening the door Mrs. Jacobs stood in the doorway. "Hello Specs." She greeted cheerfully. "This a new friend?" She smiled to Emelie.

"I'm Emelie." She held out her hand for the older woman to shake.

"Ooh a girl. If you need anything you can come to me, I'll always be here. I know what it's like to live with only boys." Mrs. Jacobs smiled warmly.

Shifting Les in his arms, Specs talked up. "Les fell asleep so we bought him home. Davey is still there and I think he might be staying with the boys tonight."

"And he's had a bit to drink." Emelie continued on. "Les may have had a bit too much too." She inwardly winced at what Mrs. Jacobs would say.

Mrs. Jacobs laughed and took Les from Specs's arms. "He wants to be like the other boys, maybe he'll realise not to drink again in the morning." She joked. "Thank you for bringing him home."

"It's no problem Mrs. Jacobs." Specs smiled at her. "We should be going, got to go and make sure all the boys are okay."

Mrs. Jacobs nodded. "Thank you once again. Be careful, it's not safe this time of night." Both of the teenagers nodded and walked off down the street.

"Do you feel like going back to the party?" Specs asked.

Emelie shook her head and yawned. "I want to sleep."

"Okay, back to the lodging house then." Emelie smiled and they walked off towards the lodging house.

* * *

><p><strong>School has sort of killed my brain. DX Please review. :)<strong>


	12. Mouse

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Chapter 12 - Mouse**

"Youse gotta bend da truth a little." Jack instructed Emelie as she took in the instructions of the newspaper selling business. She'd been learning the ropes all morning and they were now down to their last few papers before they could have lunch. "Lyin' is da only way for us ta survive." He paused and looked at the unsure sixteen year old girl next to him. "If we's didn't we'd all be dead."

Emelie nodded and picked up another paper. "I'll try." She said quietly and took a deep breath ready to shout out a headline. "I can't do it." Emelie groaned and flopped down on the small stack of newspapers next to her. "You have been doing this your whole life, you can make up a headline on the spot. I can't even pick one, yet alone make up a better headline."

"Hey." Jack sat down next to her. "Wes are all bad in da beginning but da only way ta get better is ta practice and try." Emelie looked at Jack unamused. "Here, I'll help ya." He looked at the paper for a headline that needed improving. "Try dis." Emelie looked at the headline he was pointing at. "Crops damaged in heavy downpour. Dat's boring, it won't sell papes. But dangerous aliens destroy crops will, sees we only improve da truth, we ain't liars."

Emelie nodded, got up and took a paper. "Dangerous aliens destroy crops." She said quietly gaining no attention of potential customers passing by.

Jack laughed and walked over to her. "Dat ain't gonna work, ya needs ta be loud not a mouse." He thought for a moment. "Dat's what we should call ya." He thought to himself and Emelie looked at him confused. "Wes all have newsie names and since ya a newsie ya need one. Ya one of da quiet ones so Mouse is a good one." Jack explained. "Ya like it?"

Emelie smiled. "I think I do." Jack smiled down at her. "Okay, let me try to sell this pape." Taking a deep breath she shouted, "Aliens destroy dozens of crops." Catching the attention of two people they walked over and each bought a paper from her. Once they left Emelie turned around to Jack. "I just sold my first pape!" She shouted jumping up and down.

Jack laughed. "C'mon I'll help ya sell da rest of these and wes can meet up with da others." He reached down grabbing a paper and started shouting more headlines.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have tried that Oscar." Morris grumbled at his younger brother, staring at the wall.<p>

Oscar scoffed. "And what? Risk you getting raped or beaten again?"

"I was fine." Morris shot back, glaring at his brother.

"No you weren't." Oscar shifted on the ground, wincing as he hit the cuts on his back on the wall.

After a long pause the oldest brother spoke again. "I'm scared Oscar." He fiddled with his fingers. "For us and Emelie, what's going to happen if she's found? Nicholas and Uncle already found the note she left so they know she's in the area."

Oscar smiled. "She won't be found."

"_Ready or not, here I come!" Oscar shouted running off into the backyard._

_Scurrying up the closest tree Morris smiled as his brother ran past him. Looking out over the grass he could see his cousin Anthony hiding behind the shed near the back of the yard and his younger sister hiding under the porch grinning._

_"Found you!" A groan of defeat in the distance told Morris that Anthony had been found. Seeing his brother and cousin nearing the tree Morris stopped moving and tried to hide as good as he could. "We know you're up there Morris." His brother called._

_Sighing Morris jumped down from the tree and fell on his butt. "Ow." He cried, the other two boys laughing. "It's not funny!"_

_"Have you seen Emelie?" Oscar asked._

_Morris knew that if he told anyone where she was that he would probably get a hit in the nose. "Nope." He shook his head._

_"Dinner!" The brothers mum called through the window and all the boys groaned not wanting their game to be over._

_"You can come out Emelie, you've won!" Oscar called out into the yard. "Again." He added._

_"Maybe we should look for her." Anthony suggested when there was no movement. Oscar nodded and they set off to look for her._

_"Boys!" Morris and Oscar's mum called through the window again. "If you don't come in for dinner now you can have a cold dinner."_

_"Come on." Morris called to the other boys. "She'll be inside soon when she's realised that we've stopped looking for her." The other two looked at him and the three walked inside into the dining room._

_"How did you get in here?" Morris exclaimed as he saw his younger sitting at the table eating dinner._

_"Magic." She said simply sticking back into her dinner._

_The boys laughed and sat down with their family to eat dinner._

"Even if we do find her, we do not tell anyone where she is." Morris said sternly.

Oscar nodded. Hearing the door unlock, the brothers looked up to see their uncle looking at them unhappy. "Get your asses up and to the Distribution Centre." He shouted at them.

The brothers nodded and got up ready to face whatever their uncle and Nicholas were going to throw at them.

* * *

><p>"Hey 'Melie!" Race shouted using the family nickname for her.<p>

Walking in the door of Jacobi's she grinned at Race. "Hi Shorty." She shot back with her old nickname for him.

Race looked offended at her. "I ain't short!" He stood up to face his cousin who was grinning. "Ise almost da same height as ya brothers now."

"Yeah and I'm no longer Emelie." She shot back crossing her arms.

Race smiled. "So what's ya name then?"

Jack decided to cut in at this point and put an arm around Emelie's shoulders. "Guys!" He shouted gaining everyones attention. "Dis is Mouse." Emelie waited to see what the boys reactions would be.

Race was the first to respond. "Welcome ta da house Mouse!" He ran over, picked her up and the other boys started cheering or laughing at Race's lame joke.

"Seriously Race?" She shouted at him and was placed down at a table with Romeo, Elmer, Specs, Finch and himself.

Race shrugged and the other boys laughed. "Youse got enough money for a snack or drink?"

Mouse nodded, pulled some money out of her pocket went over to the counter and ordered a water and a sandwich.

"How has da selling been going so far?" Romeo asked as she walked back over to the table already digging into his food.

"I sold twenty papes!" Mouse said happily. "Jack sold the rest of them though."

Finch sensing her sadness piped up. "That's probably one of da best days we's had with a newbie. They usually don't sell anything."

Mouse shrugged and smiled as her food came over. "Thanks." She told the man and dug into her food.

"Do you want to sell with me this afternoon?" Specs asked, the other boys grinned and Mouse who paused with her mouthful of food nodded.

"She still ain't got into da habit of dose lady like behaviours." Race laughed.

Mouse swallowed her mouthful of food. "What do you expect? I grew up with Morris, Oscar and you."

"Did ya see them this morning?" Race asked concerned. Sure his cousins might be horrible to his friends sometimes but they were still family.

Mouse looked down and shook her head. "Jack got my papes this morning, I waited outside."

Race nodded. "If yas keep ya hair hidden ya look boyish enough soes ya should bes safe."

"Have you seen them at all?" She asked looking at Race with concern in her eyes. Race shook his head.

Romeo burped as he finished his sandwich. "Ise gonna go get more papes now." He took his hat and waked out the door.

"Me too." Finch said running out the door to catch up with his friend, leaving the three older newsies by themselves.

Mouse sighed. "What if someone finds me Race?" She looked at her empty plate.

"Mouse, youse were a pain ta find whenever wes played hide 'n seek. Youse always showing up at different places." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Youse will be fine, wes are all gonna look after you." He smiled and got up from the table too, exiting the deli to sell more papers.

"Hey." Mouse's head turned back around to face Specs. "I can get your papes if you don't feel like going in there."

Mouse shook her head and smiled. "I'll be fine, I need to see if I can find my brothers and see if they're okay."

Specs nodded. "Lets go then." He grabbed his hat and pulled it on his head. Mouse made sure that her hat was on and no hair was showing before she walked out of the deli behind Specs.

* * *

><p>"Now I can get why I'm getting called Mouse." Mouse laughed at the rowdy boys around her.<p>

Specs laughed and looked down at the shorter girl. "Yeah, you are pretty quiet for a newsie."

"You're not that loud either." She smiled back.

Hearing the gates to the Distribution Centre open, Mouse looked around to see Morris staring blankly into space and Oscar with a black eye. About to run over to them she turned around to see Race holding her back shaking his head. "Race." She said quietly.

"Well, well, well." Jack taunted the youngest brother. "What happened here?"

Oscar glared at Jack, he was not in the mood for this. "What happened there?" He nodded over to Mouse. "You got a newbie. Morris," he caught the older boys attention. "I think we should go and introduce ourselves to the newbie."

Jack's eyes widened and he pushed Oscar back. "Keep away." He growled. Oscar laughed and pushed past Jack.

"Jaaaack!" He heard one of the boys draw out his names. Turning around he could see Morris right behind Mouse. "We's got trouble." He noticed now that it was Albert who caught his attention.

"Hello newbie." Mouse's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"Keep away from him." Race pushed her behind his back.

"Anthony!" Oscar said with fake cheer. "How are you? You haven't seen our little sister anywhere have you?" He punched Race in the stomach.

Morris seeing that Race was distracted pounced for Mouse, knocking her to the floor and her hat falling off. Mouse looked with wide eyes as her long, dark blonde hair fell down her back. Breathing heavy out of fear she looked around to see that Oscar and Race had stopped fighting and all the boys around her were staring at her with wide eyes.

"What's going on boys?" Her uncle's booming voice sounded from a little distance away, footsteps gradually getting closer.

Springing into action, Morris threw his sister her hat. "Get out of here." He whispered harshly at her and pushed her off towards the gates.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! It's a new chapter. :D Thank you to the people who have reviewed you make me happy! Please review. :)<strong>


	13. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Chapter 13 - Goodbye**

"What's going on here?" Wiesel boomed at the group of boys.

"N..nothing." Morris stuttered and looked down.

Oscar took over from his brother. "There was a kid trying to cause trouble, he's gone now."

Their uncle was not satisfied with the answer but nodded anyway. "Get back to work then." The brothers nodded and followed their uncle back to the stand.

Jack let out a deep breath. "That was close." The other boys nodded. "C'mon lets get our papes then wes can go and look for her." The boys walked over to the stand and lined up to get their papers. "Race be careful." Jack warned looking over to where Weasel was staring at him sternly. Race gulped and nodded. "Ise think he's suspecting something." The boys walked over and joined the line.

Race looked at his cousins closely. They were not the same as a few days ago, both brothers were moving and looking almost automatic and would do whatever they were told to. Something had happened. "Fifty papes." Race placed his money on the counter. Oscar picked up the papers from behind him and gave them to Race, slipping something else in his hand unnoticed by his uncle.

Oscar looked at Race with sad eyes, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him up to him. "Sorry." He whispered quickly.

"Oscar what's happened?" Race cut him off from what he was about to say.

Oscar ignored the question. "Give the note to Emelie, please find her and keep her safe." As quick as he'd been off the floor, Race was thrown back down.

"Are you causing trouble?" Weasel looked down to Race.

Pulling his hat low over his head he spoke. "No sir." Race picked up his papers and ran off.

* * *

><p>Mouse didn't know where she was running to but all she knew was that she needed to get away. Out of breath she slowed down and jogged into an alley. Trying to catch her breath she sat down on the ground against the wall and cursed not knowing where she was. "Have fun trying to find your way home Mouse." She mumbled to herself.<p>

"_You are not allowed to leave this house Emelie." Emelie glared at her uncle. "If you leave this house again I will be forced to make sure you don't leave."_

_Emelie scoffed. "And what if I do leave?" She asked sarcastically. Even at seven she had already got the guts up to talk back to her uncle._

_"You will not leave and if you do I will not feed you for a week." Her uncle growled growing impatient with her._

_This time Emelie rolled her eyes. "How terrible." She knew she made a mistake as soon as she said that._

_Staring down at his niece all he could see was red. "You need to learn to watch your mouth." He slapped her across the face._

_Emelie looked at her uncle shocked, that was the first time she'd been hit. Glaring at her uncle with tears in her eyes she shouted, "I wish Ma and Pa were still alive! You're nothing but a bully." She turned around but was cut off by her uncle standing in front of her._

_Swallowing she stepped back from the man with fear in her eyes. Taking a step forward he leapt at the young girl and clasped his hands around her throat. "You listen here you little brat!" He spat, Emelie gasping for air. "You WILL obey me and if you don't I will make your life a living hell." He threw her to the floor._

_"I hate you!" Emelie shouted getting off the floor. "I hope you die!" She ran out of the room sobbing._

Mouse smiled as at rat ran across the cobblestone ground. It's amazing how the simplest things in life could bring the greatest happiness. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear someone enter the alley and sit down next to her.

"Youse okay?" Mouse jumped and saw Sniper sitting next to her.

"How did you get here?" She shouted out of shock.

Sniper laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean ta scare ya but Sniper, da name should explain it." Mouse nodded. "Youse also looked pretty lost in ya thoughts."

"Yeah." She fiddled with her fingers, a habit she'd picked up from her brothers.

"Ya feel like going? Ise can walk ya back ta da house." Sniper offered.

"Thanks, I don't know where we actually are." She stood up.

"We's almost at da Brooklyn Bridge." Sniper pointed to the bridge in the near distance. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>"You're lying to me and I know it." Nicholas growled at the brothers.<p>

Oscar laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nicholas paced across the floor. "I think you do Oscar. There was a note from your sister found in the trash the other day." Oscar mentally kicked himself, he should have ripped that note up. "What about that note you handed to one of the street rats today?" Oscar's eyes widened. "Ah yes Oscar, I saw that. You know where she is and you will bring her to me." Both brothers shook their heads. "Or do I need to make you tell the truth? What do you say Morris, ready for another round?" He walked over to Morris and ran a finger down his cheek.

"Leave me alone." Morris whispered shakily, his eyes widened with fear when Nicholas's hand kept trailing down his chest.

Oscar jumped towards Nicholas. "You leave him alone you sick bastard!" Nicholas turned around punching him in the face harshly and Oscar fell back.

"Maybe I should have a go with you Oscar." Nicholas suggested and started walking slowly towards him. "You would probably enjoy it."

"Keep away from me and my brother." Oscar screamed and scurried as far away as he could.

Nicholas smirked. "I will. If you bring me your sister and what's his name?" He tapped his chin sarcastically. "Your cousin Anthony. I will keep away from you for now but you find both of them and bring them to me or else this is your last night alive." Morris swallowed and breathed heavily whilst Oscar shook his head. "You have two hours, get out of here and find them." When both boys didn't move Nicholas snapped. "Now!"

* * *

><p>All the boys sat around the room tired from their day of selling and looking for Mouse. So far no one had found her and Sniper was the only one still out. "I hope she's okay." Race mumbled and flopped back on his bed. Pulling out the note that Oscar handed to him earlier that day he pondered if he should open it to see what it said. Sighing he put the note on the bed next to him and looked out the window. "Okay." He shot up off the bed narrowly missing the bottom of the top bunk. "I'm going out to look for her."<p>

"Do you mean me?" A voice made it's way into the room and the door opened revealing Mouse and Sniper.

"Mouse!" Race shouted and ran over to her wrapping her in a massive hug, other boys following to do the same.

"Hi." Specs said simply.

"Hi." Mouse smiled.

Specs looked her in the eyes. "You okay?"

Mouse nodded. "I'm fine."

"Thank god youse okay." Race cut in, reaching over to the note on his bed and handed it to Mouse. "Tis from ya brothers." Mouse nodded and walked over to her bed and opened the note.

_Emelie,_

_Meet us at Central Park at 8pm, bring Anthony._

_- Oscar_

Mouse folded up the note and placed it in her pocket. "What's the time?" She looked up.

"Uh, seven thirty." Jack said.

Mouse nodded and walked over to Race. "We need to go to Central Park." She dragged Race out of the room.

"Why do wes need ta go?" Race hissed once they were outside.

Mouse looked at Race. "Morris and Oscar." Race nodded and followed his cousin down the street towards Central Park.

* * *

><p>"There they are." Race pointed over to where two tall figures were standing in the shadows of a tree.<p>

Mouse let out a long awaited sigh of breath and ran over to them. "Morris, Oscar!" She shouted gaining their attention.

"Shh!" Oscar hissed as soon as she called their names.

"What's wrong?" Mouse questioned once Race and her had reached the brothers.

Oscar walked up to Mouse. "Unless you want us all to get killed you need to be quiet." He pulled her into a hug and closed his eyes. "You're alive." He sighed.

Mouse nodded and pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"You need to get out of here, you're not safe." Oscar turned his attention to his cousin. "You too Anthony, your father and Nicholas are very suspicious about both of you."

Mouse noticed Morris staring blankly into space again and she walked over to him. "Morris what's wrong?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and got no response. "Morris?" He kept staring ahead. Mouse turned sharply to face her other brother, concern filling her eyes. "Oscar what's happened?" She asked worried.

Oscar shook his head. "I...He...Niicc..." He stuttered, how could he tell his little sister what had happened to the oldest brother?

"How are we not safe? How much trouble are we in?" Race piped in trying to get Oscar's mind off what he was trying to say which was definitely something not pleasant.

Oscar took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "Em, they saw the note you left." He paused and looked at his sister. "Nicholas and uncle know that you're still in the area." This time he turned to Race. "Like I said your father is starting to get suspicious about you too." Race nodded. "You need to both get out or else you will get killed."

Mouse nodded, she hated how Oscar always got to the point and didn't sugar coat it. "What about you two? You're coming with us."

Oscar shook his head and looked at the ground. "We have two hours to find both of you and bring you back or else it's goodbye. Honestly Em, I think that the other option could be better sometimes." He looked at Morris.

Mouse shook her head slowly, tears in her eyes. "No." She whispered. "Please don't." She sobbed. "You can't leave me alone. Please don't leave me like Ma and Pa." She looked over at Race who looked like he'd just seen someone die.

Oscar brought his sister and cousin into a hug. "Honestly, sometimes you have to let people go." He lowered his voice. "Morris is already broken and dead, physically and mentally."

"No." Mouse sobbed. "No, I won't let you leave me, you can't." She pulled away from her brother and looked at him angrily.

"Em." Oscar whispered with tears now in his own eyes.

Mouse shook her head. "I can't believe you would do this." Mouse scoffed and ran away from the boys.

"Em!" He shouted one last time. Oscar and Race looked at the retreating girl sadly. "Anthony, promise me you'll look after her." Race nodded, a tear falling down his cheek. "We've both always loved you two and we're sorry for being such assholes to you and your friends."

Race shook his head. "Youse did what ya had ta. Just like wes stealing food, if youse didn't scare us ya would be dead. 'Tis how we live." Oscar looked in his cousin's eyes, they still had the mischievous look in them even now. '_That must be what happens when_ _you're a newsie for almost your whole life_.' Oscar thought.

Race turned around to go and find Mouse when Oscar stopped him one last time. "Apologise to her, we love you both and please look after her." Race shook his head, tears pouring out his eyes and crashed into Oscar's chest.

"Ise promise I will. I'llse miss ya buddy." He sobbed.

Oscar nodded unable to talk and reluctantly pulled away from the final hug. "Me too." He spat in his hand and held it out smiling. Race smiled and spat in his own hand and the two shook. "See ya street rat!" Oscar tried in his best street accent.

Race laughed. "See you rich boy." He tried in a proper accent and the two laughed. "I'll miss ya." Race said sadly and ran off to find his cousin who ran off into the dark streets of New York.

"I'll miss you too." Oscar whispered into the wind and turned around to his brother. "Come on Morris." He said shakily and dragged his older brother down the streets of Manhattan one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoops?... Please don't kill me because if you do then you won't find out what happens. <strong>


	14. Still Hurting

Disclaimer: It ain't mine

**Chapter 14 - Still Hurting**

Mouse sighed and looked out over the harbour of Brooklyn. "Youse okay?" She turned around and saw Race smiling sadly. Mouse shrugged and turned back around looking at the water. "Tis been three weeks ya know." Race sighed sitting down next to her.

_The front door to the lodging house slammed close and all the boys waited to see who had come in in a fit of anger. Mouse stormed into the bunk room and flopped down on her bed, Race following behind at a safe distance. "What happened?" Jack pulled a sad looking Race aside._

_"Mouse and I isn't safe. Her brothers was there ta warn us, that's why wes went ta Central Park. They said that Weasel and Nicholas is getting suspicious 'bout us and we needs ta get out or else we'd be in big trouble and if they didn't turn up with us they'd die tonight." Race spoke too quickly and shook his head scowling when he saw Jacks eyes light up about the possibility of not having to deal with the Delancey brothers anymore._

_Jack nodded, thinking about what to do. "Okay." He paused. "I'll send ya both ta Brooklyn for a few weeks then I'll fetch youse. Ya can leave tonight if ya want."_

_Race nodded and walked over to Mouse who was facing the wall. "Mouse?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Wes gonna go ta Brooklyn for a few weeks and stay with some friends." Race sighed and patted Mouse on the shoulder when she didn't respond and he went over to his own bunk._

_Mouse ran a finger over a picture and sniffed. "I'm sorry." She put the picture under her pillow and stared at the wall ignoring the newsboys in the room and the rest of the world._

"Ya want ta sell papes as soon as wes get back or wait a bit?" Race asked trying to spark a conversation and get her mind off her brothers.

Mouse shrugged, "I don't know." She whispered. "Is it even safe to go back there?" She stood up and walked away from Race. Sighing Race pulled out a cigar and lit it up, looking over the harbour he took in the view.

"Race." The boy turned around to see Spot standing behind him crossed armed. "Jack is here for ya." Race nodded, swung his legs over the end of the pier and stood up facing the Brooklyn leader.

Race spat into his hand and held it out to Spot. "Thanks for letting us stay."

Spot nodded and spat into his own hand and shook with Race. "If ya needs ta come back again ya can." The leader sighed. "Be safe." Race nodded and locked eyes with Spot, a secret message swapped between the two.

Race smirked at Spot and walked towards the Manhattan leader and his cousin who were waiting near the lodging house. "See youse." Race waved and smiled to the ground.

"See ya." Spot looked around to see if anyone was around. Seeing that Jack was talking to Mouse and none of his boys were around he started walking towards Race. Unable to control himself any longer Spot ran forward, pulled Race behind a nearby crate and smashed his lips onto his.

Race ran a hand through Spot's hair and pulled back. "Ise gonna miss ya." He whispered.

"Ya can come and visit." Spot linked their fingers together. "I'll come and visit yas too. Tis just back ta how it was before ya were here." Race nodded.

"Back ta the normal schedule." Race sighed and leaned in for another quick kiss. "Ise better go before Jack starts wondering where wes disappeared ta."

Spot nodded and let go of Race's hand. "See ya." He smiled and watched Race run over to where Mouse and Jack were waiting for him.

Spot closed his eyes and smiled to himself, flopping back on the crate. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and walked out from behind the crate.

"Sorry." Race apologised quickly when he reached Jack and Mouse.

Jack looked over to Race and then Spot, he was sure something was going on there. He made a mental note to ask Race later and waved at Spot. The Brooklyn leader waved back at the three Manhattan newsies. "Ya ready ta go?"

"Yeah, Ise need ta see everyone." Race jumped up and down, excited to see his friends again.

Noticing Mouse had stayed quiet he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wes promise ta look after ya, you'll be fine." Mouse looked at the ground and tried to stop the tears that were about to fall. "C'mon." He patted her on the shoulder and pulled her along, walking away from Brooklyn and towards Manhattan.

* * *

><p>"Guess who's back!" Race sung as he walked through the door to the bunk room. Boys jumped off their bunks shouting his name and ran over to him greeting their friend who they hadn't seen for almost a month.<p>

"Mouse!" Les shouted jumping off of the top of one of the bunks and ran over crushing her in a massive hug. Mouse smiled lightly and picked up the small boy. "I've missed ya." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"I've missed you too." Mouse replied quietly and caught Specs's eye. "Why don't you go and say hi to Race, I'll talk to you later." She put the boy down and he ran over to the other newsie.

Specs walked over to Mouse. "You okay?"

Mouse shrugged. "I don't know." She looked at the ground.

Specs took the girl's hand. "Come on." He said simply and pulled her down the stairs. The newsboys could usually be found in one of two places, the bunk room or the as they called it the lounge room downstairs which consisted of a small fire, a worn couch, a few tables and chairs and a tattered rug on the floor in front of the fire place. This was usually where their gatherings with newsies from other parts of New York took place.

Specs sat down in front of the fire cross legged and pulled Mouse's hand so she sat down in front of him. "How are you feeling?"

Mouse shrugged and looked into the fire. "I honestly don't know." She laughed and shook her head feeling the tears come to her eyes.

"Hey." Specs took her hand.

Feeling her hand in Specs, Mouse couldn't help herself and let the sob she'd been holding in escape and tears run down her cheeks. Shaking her head she fell into Specs's strong chest. "They're gone." She sobbed loudly. Specs pulled Mouse close to him and rested his chin on her head. "No." She sobbed shakily and Specs ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her. Mouse sniffed trying catching her breath. "I want a family." She sobbed again. "I want my family back." She whispered sadly and buried her head into Specs's chest.

"You've got me." Mouse pulled her head up from his chest and looked Specs in the eye. Before either had realised what was happening, both were leaning in and their lips connected. Specs wrapped his arm around Mouse's waist and pulled away resting his forehead on hers. "I think I may be in love with you." He whispered rubbing his thumb along her side.

Mouse smiled and looked down. "Me too." Specs smiled and they leaned in for another kiss.

A noisy banging on the door made the two newsies jump apart. "What was that?" Mouse looked at the door.

"Anthony!" An urgent voice called from the outside.

Specs jumped up. "Who is that?" He asked worriedly, it was not a good sign if there were people who knew the newsies actual names. Specs pulled Mouse up and he stood in front of her, ready to protect her if he had to.

The banging on the door came again. "Emelie!" The voice seemed more urgent and worried now.

Hearing her name Mouse ran towards the door. "Mouse." Specs whispered and held her back from the door. "It could be a trick."

"Help!" The voice broke.

Emelie looked between Specs and the door. "Sorry." She said quickly, breaking away from Specs and ran towards the door swinging it open. She froze and her breathing stopped as she saw who was standing at the door, shaking her head she slowly stepped away. Standing there were her brothers both covered in blood, Oscar slouched over unconscious and Morris supporting him weakly looking like he was about to pass out himself.

"Help." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>An okayish(?) chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Too bad if you don't ship Sprace because I do so you have to deal with a little bit in this story. :) Please review. <strong>


	15. Stitches

Disclaimer: Nope

**Chapter 15 - Stitches**

Mouse stood in shock, her brothers were supposed to be dead. "Em you have to help us." Morris begged when his sister didn't move. Specs jumped forward taking Oscar off of Morris, carried him inside and placed him on the worn couch.

Mouse stood staring at Morris. "You're supposed to be dead." She whispered shaking her head in disbelief.

"We..." Morris started but stopped when he started swaying on the spot.

"Morris!" She shouted, breaking out of her trance. Mouse ran towards her brother catching him just before he fell to the ground. "Specs!" The girl shouted for help, struggling to hold her brother up. Specs ran out of the house again and took the slouched Morris off of Mouse.

"Oscar's on the couch, he needs help." Specs nodded inside and let Mouse run in front of him.

Mouse took a breath and ran inside to tend to her other brother. Running over to the couch she could see that his shirt had got even redder and he was gasping for air. "Please no." Mouse ran over to Oscar and started unbuttoning his shirt as fast as she could. Ripping his shirt off of him Mouse found her worst fears confirmed. "Jack!" She screamed, scrunching up Oscar's shirt and pressing it onto his right side where deep red blood was pouring out of a stab wound.

"What?" Jack shouted coming down the stairs to see what all the carry on was about. Glancing over and seeing the two unconscious boys, Jack shook his head. "Get them outta here now!" He pointed towards the door.

"No." Mouse shouted back. "They're staying." She turned her attention towards Specs who was looking over Morris. "Can you keep an eye on him, I think he's just exhausted."

"Mouse." Jack growled stalking towards her. "Youse get them outta here right now."

Mouse shut her eyes tight as she felt the blood seeping through Oscar's top and onto her hands. "They're my brothers Jack." She turned her head towards the Manhattan leader. "They're my family, I can help them." She turned back to Oscar and pressed the shirt harder into his side to try and stop the steady flow blood. "Please Jack." Mouse begged.

"No." Jack turned around and started towards the stairs.

Mouse looked over at Specs with pleading eyes. "Jack." He started walking over to him. "It's her family, imagine if it was you in this situation." Specs looked over at Morris who was placed on the floor in front of the fire and Mouse who was sitting with Oscar, looking between the two boys. "They need help, please."

Jack glared at Specs. "Fine." He spat, Specs opened his mouth to thank him but was cut off by the unimpressed leader. "But she gets them outta here as fast as possible." Jack stalked back up the stairs.

Specs nodded, walked over to Mouse and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can you fix him?" He asked softly.

Mouse nodded. "I need some thread, a needle and some alcohol." Specs nodded and turned to run up the stairs. "Specs." The blonde newsie turned around. "Can you tell Race too?" Specs nodded and ran off upstairs.

Mouse reached up and brushed Oscar's fringe away from his forehead. "This is going to hurt, I'm sorry." She looked down at the shirt which was now red and prayed that Specs would be back soon.

"Mouse whats 'appened? Ise was told ta come down here." Race asked quietly coming down the stairs.

Mouse turned around and faced her cousin. "They came a couple of minutes ago, Oscar was already out and Morris passed out almost a few minutes ago." She nodded towards Morris. "I think he's out from exhaustion, Oscar's not as good."

Race slowly walked over to Mouse and peered over her shoulder. "Do ya knows how it happened?"

Mouse shook her head. "Probably Weasel or Nicholas."

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs Race turned around. "Sorry Race but I had to break into your secret stash." Race had a pained expression on his face as Specs walked over to Mouse and handed her the needle, thread, alcohol and dropped three pillows and blankets on the floor from the bunks upstairs.

"Race, can you get some water, a bowl and a cloth or something please." Mouse asked slowly pulling the shirt off of Oscar's wound and wincing. Since the blood had slowed a bit she could now see how deep the wound actually was.

Specs squatted down behind her and put a hand on her back. "Are you going to be okay?" Mouse nodded and started wiping at the puncture.

Race entered the room again with a bowl of water and a cloth. "Heres ya go." He placed them on the floor next to Mouse who nodded.

Pulling the shirt away completely, Mouse poured some alcohol onto the cloth and dabbed Oscar's side. "Please don't wake up Osc." She mumbled to herself and looked up at his young face. Over the years she had noticed how different her brothers looked whilst they slept. When they were awake they looked strong, confident and wise beyond their age but once they were asleep only could you see how vulnerable, young and scared they actually were. Pouring more alcohol onto a new spot on the cloth, Specs passed Mouse the needle, which he had put the thread in and she ran the cloth over it thoroughly. Taking a deep breath, Mouse squinted at the needle, lowered it to Oscar's skin and made the first pierce in his skin. Seeing Oscar making small movement, Mouse stopped sewing his skin back together and turned to Specs and Race. "He might wake up, can someone make sure he doesn't or if he does keep him calm."

"Ise could knock 'im out?" Race suggested, trying to lighten the situation.

Mouse stared at Race unimpressed. "Something practical." She sighed and turned back around to tend to Oscar.

The room grew silent again and Race and Specs went over to check on Morris. "Ise wonder what happened ta him." Race wondered to himself aloud.

Specs turned to Race with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Race shrugged. "Tis looks like something bad happened. He's looked so outta it a few weeks ago, like he is dead."

"Race." Specs looked at him with sad eyes. "Since they have left too, you're going to be really unsafe. I think you should keep away from the distribution centre and lay low."

"Is there a knife or scissors?" Mouse's voice interrupted the boys.

Race looked around the floor to see where he had placed the scissors he'd bought down earlier. Finding them not too far from him he leaned over and picked them up. Pushing himself off the ground he walked over and passed them to Mouse who held them and cut the thread.

Sighing, Mouse dropped the scissors onto the floor next to her and sat back on her heels. "I'm going to stay down here tonight, you don't have to stay here."

"Okay." Race nodded. "If ya needs anything shout ta me." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Please don't tell any of the others yet." Mouse called after Race as he climbed the stairs to the bunk room.

Mouse looked down at her hands and noticed all the blood on them. Feeling her stomach drop, she ran over to the bowl of water on the floor and started scrubbing her hands roughly. "I'm going to kill Weasel and Nicholas and that bastard's son." She mumbled harshly under her breath. "Why did they have to come back?" She kept scrubbing her hands so rough that she didn't know they were now bright red.

Specs ran over and pulled Mouse's hands away from her so she would stop scrubbing them. "Calm down, look what you've done to your hands." He pulled them up between their noses and ran his thumbs over the front of her hands. Mouse looked up into Specs eyes sadly. "I'm staying down here with you tonight."

Mouse shook her head. "No, you go upstairs and sleep, I'll be fine."

Specs sighed. "You know how many times I've heard the other boys say they're fine?" Specs lent forward and rested his forehead on Mouse's, looking her in the eye. "They're not fine, they need someone there to talk to them, to hold them and tell them that everything will be okay in the end because we have each other. They don't want any help because they don't want to seem weak." He paused and took a breath. "It's okay to not be fine because we all have bad pasts here and they can come back sometimes. The streets are a rough place, we see things that no one should have to see. You're not fine, you're scared and upset so please don't tell me that you're fine when I know you're not."

"Specs..." Mouse looked him in the eye.

Specs leaned in and kissed her. "I'm staying down here with you and I'm going to help you help your brothers." He looked in her eyes with love and truth.

Mouse swallowed and looked down. "Okay." She nodded.

Specs pulled back. "Lets see if we can move the couch any closer to the fire. It's going to get cold soon." Mouse nodded and the pair walked over to the couch, thankfully there wasn't a huge distance to move it. "Ready?" Specs grabbed hold of one of the sides.

Mouse nodded and the pair slowly dragged the couch closer to the fireplace. "Goddammit Oscar!" She hissed. "I forgot how heavy you are." Stepping back from the couch, Mouse shook her hands to get feeling back in them. Looking down at Morris on the floor she picked up one of the pillows off the floor, placed it under his head and threw a blanket over him. Turning around, she smiled to see that Specs had placed a pillow under Oscar and blanket over him.

Finding a spot in front of the couch Mouse sat down and let out a deep breath. Feeling the blanket being wrapped around her shoulder she looked up to Specs. "Sleep, I'll wake you up if anything happens." Mouse nodded and laid her head down on the pillow behind her, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>I like the Delancey brothers too much to kill them off. I hate cliffhangers so I give you another chapter. Please review. :D<strong>


	16. the Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Nope

**Chapter 16: the Calm Before the Storm**

Mouse woke up freezing early the next morning to a tickling on her shoulder. Rolling on her back she saw Specs playing with her long, curly hair which had fallen down her back during the night. "Have they woken up yet?" She shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

Specs shook his head. "Nope." He yawned.

Mouse sighed and looked over at her two brothers, glad to see that both were still breathing. "Did you sleep at all?" Specs closed his eyes, yawning again and shook his head. Mouse looked at Specs with a disapproving stare. "You should have woken me up, you need to sleep too." She stood up throwing the pillow and blanket at him. "Go upstairs and sleep, I'll be okay." She crossed her arms over her shivering body, staring down at Specs who was leaning back against the couch, the blanket now wrapped around him.

Specs smiled and shook his head. "I'm staying here." Mouse didn't look impressed. "The boys are all still asleep so I'd probably wake them up and what if something happens and you need someone down here?"

Mouse sighed, this was a fight she was not going to win. "Okay, but you have to sleep." She shifted from foot to foot, trying to keep warm.

"You're freezing." Specs unwrapped the blanket from around himself and took Mouse's hand, pulling her down to the ground next to him. Looking up to Specs, Mouse smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close him, pulling the blanket around them.

Mouse smiled and placed her head on Specs's shoulder. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"How could you let all THREE of them get away?" Wiesel shouted at a emotionless Nicholas and Gabriel. "You were supposed to keep them here at whatever cost."<p>

Gabriel stepped forward. "Well maybe if you listened to my father and we killed them, we could get on with the next part."

Wiesel slammed his fist down on the office desk. "Shut UP Gabriel, you keep out of this!" He turned his attention to Nicholas. "What do you think you're going to do now?"

Nicholas strolled over to Wiesel and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Gabriel could not hear what they were saying but gathered that it was something good for the way Wiesel was smiling and the new light in his eyes.

Nicholas pulled back from his ear, Wiesel nodding. "That sounds splendid Nicholas, very good thinking." He shook Nicholas's hand and showed him some paperwork.

"What are we planning to do Mr. Wiesel?" Gabe asked nervously.

The older man walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will find out in time young Gabriel." He smiled at the young eighteen year old. "Please, call me Edmond. We're friends, you don't have to act like we're not." He leaned in close so Nicholas couldn't hear. "You screw this up at all and I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell." Gabriel swallowed and nodded with wide green eyes, finding his father oblivious and concentrating on the paperwork.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked into the lodging house to hear the sound of the boys getting ready upstairs. Noticing the couch had moved closer to the fire place she walked over to see which one of the boys had spent the night in front of it. Glancing over the back of it she was confused to see both the Delancey brothers asleep, Oscar on the couch and Morris nearby on the floor. Seeing a small movement in the corner of her eye, Katherine smiled when she saw Specs and Mouse cuddled together against the couch, Mouse's head tucked into Specs chest and his chin resting on top of her head, one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder.<p>

Walking back slowly and quietly, Katherine made her way over to the stairs. Grasping the cold hand rail she made her way up the creaky stairs and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Katherine questioned through the door.

Hearing someone scrambling over to the door she stood back as the door swung open. "Ace!" Jack said cheerfully.

"Shh!" She shushed him and poked her head into the bunk room. "Come downstairs quietly." She gestured for the boys to follow her down.

Jack panicked, they didn't know about the visitors yet. Sighing he stood at the door, blocking the way so the boys couldn't get out. "Ya need ta know that Mouse's bruddas showed up last night pretty bad. Ise know ya won't be happy but as soon as dey is better dey are outta here."

Romeo stepped forward. "Why Jack? Ya knows what dey have done ta us, as soon as dey is better dey is probably gonna get us."

Jack ran his hand over his face. "I know, Ise told Mouse dat dey is outta here as soon as dey are better so wes are gonna try and be peaceful okay?" The boys nodded and some grumbled an agreement.

"What's Katherine wanna show wes downstairs?" Finch asked Katherine who was behind Jack.

Katherine smiled. "You need to promise to keep quiet." Jack stood aside and let the eager boys out of the room. Quietly she led the group down the stairs and pointed over at the couch. "Don't wake them." She warned and the boys walked over to the couch.

Some of the boys smiled whilst others giggled and stared down at the sleeping couple. "Ise sees Specs has found himself a goil." Romeo pushed his way to the front. "'Kay pay up boys." He held his hand out, waiting for his winnings.

Katherine walked towards the group. "You put bets on when they'd get together?" She questioned as the boys slowly handed Romeo their money.

Romeo nodded, counting his money and stashed it in his pocket. "I knews dey would gets together when Mouse got back from Brooklyn."

Smiling, Katherine shook her head. "Lets leave them sleeping." She tried to pull the boys away.

Race sat down on the floor in front of Mouse and Specs. "Nah, Ise gonna wait here 'til dey wake up." The others boys grinned mischievously and sat around the room, ready to surprise the two sleeping teenagers.

"I'm going to go and see Jack." Katherine quietly moved out of the room leaving the boys alone, which could be a bad idea.

Albert peeked over the couch. "When will deys wake up?"

"When dey do Albert." Crutchie flopped down on a chair, kicking his crutch with his good leg.

Romeo groaned and dramatically flopped onto Finch. "But dat could bes ages!"

"Or not." Race mumbled.

Immediately all the boys jumped up from where they were either sitting or laying on the floor. Forgetting that Romeo was laying on him, Finch jumped up and tripped over his friend. Whipping around to yell at him, a few of the boys shushed him and Finch sighed, leaning down to help his friend up. Running over and gathering around a fidgeting Specs, the boys grinned as Mouse cuddled in closer to him.

Unable to control himself, Elmer put a hand over his mouth and started giggling. Gaining the attention of some of the other newsboys he gulped, he knew what was about to happen. Starting to slowly walk back, the newsie was attacked by the others swatting their hats at him and telling him to be quiet. "I'llse be quiet, sorry." He put his hands up in surrender.

Turning around sharply, Race hissed at them. "Be quiet, youse is gonna wake dem."

Mouse rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Hearing hushed whispers, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself face to face with her cousin. "Shit Race!" The startled girl jumped, waking Specs in the process.

Race smiled, pleased with himself. "Well... What have wes got here?" He moved back so that Specs and Mouse could see all the other boys crowded around them. Feeling her cheeks starting to blush, Mouse looked down to the ground and fiddled with the blanket that was now laying on the floor. "Someone founds themselves a goil?"

Specs smiled shyly. "Maybe." He shrugged and glanced at an embarrassed Mouse. Specs wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Ise thinks he has!" Romeo shouted from the back of the group.

Finch sighed. "Yeah, dats so ya can gets ya money!" He grabbed Romeo's hat and ran off with it. Groaning, Romeo went after Finch.

"Wait," Mouse looked up, still fidgeting with the blanket. "You put bets on when we would get together?"

All the boys looked down to the ground or away from the couple on the floor guilty. "Maybe." Mush mumbled.

Mouse smiled and shook her head and Specs looked over at her and shrugged. "I suppose we are then?" He looked at Mouse questioningly in the eye and shrugged. "If you want to be." Mouse smiled, nodding as all the boys cheered.

* * *

><p>Katherine sighed and looked at Jack. "What's wrong?"<p>

Jack shrugged and looked over the early morning bustle in Manhattan. "It just ain't seem right." He took his hat off and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

Wondering what was troubling him, Katherine walked over and placed a hand on his arm. "What doesn't?"

"Da Delancey bruddas, dey just show up here outta da blue when dey haven't been seen for over three weeks and dey is almost dead." He pulled Katherine into a hug and placed his chin on the top of her head. "Ise just have a feeling dat it ain't gonna be safe soon."

Katherine pulled away confused and looked up at Jack. "What do you mean?"

Jack looked down at Katherine in the eyes. "What's happened to da Delanceys, dat's Nicholas' work. He's dangerous Ace, dat's nothing. He attacks people, most of dem is poor." He leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling back. "Ise don't wanna scare ya or anything, but Ise don't want ya ta go out alone for da moment. Ise want someone with ya whenever ya are outta da house." Looking like Katherine was about to disagree, he leaned down and placed his forehead on hers. "Ise don't want anything ta happen ta ya, please?"

Katherine pulled back and looked up into his brown eyes. "Okay, I will. Please keep me updated on everything though, so I can keep safe." She let out a nervous breath. "Maybe if anything happens I could write an article for the paper and we could get this madman locked up." She suggested.

"I like dat idea." Jack smiled and hugged her again. "I know I haven't asked ya father or anything and Ise know I is doing this da wrong way." He paused as his heart sped up in his chest. Stepping back from Katherine, he ran his hands along her arms, taking both her hands he knelt down on one knee. "Ace, Katherine. Will ya marry me?" He asked shakily as he looked her in the eyes.

Katherine stood still for what felt like an eternity before nodding slowly. "Yes I will Jack."

Jack let out a laugh and stood up, taking Katherine in his arms and kissing her. "Ise don't have a ring or anything." He blabbered worried.

Katherine placed a hand on his cheek. "It doesn't matter, I have you." Jack smiled, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Should wes go and tell da others?" Jack pulled back smiling.

Katherine thought for a minute before shaking her head. "Not yet." She smiled. "Lets tell my father first." Jack paled.

* * *

><p>Jack walked downstairs hand in hand with Katherine. "Who's ready? Wes leaving now." All of the boys got up from the conversation on the floor and walked over to the door, ready to leave for the distribution centre. Seeing Race going to walk out of the door, Jack put his arm out to stop him. "Not you Race, Ise don't want ya near da distribution centre."<p>

Race threw his head back. "But Jack!" He groaned. "Ise need ta sell."

"Tisn't safe for ya. Look, me or one of da other boys can get ya papes and ya can go sell near Brooklyn or something but ya not allowed ta go anywhere near the centre. Make sure someone is with ya." He turned around to face all the boys who were waiting by the door. "Dat's for all of ya. I want ya ta always have someone wherever ya go. I don't want ta worry youse but I has a feeling that something isn't right and wes might not be safe." He saw some of the boys with worried faces and they started speculating what it could be with each other.

Mouse turned to face Specs. "You should go and sell too."

Specs shook his head. "I'm staying here with you, I'll be fine for one day. I'm not like the others and spend all my money." He looked over to the rowdy group of boys. "You can't stay here by yourself, it might not be safe." Mouse nodded.

"Right boys!" Jack called over the noise. "Ise gonna pair ya up. I'll go with Crutchie, Finch and Albert, Race and Sniper, Henry and Romeo."

"But I wanna go with Finch!" Romeo cried, pointing to his friend.

Jack looked over at the young boy. "I want ya younger ones ta be paired up with da older boys." Romeo crossed his arms and pouted. Jack rolled his eyes and went back to calling names. "Mush and Buttons, Jojo and Elmer, Peanuts and Skittery, Itey and Kid and Mouse and Specs." He called to the last boy. Specs turned around and faced the Manhattan leader. "Ya are ta stay with Mouse at all times, do not let her outta ya sight. I don't know how safe dey are." Jack referred to all three of the siblings, Specs nodded and looked over at Mouse.

"Dat won't be hard, dey can't keep their eyes off each other." One of the boys mumbled, causing some of the others to chuckle lightly.

Jack rolled his eyes turning back to the boys, this was going to be a long day. "Lets go boys." He lead them out of the door and into the streets.

* * *

><p>Nicholas smiled as he saw the newsboys approaching. Leaning over to his son, he whispered into his ear. "Don't screw this up or else you'll regret it." He warned the boy. "You ready?" Gabe nodded stiffly and stood up straight, pulling down on his vest and taking a deep breath.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I just really love Finch and Romeo's friendship, I think they would have a really good friendship. I thought that I should tell you who I see each of the characters as. Everyone except Jack and Spot, I visualise as the OBC. I see Jack as Corey Cott and Spot as Clay Thomson. Please review and tell me what you think. :D <strong>


	17. A Possible Problem

Disclaimer: *Cinderella voice* I wish!

**Chapter 17 - A Possible Problem**

Gabe stalked lazily over to the newsies as they walked through the gate of the distribution centre. "What do you think you're doing rats?" Spying a small boy, Gabe strolled over to Romeo and grabbed a fistful of his vest, pulling him up off the ground. "What do you think you're doing runt?" The larger boy spat in his face.

"Leave 'im alone." Jack growled slowly, clenching his fists ready for a fight if needed.

Gabe laughed and threw Romeo down to the ground. "Why should I?" He turned to face an angry Jack.

Romeo stood up from the ground, dusting himself off and walked over to Finch. "What's his problem?" Finch shrugged and turned back to the stand off happening in front of them.

Jack slowly walked towards Gabe, glaring at him. "Leave me boys alone."

Gabe looked around at the boys with a fake look of shock on his face. "These are all your boys?" He turned his attention towards an unsuspecting Crutchie. "Even this dumb crip." He ran over to the crippled boy and pushed him over.

Boys immediately gathered around him, trying to help him up. "Ise fine, Ise fine." Crutchie turned down all the boys offers for help.

Fuming with anger, Jack swung a swift hit to the left side of the laughing boy's face, knocking a surprised Gabe the ground. Standing over him, Jack put a firm hand against his throat. "Don't ya dare touch them, ya leave my boys alone and get da hell outta here." He let go of Gabe's throat and sharply stood up.

Obnoxiously laughing, Gabe stood up to face Jack and leaned into his ear. "Don't worry, my father's done more than touch that girl's brothers." Jack sucked in a sharp breath and glared at a grinning Gabe out of the corner of his eyes. "You keep an eye out or maybe one of your boys might be next. You don't want to loose any of them now do you? Or maybe I should just go find the girl, I'm waiting to have my fun with her again since I didn't get to finish last time." He pulled away from Jack's ear and looked at him in the eye. "Keep an eye on your back Jack. Especially these next few days." Gabe looked behind Jack at the other boys smiling and turned around walking away.

Jack took deep shaky breaths, pulling his hat off he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Sensing his stress, Crutchie limped over to him. "Jack, youse okay?" Crutchie had learned not to get too close to Jack whilst he was like this. "Jack?"

Jack turned around to face all the boys. "Wes need ta go. I'll tell ya later I just need ta get back ta da house."

Albert stepped forward. "What about out papes?" Other boys nodded in agreement. "We needs ta sell."

Turning his attention to Albert, Jack sighed. "We needs ta get back ta da house, I'll tell ya when wes get dere." Some of the boys turned around and slowly made their way out of the gates with slumped shoulders. Looking through the crowd, Jack ran over to the boy he was looking for. "Sniper." The boy in question turned around and nodded. "Ise need ya ta go 'round da corner and find dem." Knowing who Jack was referring to, Sniper ran off to fetch Race and Davey who had stayed around the corner from the distribution office.

"Jack!" The leader turned around to see Crutchie limping as fast as he could towards him. "What's happened?" Crutchie puffed as he reached his friend.

"I only want ta say it once so wait 'til wes get back ta da house." Jack sighed and walked out of the distribution centre gates with his boys.

* * *

><p>Mouse sighed and leaned back against Specs's chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Specs leaned his chin on her shoulder. "You okay?"<p>

"Yeah, I just want them to wake up soon." Mouse looked over at Morris who was fidgeting in his sleep. "And hope that they're okay."

Specs leant over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "They will be." Mouse looked up at him with confused eyes. Tucking a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, Specs smiled. "For all the years I've been here, those boys don't go down without a fight, they're tough and strong minded. They'd probably go to hell and back for you."

Mouse turned around facing Specs and kissed him. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, Specs smiled and pulled back laughing.

"No!" Both Mouse and Specs turned around when they heard the scream. "Leave me alone!" Morris laid tossing and turning on the floor screaming. "Keep away from me!" Mouse ran over to her brother and placed her hands on his shoulder, trying to stop him moving. "Leave him alone!" He screamed, kicking around.

"Morris." Mouse whispered trying to wake him. "Morris, you need to wake up." Morris turned fitfully in his sleep and let out a broken sob. "Morris please." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Wake up for me."

Morris shot up, eyes looking around the room frantically. "Em." He sobbed when his eyes met his younger sister's. Pulling her into a hug he broke down sobbing, tucking his face into her hair. "Don't let them get me."

Pulling away alarmed, Mouse looked into her older brother's red eyes. "What happened?"

"No." Morris shut his eyes, shaking his head furiously as visions of the past few weeks popped into his head. Breathing heavily, his eyes snapped open and he stared at Mouse. "He can't know where you are." Morris swallowed with tears in his eyes and looked over at Oscar. Letting the tears fall down his cheeks, Morris looked down at the floor. "This is my fault." He whispered.

Mouse moved over to her older brother so she was kneeling in front of him and took his hand. "No it's not. It's not anyone's fault."

Snatching his hand away, he stood up and looked up at Mouse furiously. "Yes it is Emelie." He snapped. "I made us leave the house and I told you to run. If I didn't tell you to run then Nicholas wouldn't be out on a rampage to find you, Oscar wouldn't be laying on the couch almost dead and I wouldn't be..." Morris cut himself off.

"Wouldn't be what?" Mouse stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrows. "Wouldn't be here alive?" She took a step forward. "Morris, we've seen what Nicholas is capable of. If we didn't go we would be dead or laying on the floor beaten and bloody or violated." Mouse paused when she saw all the colour drain from Morris's face and his arms tense. "Morris what's wrong?" She took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Snapping back to reality, Morris shook his head, tears in his eyes once again. "I'm scared."

Wrapping her arms around her brother, Mouse looked up at him. "You're safe here." Morris nodded and sat back down on the ground, staring into the small fire that was burning.

Hearing the front door to the lodging house open, Mouse turned around and looked at Specs. "Who is that?" Hearing the boys coming in both Specs and Mouse sighed with relief as the boys made their way into the room.

A very pale and nervous looking Jack looked over at Mouse. "Mouse, Ise need ta talk ta ya alone." Sensing that there was something wrong, the boys made no smart comments or remarks as Jack lead them into a side room. Closing the door behind him, Jack pulled his hat off, sighing loudly. "Dere's no easy way ta tell ya dis Mouse."

Mouse stood up straight. "What?"

Jack looked above Mouse to try and keep his confidence. "Gabriel was at da distribution centre today." He looked down at Mouse who now had a big look of confusion and fear in her eyes. "He said some things ta me." Talking in a deep breath, Mouse slowly nodded. "He said dat he is gonna find ya so he could finish having his fun." Mouse shuddered at the memory. "Ise told him ta leave ya all alone and not touch ya and he said his faddah has done more den touch ya bruddas." Mouse paused in shock. Could that be why Morris was so odd? "Ise sorry ta be da one ta tell ya but I thought ya should know."

Mouse nodded slowly, a lump in her throat. "Is that all?" She squeaked out, Mouse followed Jack towards the door.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, Ise gonna get da boys together ta tell da rest." Mouse nodded and followed Jack back into the room where her brothers and the newsies were all sitting around the room, the newsies on one side glaring at Morris and Oscar whilst Specs sat in the middle to keep the peace if needed.

Walking over to Specs, Mouse wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on her chest. "You okay?" Specs looked down and ran a hand through her hair. Mouse shrugged and sighed, not noticing the half glare, half smile Morris was giving her.

Jack walked into the middle of the room and cleared his throat. "Boys, we ain't safe." The room dropped to silence and all the boys looked at their leader. "Wes got threats from Nicholas and his son and he said dat we needs ta keep an eye on our back. Now I don't know what dis means but wes need ta be careful. Ise thinking I might send Race, Mouse, ya bruddas and some of ya younger ones ta Brooklyn 'til dis is sorted out. Ise just want everyone ta be safe." Jack slightly smiled when he saw Race's eye light up at the mention of going to Brooklyn.

Mouse sighed and looked up at Specs. "Back to Brooklyn again." She smiled sadly.

Specs smiled as an idea popped into his head. "I'll ask Jack if I can go with you. He'd probably want someone to watch over everyone, especially Finch and Romeo. They can get a bit of a handful sometimes." Both Specs and Mouse chuckled lightly.

"Aren't they always?" Mouse unwrapped her arms from Specs and slowly made her way over to her brother. Tapping him on the shoulder, Morris jumped around with fear in his eyes. "It's me Morris." Mouse put her hands up. "Can we talk?"

Morris nodded and Mouse lead them into the same room that Jack and her had been in before. Closing the door, Mouse turned around and faced Morris with concern in her eyes. "Jack saw Gabriel at the distribution office today, he told me what happened." She looked over at Morris who looked scared. "Is it true?" Morris nodded slowly and Mouse pulled him into a hug, her stomach dropping. "Oscar too?"

Morris shook his head. "They can't get you." He mumbled. "I'm not letting them get you and Oscar."

"Mouse?" Specs called through the door.

Morris looked at his sister confused. "Why are they calling you Mouse, Em?"

Mouse walked over to the door and opened it to face Specs. "My newsie name, it's safer then using my real name." Mouse sighed and looked up at Specs. "Yeah?"

"Oscar's awake." Mouse nodded and Morris and her followed Specs back into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know what I'm writing right now because I'm so tired so I'll probably read this when I'm actually awake and want to rewrite the whole chapter. All I know is that I really enjoy readingwriting dark stories. Please review. :D**


	18. Back to Brooklyn

Disclaimer: Nope nope nopitey nope-a-nope

**Chapter 18 - Back to Brooklyn**

"You sure you're okay to walk?" Mouse asked concerned as Oscar stood up wincing with the help of Morris and Specs.

Oscar looked at Mouse annoyed. "I'm fine Emelie, it's been three days since I've been awake."

"For the billionth time!" Mouse threw her hands in the air. "You have to call me Mouse."

"She's right." Jack came down the stairs. "Ya should have different names too if ya is gonna stay here." He walked over to the three siblings and Specs.

Morris glared at Jack. "What's changed your attitude?" He mumbled. "The other day you were going to throw us out the street and now you're adopting us?" He laughed sarcastically.

"Morris," Jack sighed and looked at the taller boy. "I know wes ain't friends but I know what Nicholas is capable of." He looked between the brothers genuinely friendly. "No one should have ta go through it. I knows how much ya mean ta Mouse, she was ready ta rip my head off if Ise didn't let ya stay." Morris shifted his gaze over to his sister who was smiling proudly. "Like Ise said, no one should have ta go through what Nicholas does."

"Since when did you become the walking mouth?" Oscar looked at Jack with shock.

Jack stood forward. "Okay!" Mouse stood in between her brothers and Jack. "Can we at least try to be friends?"

Jack glared at the brothers. "They is gonna have ta prove demselves."

Mouse rolled her eyes. "We're going to Brooklyn now." She stated, leaving no room for arguments.

"Fine." Jack stormed off towards the stairs. "Finch, Romeo, Race, Crutchie!" He called up the stairs. "Ya going now." The boys stumbled and gradually made their way down the stairs. Stopping them at the bottom, Jack looked at them with raised eyebrows. "Ya promise ta be on ya best behaviour?" He turned his attention towards Finch and Romeo.

"Yes Jack!" Both the boys stood straight and ran off towards the door with Race.

Looking at Jack sadly, Crutchie sighed. "Why do I needs ta go Jack?"

Jack pulled Crutchie into a hug. "Ya my bruddah, I needs ta look after ya and sending ya ta Brooklyn is da safest place for ya at da moment. I fear dat if ya young ones stay here ya might not be safe."

Crutchie nodded. "Ise gonna miss ya."

"Nah." Jack shook his head and held Crutchie's shoulders. "Tis only for a week den ya is back here. Ya will be back here before ya even know."

Seeing the boys move towards the door, Crutchie adjusted his crutch and moved towards the group. "Ise see ya in a week Jack." Jack smiled and waved at the group.

* * *

><p>"What's going on with Emelie and nerdsie there?" Oscar grumbled to his brother as they walked towards the Brooklyn bridge, the group of young newsies a little bit in front of them and Specs and Mouse further in front.<p>

Morris shrugged. "Pretty sure they're together." He kicked a little rock on the stone ground.

Oscar nodded. "Okay." He looked over at his brother. "How are you? Truthfully."

"I don't know." Morris scoffed. "I really don't know Oscar. I'm scared about what happened, I'm scared he's going to get you and Emelie but I'm also angry. I want to kill him for what he and uncle have done."

"We're going to get him." Oscar promised his older brother and they continued walking in silence.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Mouse huffed.<p>

Specs thought for a minute. "Lets play twenty questions." He suggested. "I'll start. Full name?"

"Emelie Cecile Delancey." Mouse looked up to Specs and smiled brightly. "You now."

"Lucas Samuel Parsons." Specs took hold of Mouse's hand. "Your name is pretty, like you."

Mouse looked at Specs with a look of disbelief. "Please tell me you did not say that." Specs laughed. "Okay, question two, how old are you?"

Specs thought for a short moment. "17, my birthday is the 23rd of March, 1883."

"Ouch old!" Mouse winced. "16, 4th January, 1884."

"You're so young!" Specs joked. "Um..." He thought about his next question.

"Lovebirds!" Race called out to them. "Ya just walked straight past da lodging house."

Specs and Mouse turned around at the same time, embarrassed to see that they had, in fact walked straight past the Brooklyn lodging house. Turning around to go towards the house, Mouse looked to Specs and bumped him in the shoulder. "Race you to the house!" She slapped him on the back and took off running. Specs smiled, taking his hat off his head and ran after Mouse. "Have fun trying to catch me!" Mouse laughed, running ahead of Specs.

"Sure!" Determined, Specs ran up behind Mouse and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Caught you." He picked her up and spun her around, Mouse laughing loudly.

Feeling him walking somewhere, Mouse looked around with wide eyes to see Specs taking her towards the harbour. "Oh no you don't." Mouse laughed nervously, shaking her head.

Standing on the edge of the pier, Specs smiled down at her. "Have fun." He giggled and slowly started loosening his grip on her, ready to drop her in the water.

"No!" Mouse screamed, clinging to Specs's neck. "If I go down, you go down." Using enough weight, both herself and Specs toppled into the harbour screaming. Feeling the cold water sweep over them, Mouse quickly swam back to the surface.

"You're going to regret that." Specs lightly warned her and started laughing. "The water is freezing!" He swam to the edge of the pier and pulled himself up onto the wooden platform. Finding his hat on the floor where he dropped it, Specs picked it up and put it on his head. "Are you getting out?" He called to Mouse who was still swimming around in the water.

"Thought I'd go for a swim." She called back to Specs and continued swimming around. Hearing the group of six boys sitting around the pier with him, Specs smiled and looked at a happy Finch, Romeo, Crutchie and Race whilst Morris and Oscar had no expression.

"Ya got one good goil." Romeo sighed from behind Specs.

"What's goin' on here?" Spot's commanding voice came from behind the group.

Crutchie quivered in fear and limped shakily over to Spot. "Wes here."

Spot looked at the small boy and spat in his hand, holding it out to Crutchie. "Shoulda known from da noise that youse were here." Crutchie spat in his hand and shook Spot's hand. Most of the boys except Morris and Oscar laughed, easing the tension. "Mouse, get outta da water." Spot angrily called out to the girl who slowly made her way to the pier. "Ise supposed ta be lookin' after ya yet ya goofin' off. Unbelievable."

"We were just having a bit of fun." Mouse grumbled and took Specs hand as he helped her climb up the pier.

Spot rolled his eyes. "Who's dis?" He crossed his arms and looked up and down at Morris and Oscar who looked equally unimpressed.

"Dis." Mouse tried in her best newsie accent. "Happens to be my brothers." She shoved past the Brooklyn leader towards the lodging house.

Spot rolled his eyes again, this was going to be a long week. "Lets go ta da house, ya safer dere." He walked past the Manhattan boys. "Race." Spot nodded stiffly as he passed the boy with the cigar.

* * *

><p>"What's your problem with him?" Mouse turned around from her spot on the roof to face Oscar.<p>

Mouse raised her eyebrows. "Who's him?"

Oscar sighed and sat down next to his sister. "The leader, Spot or whatever."

"He's a stuck up prick and an asshole." She shrugged and looked over the city.

Laughing, Oscar ran a hand through his hair and leant his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in his hand. "It's nice to see you haven't lost your charm." Glaring at her brother, Oscar put his hands up. "Or your glare." He squeaked with wide blue eyes, his sister could be intimidating sometimes.

"What?" Mouse snapped. Sighing, she flopped down on her back and glanced at the stars decorating the sky. "I hate it! I'm so grumpy right now. At uncle, at Nicholas, at Gabe, at Spot." Letting out a loud huff of breath, she slammed a fist on the roof.

Lying down on the roof next to her, Oscar looked at his angry sister. "Why do you hate Spot?"

"Last time I was here he treated me like a prisoner. I had no opinions, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, I had no privacy and we were always shouting at each other disagreeing." Mouse ran a hand over her face. "I'm tired of being protected, I have to learn for myself. I have to make mistakes and go out and explore the world on my own. Spot's an asshole."

Spot looked down sadly to the ground from where he was sitting on the fire escape and fiddled with his hat. Why wouldn't she just learn that all the boys were trying to look after her?

* * *

><p><strong>Yah yah nah nah? This is a very tired, sleep deprived author note. <strong>


	19. Facing Fathers

Disclaimer: Nope

**Chapter 19: Facing Fathers**

Spot sighed and rested his head on Race's shoulder. "Why won't she just understand dat wes just trying ta look after her?" The couple were sitting at the edge of the pier behind crates, watching the sun rise. Orange and pink splashed the sky as the stars and moon disappeared and the sun slowly made it's appearance.

Shrugging, Race lifted his boyfriend's head from his shoulder and put his hands on the side of his cheeks. Looking into his blue eyes, Race sighed. "I knows she'll come 'round eventually, she 'as some trust issues."

"Ya think so?" Spot raised his eyebrows and moved away from Race's hands. "Since when did ya become so smart?" Wrapping his arms around the other boys shoulders, Spot tackled him and ruffled his hair.

Shaking his head and trying to escape the attack, Race finally broke away. "Ay! Leave da hair alone." He warned with a grumpy, unimpressed look on his face.

Spot pouted. "Aw, ya know Ise love ya hair." He leaned in and kissed Race. Smiling, Race deepened the kiss as Spot ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh my god!" Finch screamed and shielded his eyes, running to the other side of the crate. "Some of wes don't do da boyfriend thing!" His voice came from the other side of the crate.

Rolling his eyes, Spot pulled back from his boyfriend. "Well wes do." Seeing the small face of Finch poking around the corner, Spot put his middle finger up at him and kissed his boyfriend again. Feeling very awkward, Finch quickly scurried away.

Race back up and looked Spot in the eye. "I guess wes ain't a secret anymore." He awkwardly smiled at the other boy who sat their grinning just as awkwardly.

"I guess wes ain't." Spot smiled.

* * *

><p>Mouse looked around the room, this was one thing she hated about Brooklyn. If it was a Friday night, everyone got drunk and if you weren't drunk, they somehow got you drunk. She looked over at her cousin and the Brooklyn leader, they'd somehow came out and said that they were boyfriends. Of course there was a bit of disgust and hate but she did not care, you love who you love. Sighing, Mouse wished that her brothers were down here, not upstairs sleeping off their injuries they'd received from their uncle and Nicholas.<p>

"Hi Mouse." Mouse rolled her eyes, putting on a fake smile she turned around to face Shots. A tall, strong, dark haired Brooklyn newsie who had a very good aim. He'd tried to kiss her last time she was here.

"Hello Shots, what can I help you with?" She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and looked up at him.

Smiling, he handed her a glass of water. Shaking her head, Mouse turned it down. "Relax, tis only water." Cautiously, Mouse reached for the glass just so Shots would stop annoying her. "Ya wanna talk?"

Mouse shook her head and looked in the opposite direction. "Not really." She stood up and walked over to Romeo and Finch who were sitting on the floor giggling.

* * *

><p>"Are ya sure wes should do dis?" Jack held Katherine's hand tightly as they stood at her father's door.<p>

Katherine looked up at Jack, slight worry in her eyes. "It's better that we tell him then he somehow finds out." In truth, Katherine was terrified on the inside. "It's now or never." Jack nodded stiffly and slowly lifted up his hand to knock at the door. Waiting for a response, he looked at Katherine with pleading eyes.

Hearing someone unlock the door on the other side, the couple looked at each other terrified. Surprised to see her father answering the door, Katherine lost all her confidence. "What do you want?" Pulitzer grumbled.

"Can we come in? We, Jack and I need to talk to you." Katherine hoped that her father would agree.

Glaring at a nervous Jack, Pulitzer rolled his eyes and moved aside to let them in. "We'll talk in my office." Jack took in all the paintings decorating the wall and expensive decorations as they walked down the hall to the office. Opening the door, Pulitzer let the couple go in first and closed the door behind him. Sitting down at his desk, he gestured for the two to sit down in the chairs opposite him. "What do you want?"

Katherine took a deep breath and held Jack's hand for help. "Father, Jack and I are getting married."

Pulitzer's face turned a bright red and they knew that they were in trouble. "What?" He roared. "I let you have a job, I let you talk to those street rats, I give you food and shelter yet you run off and decide to marry a street rat." He stood up from his chair. "He wants you for the money!" He pointed to Jack.

Feeling like she had to stand up to her father, Katherine also stood up. "Jack is a good man, he's looking after me, those street rats." She turned and winced at Jack. "They've been more of a family then you ever will be, they look after me, Jack's working his arse off trying to keep his newsies safe." Pulitzer's eyes widened at the not so lady like language. "I couldn't be marrying a better man."

"What can he provide for you?" Pulitzer screamed. "He lives on the streets, he has no money and he's not welcome here."

Katherine smiled sweetly. "Well I'm not either then because I just brought an apartment and I'm moving out."

"Get out!" Pulitzer shouted at the pair and pointed them towards the door.

"It would be my pleasure." Katherine picked up her skirts and stormed towards the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Jack smiled proudly at the door his girlfriend, no fiancee had just left. "Ah." He smiled at Pulitzer. "I love my fiancee." Jack's eyes widened when he saw Pulitzer seeing red and shot off his chair laughing and ran out the door before he could get attacked by Katherine's fuming father.

"Ace!" Jack called after the retreating girl down the street. Catching up with her, he pulled her into a hug. "Ya okay?"

Katherine smiled up at Jack. "I actually am, it felt good to shout at my father."

Jack laughed. "So ya have an apartment?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but I guess I just told you then." She placed her chin on Jack's shoulder. "Want to see it?"

"Yeah!" Jack took her hand and was lead in the direction of Katherine's new apartment.

* * *

><p>Specs laughed loudly and placed his head on Mouse's shoulder. Somehow throughout the night the Brooklyn newsies, no doubt Race too had got them drunk. Glancing over she saw Finch and Romeo spinning around as fast as they could for ten seconds then seeing who could get to the door faster. The whole room burst out laughing as Romeo fell over a chair and onto his stomach.<p>

"Ya okay Romeo?" Sure Mouse was drunk but she could still look after the boys. Couldn't she? Looking over to find her cousin, she saw Race sitting in Spot's lap, arms around his neck whilst Spot had his wrapped around the smaller boy's waist. Trying to find the person she was looking for, Mouse walked slowly over to Crutchie, the most sober boy in the room. "Crutchiiiieeee." She whined. "Have ya seen Specs?" She only just noticed that he disappeared.

Sitting up straight, the small boy pointed to roof. "Da roof."

"Thanks Crutch." Mouse skipped to the fire escape and climbed onto the roof. "Specccsssiiieee?" She looked around to see him sitting alone in a corner on the roof, a blanket around him.

"Moussssiiieeee." Turning around, Specs held out an arm to Mouse. "Yaaaah?" He slurred a bit.

Falling down on the floor next to him, Mouse cuddled into Specs shivering. "Ya okay?"

"Too noisy down there." He leaned down and kissed her. "It's gonnaaa beeeee a cooooolllld winteeerrrr." Specs sang loudly.

"Wwwhhhyyyyy?" Mouse sang loudly giggling.

Specs laughed and fell back, pulling Mouse on top of him. "We'reeee terriiibbblleee singggeerrrrss wwhh..." He was cut off by Mouse's lips on his, rolling over so he was now on top, Specs looked at her. "We are." He kissed her again and ran his hand along her side.

"No, just you." Mouse whispered. "I'm good." Specs leant in and kissed her on the nose.

Shaking his head, Specs smiled. "No I am." He poked his tongue out at her and went back to kissing Mouse. Sliding his hand up her top, he stopped when he heard Mouse take in a sharp breath. "Sorry." He whispered and Mouse shook her head.

"It's fine." She leant up and kissed him.

Pulling back, Specs looked into her blue eyes. "Ya sure?" Mouse nodded.

* * *

><p>Walking into the dark alley, the man smiled when he saw who he was looking for. "It's me Nicholas."<p>

Stepping out of the shadows, Nicholas smiled. "Good, now are you clear on what you have to do Mr. Parsons?"

The blonde man smiled. "Yes, it's time I got back on that boy."

* * *

><p><strong>I want to throw these two chapters I'm going to post today out of the window, I really hate them. Imagine Jack doing that run Jeremy Jordan does in Bonnine and Clyde in God's Arms Are Always Open, I picture that's what Jack is doing when he's running from Pulitzer. <strong>


	20. Beware

Disclaimer: It's not mine

**Chapter 20: Beware**

The sun poured over the roof of the Brooklyn lodging house and Mouse nuzzled her face into Specs's shoulder. "Tell the sun to stop being so bright." She mumbled. "I'm going to kill those boys."

"I don't want to get up." Specs ran his hands through Mouse's blonde hair and pulled the blanket up to their chins.

Mouse squinted and slowly lifted her head up. "We must have been so drunk." She spotted her shirt laying on the floor and her face reddened. Turning to face Specs she bit her lip. "Really drunk."

Specs rested his palm on Mouse's cheek. "I'm really sorry, I feel like I've taken advantage of you."

"Specs, it's okay. It could have been Gabe but it wasn't. If it had to be anyone I would want it to be you. I'm pretty sure you asked anyway." She laid her head on Specs's chest. "Just don't tell my grumpy brothers, they'd probably flip their shit."

Smiling, Specs wrapped his arms around Mouse's waist. "You're not like other girls, you're not disgusted by us newsies, you don't care if you don't speak like a lady, you want to go on adventures and try new things. I love you."

"I love you too." Mouse smiled.

Specs sat up and Mouse groaned when she lost her pillow. "Come on, we'll start causing suspicion soon if we stay away too long. We can sell today if we want." Specs got dressed and rolled his eyes at the girl still on the floor under the blanket.

"I don't want to get up." The tired girl grumbled into the ground.

"Come on." Specs threw her clothes at her and got a glare in response.

* * *

><p>"Oscar?" The boy looked up to see his brother's head hanging off the edge of the bunk. "How do you feel about Jack's offer for us to be newsies?"<p>

Oscar shrugged and continued polishing his brass knuckles. "I don't know, we've been horrible to them. They won't accept us."

Morris jumped off his bunk and sat down next to Oscar. "Think about it." He rested his arms on his knees. "We wouldn't have to go back to uncle and we could keep an eye on Emelie and Anthony."

"I suppose." Oscar sat up next to his brother. "But Jack said we have to prove ourselves. Speaking of Emelie, where is she?"

Hearing a nearby window close, Morris glanced out of the door to see Specs pinning his sister to the wall kissing her passionately. "I'll get her." Morris stood up from the small bunk, narrowly avoiding hitting his head and walked over to the door. "Emelie." He crossed his arms and spoke with authority.

Mouse looked over Specs's shoulder and gulped. "I should go and talk to them." She nodded over to her brother.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Good luck." He quickly kissed her forehead and let Mouse walk over to face her brothers.

Facing her brother unimpressed, Morris stood aside to let her walk into the room and shut the door behind him. "Where were you?" Oscar stood up slowly from the bed.

"Why does it matter to you?" Mouse shrugged and crossed her arms.

Morris made his way over next to his brother. "Where were you?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Looking between her brothers she knew they'd worked it out. Trying to prolong it, Mouse lied. "Watching the sunrise with Specs."

Moving towards his sister, Oscar had an annoyed look on his face. "No you weren't. Anthony came in here last night and asked where you were."

"He's lying, I've been inside all night." Mouse gulped and felt her hands getting sweaty.

Morris laughed sarcastically. "Bullshit Emelie, you slept with him didn't you?" Mouse froze and didn't say anything.

"You did didn't you." Oscar said with disbelief and shook his head.

Feeling embarrassed and nervous, Mouse crossed her arms and took a step back. "So what if I did? We were drunk."

"We've got Nicholas and our uncle running after us, ready to kill us." Both brothers took a step forward and Mouse moved back. "We were sent here to keep safe yet you're getting drunk and sleeping with that boy." Morris pinched the bridge of his nose.

Taking a step forward, Mouse stood up straight and looked Morris in the eye. "That boy happens to be my boyfriend and I love him."

Oscar threw his head back and groaned. "You're sixteen, you're too young to know what love is." He whispered harshly, trying to keep the argument to minimal noise.

"Too young to know what love is? We grew up in a house where there was no love. I think I know it when I see it."

Morris looked down at his sister. "Why won't you just understand that we're trying to protect you?"

Mouse ran to the door, throwing it open. "When will you understand that I'm growing up? I'm not your little sister who needs to hold her brothers hands when she crosses the road anymore." She screamed, looking at her brothers with hatred in her eyes

"Yeah!" Morris shouted. "Well maybe if you don't need us you should just leave!"

Mouse nodded with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye then." She looked at her brothers one last time and slammed the door behind her.

Both brothers stood frozen staring at the door. "We really fucked up didn't we?" Oscar said emotionless and Morris nodded.

"_Morris, Oscar." Their mother beckoned the two young boys over to the medium sized bed where she was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. Struggling to see, their father picked both them up and placed them on the bed._

_Morris looked confused at his mother. "Mama who's this?" He pointed to the small child in her arms. Oscar poked over his brother's shoulder to see what his older brother was pointing at._

_Holding the child, wrapped warmly in the blankets up to her chest, she pulled the blanket away from the child's small face. "This is your little sister Morris and Oscar. If you sit down together you can hold her."_

_Both the boys eagerly sat down next to each other holding their arms out, ready to hold their new sister. Smiling, their mother placed the bundle in their arms and they smiled down in amazement. "What's her name?" Oscar looked at his mother._

_"Emelie." She walked over to her husband wrapping their arms around each other, smiling happily at their three children. "Emelie Cecile Delancey."_

_Morris ran a careful finger along her cheek. "I promise to always protect you, no one will hurt you, I'll always be here for you." He promised his baby sister._

Morris looked to the ground, tears threatening to come to his eyes. He'd failed her.

* * *

><p>Romeo ran up to Specs as he came down the stairs smiling. "Specs!" He called for the boy urgently. "Have ya seen Crutchie anywhere? He went out da front last night ta get some air and wes can't find him."<p>

"He's not up in the room asleep?" Specs held the younger boy's shoulder and looked around worried.

Romeo shook his head. "Wes check all around da house." Specs nodded. "Wes is gonna go check da streets now. We needs as many people as possible." Mouse walked down the stairs looking upset. "Mouse." Romeo ran over to her. "We needs ta find Crutchie, we don't knows where he's gone."

"Crutchie's gone?" Her eyes widened and she walked towards the door, she couldn't help but feel a bit protective of the younger boys.

Finch ran into the house. "Some of da Brooklyn boys is gonna help us look." A small group of Brooklyn boys including Spot walked into the house. Standing up on the table so he could see everyone, Finch shouted over the boys. "Okay we needs ta find Crutchie, he won'ts have gone far. Look along da streets and though da alleys." Turning around on the rickety table, he faced Mouse. "Mouse ya and Race is staying here sorry." Mouse's shoulders slumped and she sat down on a nearby chair crossing her arms. "Where's ya bruddas Mouse, we is gonna need dem."

"I don't know and I don't care." She mumbled angrily.

"I'll get dem." Race ran up the stairs, he had a feeling that his cousin did not want to see her brothers at the moment.

Specs walked over to the two small Manhattan boys. "Romeo and Finch, I want you to come with me. I need to keep an eye on you."

Romeo nodded. "Okay."

Hearing three sets of footsteps descending the stairs, all the boys turned their attention to Race and the brothers. Morris glanced sadly at his sister who turned her back to them.

"'Kay boys." Finch called from the table. "Wes split up and meet back here in an hour. Lets go!" He clapped his hands and jumped off the table, following the other boys out the door.

Sighing, Race turned to his cousin and plonked down on the chair next to her. "What happened?" Mouse ignored him and kept looking ahead. "Emelie, what happened?" He reached out and held her hand.

Whipping her head around, she glared at Race. "You'll just judge me." Mouse stood up and moved to the other side of the room.

"Emelie please, Ise won't judge ya." Race looked at her from across the room.

Looking at Race's truthful eyes, Mouse sighed. "You know we all got a bit drunk last night." Race nodded, not sure where this was going. "And apparently you went to Morris and Oscar to ask where I was. Specs and I were on the roof, we sorta..."

Race sat back in shock. "Woah, woah, woah. You and Specs slept together?" Mouse nodded slowly. "And ya bruddas is pissed 'bout it."

Mouse pulled her knees up to her chin. "I told them I'm not a little girl anymore and I don't need them." A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "Now they're not talking to me." Slowly making his way over to her, Race sat down next to the crying girl and wrapped his arms around her.

"I may only be ya cousin ta ya but ya has always been my sister." He spoke softly. "Ise will always be here for ya." Mouse sniffed and smiled sadly.

The door to the lodging house slammed open and in walked all the boys, Crutchie being carried by Morris. "Put 'im on da table." Spot pointed to a nearby table and Morris walked over, carefully placing the small boy on it.

"What happened?" Mouse shot up and ran over to Crutchie. Studying him, she could see he had cuts and bruises on his face and arms and his hair and shirt were stained with blood. Checking for a pulse, Mouse was relieved to find a weak one. "How long has he been out?"

"Don't know." Romeo helped Mouse.

Mouse nodded and lifted up Crutchie's blood stained shirt and almost gagged. There carved into his stomach was one word, 'beware'.

"We need ta get back ta Jack." Spot gulped with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I really don't like these two chapters. Twenty chapters already?! :O Thank you for reading. :)<strong>


	21. Friend, Best Friend, Brother

Disclaimer: If it was mine, I would have seen Newsies already

**Chapter 21: Friend, Best Friend, Brother**

"Finch, Sprints run ta Manhattan and tell Jack wes on our way." Race instructed the fastest newsies, staring blankly at Crutchie.

"Be careful." Spot warned the two as they made their way out the door.

Oscar looked down at the injured boy, a slip of paper catching his eye. "Look." He pulled the blood stained paper out of Crutchie's pocket and read it to himself. Paling he shakily handed the note to Spot who read aloud.

"_You've been warned once, bring those kids to Nicholas or the next time he won't spare. Keep an eye on your back, you're never out of sight. _

_- R.C.P." _

Spot looked up worried. "Lets go." He walked over to half a shelf hanging off the wall and pocketed a knife.

Specs paled and felt his stomach drop to the ground as Spot read out the initials on the note. "Can I see the letter Spot?" The Brooklyn leader nodded and walked over to Specs, handing him the letter. Inspecting the handwriting, Specs let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ya know 'im?" Spot crossed his arms.

"Nah." Specs lied, shaking his head and gave the letter back to Spot. "Never heard of him." Walking over to Crutchie, he got an angry glare from Morris as he picked the small boy up.

Spot held the door open as Specs walked out with Crutchie. Turning around, he looked at his boys he was leaving behind. "Trooper, ya in charge 'til I get back. If anything happens ya get me immediately."

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Finch screamed running into the Manhattan lodging house, Sprints right behind him and doubled over trying to catch his breath.<p>

Hearing the urgent call, Jack ran down the stairs and put his hand on Finch's shoulder. "Finch what happened?"

Finch puffed. "Crutchie... hurt... theys... is bringing... him... here."

"What do ya mean hurt?" Jack asked worried.

Sprints stood up straight and towered over Jack. "We means bad hurt." He puffed, still trying to catch his breath.

Jack nodded and patted Finch on the shoulder. "'Kay, we will get ready den."

* * *

><p>Mouse rolled her eyes and scowled at her brothers as they glared at her from across the street. "When will they give it a rest?" She sighed and looked ahead at Specs who was walking alone.<p>

"I has ta say." Race thought from beside her. "Ise was surprised at first, I mean..."

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say." Mouse pointed a finger at Race. "If you say what I think you're going to say I will kick you in the balls so hard that you will be singing Medda's songs up the octave for a week!"

Race paled and backed away. "Ya wouldn't dare! All Ise was gonna say is dat ya not making a big deal outta it. Ya not freaking out."

"So?" Mouse shrugged. "I'm going to go and talk to Specs." Waving at Race, she made her way up to Specs. "You okay?"

Specs looked ahead. "That's my father's handwriting." He took a breath. "So now we've got to face corrupted police too."

Looking at Specs, Mouse frowned. "You're not going to tell the others?" Specs shook his head. "Great, more psychopaths after us now."

"I don't think they're just going after you and your brothers anymore." The tall newsie looked down at Crutchie. "What's wrong with them anyway? Morris looked like he was going to kill me before."

Mouse bit her lip. "They umm... sort of found out about last night."

"Oh." He looked over the street at the brothers who were glaring at the couple.

* * *

><p>"Richard, Nicholas, Gabriel." Wiesel nodded at the three men standing at his desk. "Did you give them the message?"<p>

Richard nodded and stood forward. "I got the cripple last night, they're on their way to the Manhattan lodging house as we speak."

Smiling, Wiesel stood up and shook Richard's hand. "Good, I will make sure you get your son back. Do we know that Morris, Oscar and Emelie are with them?"

"They are, all three are sticking together like glue." Gabe spoke up nervously.

"You know Gabriel." Wiesel walked over, placing a hand on his chin. "You could come in very handy. I want you to stick with Richard from now on and help him."

Gabriel nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Spot kicked the door to the Manhattan lodging house open and looked at a nervous Jack sitting on the couch. "Crutchie! I'm so sorry buddy." The Manhattan leader ran over and took his friend out of Specs's arms. "Wes gonna help ya." He whispered as he slowly made his way up the stairs to the bunk room, the others following him at a distance. "Okay Jack." He whispered to himself as he placed Crutchie on the bed as he slowly examined his injuries. "Ya can do dis."<p>

"Jack, it ain't pretty." Romeo stood forward and warned him. "Just so ya knows."

Jack nodded and braced himself as he pulled Crutchie's shirt away from him. Gasping he looked down at the angry red writing carved on his torso. "I'm gonna kill who ever did dis." He clenched his fists and took in deep, angry breaths. "No one hurts my brudda."

Moving forward, Mouse spoke softly to Jack. "Jack, go and cool off, I'll clean him up. You can see him after."

"No, I'm staying here. I'm not leaving him." Jack sat in the spot shaking his head.

"Come on Jack, Mouse will look after him." Davey tried to pull him off the floor.

Shaking his head, Jack put his head in his hands. "I promised dat sending him ta Brooklyn would keep 'im safe. I promised dat he wouldn't get hurt and look what happened, I lied ta him." He whispered with a choked voice, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Jack, you couldn't have known that this would happen. Come downstairs and cool off whilst Mouse cleans him up then you can sit with him for as long as you like." Davey looked at his friend who slowly nodded and pushed himself off the floor.

Standing to face Mouse, Jack looked her sternly in the eye. "Ya make sure ya look after him, if anything happens ya get me straight away." Mouse nodded and turned her attention to Crutchie as the boys left the room.

Jack stared at the wall and played with his hat. He could go up to the roof but he couldn't handle being up there at the moment plus it was very windy outside. "Ise was supposed ta look after him." He mumbled quietly.

"You didn't know this was going to happen Jack. Mouse is up there looking after him now, he will be okay." Davey looked over at his upset friend.

Looking up at his smart friend, Jack threw his hat to the ground. "Do ya know who found him?"

"Apparently it was Morris and Oscar." Jack raised his eyebrows. "They found him in an alley near the house."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe dey actually is on our side."

"You should give them a chance." Davey shrugged.

The door banged open and Katherine stepped in out of the windy weather. Shaking her head to get her hair out of her face she looked over to Jack and Davey. "How is he?" She walked over and bobbed down in front of Jack taking his hands. "Romeo came and got me."

"Mouse is upstairs looking after him." Davey looked to Katherine who nodded.

Jack started straight ahead and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ise was gonna ask him ta be my best man."

Davey looked between the two. Obviously Jack had just not realised what he'd said. "Wait, you're getting married?"

Katherine smiled and laced her fingers with Jack's. "Yeah."

"Jack?" Mouse crept down the stairs. "Crutchie's awake and asking for you." Jack slowly stood up and made his way over to the stairs. "Tell him to stop moving, he's not listening to me and he wants to get up and sell papes."

Jack walked up to Mouse and squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you so much."

"Jack?" Crutchie sat up on his shoulders and asked as the door opened.

"Yah it's me." He looked over to the beaten boy who didn't look as bad now that he had been cleaned up. "Ise so sorry." Jack ran over and sat on the bed pulling Crutchie into a tight hug. "I shouldn't have sent ya ta Brooklyn, Ise said dat ya would be safe dere and ya weren't."

Crutchie looked up at Jack. "Ya didn't know Jack, Ise didn't know. But I is here and Ise not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Ya know Kath and I is gettin' married." Jack pulled away from the hug and sat next to Crutchie. "Ya wanna be my best man?"

Crutchie went to sit up but Jack softly pushed him back down. "Yes Jack Ise would be honoured, why wouldn't I?"

"Thanks Crutchie, ya my friend." Jack smiled and punched him softly in the shoulder.

Shaking his head, Crutchie weakly punched Jack back in the shoulder. "Ise ya best friend."

Jack smiled. "Nah, ya my brudda Crutchie."

* * *

><p><strong>I had a long weekend so I wrote lots! Expect two more chapters after this. :)<strong>


	22. Mike and Ike

Disclaimer: No

**Chapter 22: Mike and** **Ike**

Mouse glanced at the door as it shut behind Romeo, Sniper, Race, Morris and Oscar. They'd just took Katherine back to her apartment on Jack's request and so they could get free food but they wouldn't mention that to him. Quickly turning away from the door, Mouse walked upstairs to check on Crutchie.

Mouse slightly smiled when she walked into the room to see Jack sitting on the bed with Crutchie talking about random things. Somehow he'd managed to convince Crutchie that he couldn't go out and sell papers because it would aggravate his injuries. "Hey Jack and Crutchie." She sighed and flopped facedown on her bed, hat falling off her head.

"Can Ise ask ya something Mouse?" The girl nodded and Jack moved off the bed walking over to where Mouse was laying. "How do ya feel about ya bruddas becoming newsies and how do ya think they'd feel?"

"I don't know and I don't care." She still wasn't talking to her brothers and wasn't in the mood to deal with people.

Sighing, Jack sat down on the bed next to her. "What happened?" Mouse didn't bother responding, she didn't need everyone to know about her brothers and her not talking. "Ya gonna talk?"

"No." Mouse grumbled into her pillow.

Jack pushed himself off the bed and sighed. "Okay, if ya need a goil talk Ise can take ya ta Katherine." He really didn't want to sit through a girl talk. Mouse groaned and felt for the nearest thing to throw at Jack. Finding that her hat was the only thing in reach, she picked it up and ditched it in the direction of Jack's voice. "Oohh, ya grumpy today ain't ya."

"If ya knows what's wise for ya Jack, ya would shut up right now." Peanuts laughed, leaning on the door. Jack glared at him and his eyes widened. "Only tellin' ya what's wise. Da boys is coming up now, just so ya knows."

Jack nodded moving back over to Crutchie's bed and sat down next to him. "Da peace is over."

The door slammed open and in ran most of the boys. Fed up with the noise, Mouse climbed under her brown blanket and slammed the pillow over her head.

Jojo ran up and poked her shoulder. "Aww, is Mousie grumpy?" The grumpy newsie took deep breaths to stop herself breaking Jojo's nose.

"Yeah Jojo, I'd move away if I is ya." Elmer giggled from his bunk. "Ya might get a sore nose." Slowly moving away, Jojo poked his tongue out at the hidden newsie.

Jack stood up and walked to the middle of the room where he could see everyone. "Okay boys!" He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Morris and Oscar stood off to the side, not sure if they were invited into this conversation. "Ya knows dat Morris and Oscar has been staying here with us for a week now." Both brothers stood up straight. "How do ya feel 'bout dem becoming newsies?"

A mumble broke out from the group and the boys looked between each other discussing. "Jack?" Crutchie called from the bed. "I thinks dey should, dey's proved dat dey isn't gonna hurt us."

"How do ya feel 'bout dis boys?" Jack looked over at the brothers who shrugged. "How do ya all feel about it?"

Albert stood out from the front of the group and nodded at Jack. Turning to the brothers, he walked over and spat in his hand and held it out. Oscar looked at his older brother who shrugged. Moving his hand to his face, Oscar scratched his nose before spitting in his own hand and shook with Albert. Grimacing, Morris slowly spat in his hand and held it out to Albert. "Deys already got da shake!" Albert laughed as he let go of the older Delancey brother's hand and turned around to face the other newsies.

Jack smiled and walked over to the brothers. Spitting in his hand, Jack shook both of their hands. "Welcome ta da Manhattan newsies." He moved away from the boys and slowly others were making their way up to them, welcoming them or introducing themselves.

Oscar sadly glanced over at the bed where his sister was under the cover ignoring everyone after all the newsies had come over and welcomed them to the group. "Should we try to talk to her?" He leaned over whispering to his brother.

"She won't even look at us, leave it for a day or two." Morris, having dealt with this before knew what to do.

Jack strolled over to the brothers. "Ya need newsie names, is safer for ya. Hey boys!" He shouted at the scattered group. "Any name ideas for dese two?"

"Shortie and tallie." Buttons called out, sitting on his top bunk.

Rolling his eyes, Jack sighed. "Actual names."

"One and two!"

"Mo and O!"

"Knuckles and Suspenders!"

"Bluey!" Romeo jumped off the bunk.

"Shut up Romeo! Dat's such a generic name." Mush laughed from his bunk.

Romeo screamed and dramatically fell on the floor. "Agh! Mush said a big word!"

"Alley and Cat!"

"Mike and Ike!" Henry called out and all the boys stopped suggesting names.

Jack looked at the brothers. "Ya like dat one?"

"I suppose so." Morris shrugged.

Walking over, Jack put his hand on the taller brother's shoulder. "E'vryone! Dis is Mike." He moved over to Oscar. "And dis is Ike." Jack looked over the brothers, inspecting their clothes. "Ya clothes ain't newsie enough, ya shirts is fine but lemme find ya other clothes too."

"Oh my god Jack!" Race whined, swinging on his chair at the poker table. "Ya need ta stop being so fashion-y."

"Stop swinging on ya chair Race, four legs on da floor or else youse'll fall off and hurt yourself." Jack pointed to his chair.

Race rolled his eyes and sat the chair back down on it's four legs. "Yes mudda."

Looking around the room Jack rolled his eyes. "Ya should all try and get some sleep too. Wes need ta try and sell tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>Morris's eyes widened as Nicholas continually whipped Oscar's back. Trying to break the ropes that bound his wrists, Morris moved helplessly around in the chair struggling to break free. "No!" He screamed out as the older man pulled a pair of brass knuckles on his hand.<em>

_"Yes Morris, you are going to watch your brother die right in front of you and you can do nothing about it. Just like you watched your mother and father die." Nicholas sneered and slammed the knuckles down onto Oscar's already torn and bloody back._

_Morris attempted to break the ropes again. "Keep away from him!" He sneered. "Hurt me instead."_

_Groaning, Oscar somehow pulled his spinning head up. "Morris no." He hissed which earned him another hit to the back._

_"On second thoughts." Nicholas made his way over to the boy tied up. "Maybe I should." He swung his brass knuckles at Morris's shoulder and smiled when he heard a crack. Morris hung his head and made no sound which annoyed Nicholas even more. "Your going to watch your brother and sister die Morris." He sneered into Morris's ear and punched his jaw. "Say goodbye to your brother." Nicholas forcefully grabbed the boy's bloodied jaw and made him face his brother._

_"Leave him alone." Morris spat out blood from his mouth and glared at the angry man, spitting in his face. Nicholas pulled put a knife and casually walked over to Oscar._

_"Say goodbye to your little brother." Before Morris realised what was happening, Nicholas plunged the knife into Oscar's stomach._

"No!" Morris screamed, shooting up in the bed slamming his head on the bottom of the bunk above him. Letting out a sob, he fell back to the bed placing a hand to his forehead and pulled it back, sniffing when it showed red. "Damn." He cursed and let the tears roll down his cheeks. At least no one could see him.

Oscar woken up by Morris looked over at his brother concerned. "You okay?"

Morris shook his head. "No." He sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Mornin' boys!" Jack sang as he jumped down from his bunk where he preferred to sleep when it was colder and because Crutchie was in the room. Noticing that one of the boys was not making effort to get up, Jack sighed and walked over to him. "Race wake up ya bum!" He hit the sleeping boy over the head with his hat.<p>

Race tiredly swatted the hat away. "No Jack! Ise trynna sleep." He grumbled.

Rolling his eyes Jack sighed, it was the same routine every morning. "Ya not gonna get ya leg of ham so stop trying ta."

"But Jack." Race whined. "Ise hungry, Ise can almost smell it."

Fed up, Jack ripped the blanket off Race. "Get up Race." Looking at him annoyed, Race sat up crossing his arms and sulked. "'Tis for da best Race."

"Why do Ise have ta be up? I ain't selling." Race stood up and pulled on his vest.

"Ya can if ya is careful, don't go anywhere near da distribution centre. Or ya can stay here with ya cousins." He lowered his voice so only Race could hear. "Make dem get along again." Race rolled his eyes, it wasn't possible. "At least on talking terms den." Noticing that two of the newsies were missing he turned to the room. "Has anyone seen Specs or Mouse?" A chorus of no's echoed throughout the room.

Sniper pulled his hat on and looked at Jack. "What is we gonna do? It ain't dat safe out dere."

Jack nodded. "Ya all need ta be back here before sun down and ya need ta always have someone with ya. If ya run into any trouble ya tell me immediately and if ya don't feel safe ya come back here. Mike and Ike." Morris and Oscar looked up, they were going to have to get used to that. "Ise want ya ta stay here with ya sister." Both boys rolled their eyes.

"Sorry." Specs ran into the room smiling, Mouse close behind clutching his hand. Oscar glared over at them and got up to exit the room.

"Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." He mumbled as he passed her.

Jack let out an awkward breath. "Okay, lets go." He beckoned the newsies who were selling out of the room.

* * *

><p>"They were at the distribution office this morning." Gabe stood uncomfortably in front of Nicholas and Richard. "What do we do now?"<p>

"We wait a couple of months, they will think that we've gave up then BAM!" Nicholas shook the glasses on the table as he slammed his fist down onto it. "We'll get them when they least suspect."

* * *

><p><strong>'Peanuts' is Jack Scott's newsie 'Barney Peanuts' I just shortened it and I used Mike and Brendon's newsie names for Morris and Oscar. :) <strong>


	23. Rainy

Disclaimer: Uh no

**Chapter 23: Rainy**

Specs looked down at his and Mouse's hands and sighed. "I should go and sell too, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, the worst that can happen is that I kill my brothers." Mouse put her hand on her vest as it moved.

Pointing to the vest, Specs smiled. "Don't let anyone see him."

"I won't." Hearing the door downstairs open, Mouse let go of his hand and pushed him out the door. "Go and sell, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Specs leaned over and kissed her cheek before running out the door to catch up with the other boys.

Crutchie shifted in his bed and looked at Mouse. "Where was ya and Specs dis mornin'?"

Looking around, Mouse was relieve to see that both her brothers had left the room. Running over to Crutchie's bed, she knelt down at the side and looked him in the eye. "You can't tell anyone." The small boy eyed Mouse warily and nodded. Reaching into her vest, Mouse pulled out a small white kitten covered in mud. "Specs and I were downstairs this morning and this rascal had somehow snuck into the house. I couldn't let him go back outside, it was cold and raining."

"Awww." Crutchie lifted up his hand and scratched the kitten's head. "Ya got a name for him?" He yawned.

Mouse shook her head and laughed as the kitten meowed. "Do you think he'd be allowed to stay here?"

Crutchie nodded. "Don't tell 'im Ise told ya but Jack's a big softie, ya would be able ta keep him."

"Go back to sleep Crutchie." Mouse brushed the tired newsie's fringe out of his eyes. "You need to sleep if you want to get better. How are you feeling today?"

Shrugging, the younger boy looked up at Mouse. "Ise okay, my tummy hurts."

Mouse sighed and held the white ball of fur in her lap. "It's going to for a few days, tell me if it gets too bad."

"'Kay, night." Crutchie yawned and closed his eyes.

Lightly laughing, Mouse got off the floor and walked over to her own bed, cradling the grizzling kitten in her arms. Laying down, she laid him on her chest and looked into the kitten's small green eyes. "What are we going to name you?" She bit the inside of her cheek, lost in thought. "Teeny?" The kitten walked around in a circle and laid down on Mouse's chest. "No?" She asked the kitten as it glared at her. "Rascal? No, you don't look like a rascal. What about Cheese?" Mouse laughed at herself. "Mouse and Cheese, partners in crime." She ran her hand softly along the kitten. "Rainy?" Looking at the kitten she smiled.

"What are you doing?" Mouse rolled her eyes as Morris, or now Mike walked into the room.

"If you're here for another lecture I'm not listening." Mike walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the floor looking at his sister.

Reaching up, he slowly patted the kitten's head. "Emelie, I'm not here to lecture you. Can we at least try to talk?" Glancing over at him, Mouse rolled her eyes and nodded. "What were you and Specs doing this morning?"

Looking up at the bunk above her, Mouse studied the names that had been carved in there. She'd have to put her name in there too, she made a mental note. "We were talking, nothing more." Mike looked at his sister. "I heard you wake up crying again last night, I just couldn't listen to it anymore so I went downstairs." Moving her head, she looked him in the eyes. "How long have you been having nightmares Morris?"

"Ever since we got out of the house, it's the same one every time." Mike took a breath and looked at Mouse. "I'm watching Oscar get stabbed and tortured again every night." Shifting over, Mouse tapped the bed inviting him to sit down on it.

As he laid down next to her, Mouse placed her head on her brother's shoulder. "I can't imagine what it must have been like." Mike shook his head. "Can we be friends again?"

"I'd like that." He smiled and ruffled his sister's hair.

Mouse sighed. "Why are so you against Specs and I being together?" She smiled as the kitten stretched out on her chest.

Patting the kitten, Mike looked up and sighed. "We want to look after you, I'm not ready to see you grow up. I've got so used to looking after you and protecting you that I'm not ready to let you go." He looked over sadly, running a hand over his eyes and yawning. "I'm pretty sure Oscar is giving you such a hard time because he doesn't want what happened with him and Georgia to end up happening to you two. I promised mother that I'd always look after you two and Anthony."

"And if it does?" Mouse looked at her brother worried.

Mike looked back at her. "I don't know Em."

"It's Mouse, Morris." The girl said annoyed.

Mike smirked at his sister and poked out his tongue. "It's Mike, Emelie."

* * *

><p>"Sooo..." Race leaned against the wall around the corner from the distribution centre, a cigar hanging out his mouth. "Hows ya and Mouse doin'?"<p>

Specs nodded and pushed his glasses up. "Good, how about you and Spot?" The shorter boy's cheeks reddened. "Do any of the boys beside the ones who were at Brooklyn know yet?" Race shook his head and looked to the ground. "Hey, you told the Brooklyn boys before your friends, they took it fine which means your friends will too."

Waving over to Sniper who was bringing Race's papers to him, he looked at Specs. "Ya think?" Specs nodded with raised eyebrows. "Thanks Sniper." He took the papers from Sniper. "Was da old fella dere?"

"Nah, da other boy is dere though." Sniper took his hat off and scratched his head.

Specs nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Gabe." He sneered.

Dropping his papers, Race put a hand of Specs's shoulder. "Calm down, ya can break 'is nose anudda day, lets just sell some papes today." Specs nodded and picked his papers up off the ground.

"'Atta boy!" Jack called as he strolled around the corner smiling, papers in one arm whilst his other was linked with Katherine's. "Break his nose anudda day, right now wes need ta sell some papes."

Looking through the paper, Race sighed. "Da headlines ain't good again." All the boys sighed.

"When is da headline good?" Elmer walked up to the group. "New meeting spot?" He looked around at the other boys.

Jack nodded. "Yup, da safest place right now since some of wes can't go in dere." The boys nodded. "What ya still doin' here? Lets sell some papes." Cheering, all the boys ran off in opposite directions. "Specs ya sellin' with me today?" Specs nodded and followed Jack in the direction of his selling spot.

* * *

><p>"Is da government stealin' ya money?" Jack called out over the morning crowd and he glanced over the other side of the street where Specs was struggling to sell his papers unlike Jack who had sold almost all of his. Catching a police officer making his way to the other newsie, Jack walked across the street to meet him. "I think we's got trouble." He lowered his voice so only Specs could hear and nodded in the direction of the approaching officer. He noticed Specs's worried face and looked at him. "Ya okay?"<p>

Specs shook his head. "No, lets get out of here." Both boys started to walk in the opposite direction but were stopped as a voice called out to them.

"Ah boys!" The smooth voice sounded from behind him and Jack turned around. "Can I get a paper please?" Walking towards the officer, Jack moved to give him his last paper. "Not you, I'll buy one from the other boy." He pointed to Specs's back. "He hasn't sold as many as you." Tensing Specs took a deep breath and turned around, facing the man eye to eye.

Walking forward, Specs threw the paper at him. "There's your paper." He spat and stormed off, Jack quickly following him.

"Watch out Lucas." He called to the two retreating boys.

Jack turned around and glared at the smiling man. "C'mon lets go." He put a hand on Specs's back and they walked off down the crowded street in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Okay who bought da kitten inside?" Jack called to the boys and held up the cap with the kitten sitting inside it.<p>

Mouse ran up to Jack and carefully took the cap and kitten away from him. "Be careful, you'll scare him." Jack crossed his arms and looked at Mouse unimpressed. "Can I please keep him?" She begged.

Jack sighed. "If no one has a problem with him ya can." Looking around at the boys none of them complained.

"Thank you." Mouse skipped over to Specs's bunk and sat next to him. "I named him Rainy." Specs wrapped his arms around her waist and scratched the smiling kitten under the chin.

* * *

><p><strong>Because the newsies need a cat! Mine is currently rolling around on the fllor being cute. Please review :)<strong>


	24. One Month

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Chapter 24: One Month**

The cool midday sun shone down onto Race skipping down the street singing obnoxiously. "Ain't it a fine life carryin' da banner!"

"Shut up Race!" The small boy pushed his friend's arm off his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Ya gonna get us all killed."

"Aww calm down Romeo, wes been fine for a whole month!" Race spun around in a circle, smiling. "He's forgot about us, we is fine!"

Mouse crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her cousin's goofing off. "He's going to get us all killed because he thinks that we're safe." She grumbled.

Nodding, Jack looked ahead at the two boys. "Something's gonna happen sooner or later and wes don't know when."

"You know some of the boys are not going to be happy when you continue to keep the rules in place." Mouse looked up at the leader, some of the boys were getting annoyed that they had to be back before sundown, weren't allowed outside the house after dark and had to go everywhere with someone.

Jack sighed. "I know, Ise just trying ta keep dem safe." He smiled when he saw Katherine walking towards him with Darcy. "Heya Ace." Jack reached for her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Darcy." He nodded to the other boy who was standing awkwardly with his hands in front of him.

"It's no problem." Darcy smiled. "I've got to go to Jacobi's now, father is meeting me there."

"Wes going dere too, ya want ta walk with us?" Jack offered.

Darcy smiled. "Sure." The group walked off into the direction of the deli. "Who's this?" He pointed to Mouse who was hidden under her hat.

Smiling, Jack patted her shoulder. "Dis is Mouse." Mouse smiled at Darcy.

"Incoming!" The older group turned around to see Finch running towards Romeo. Stepping aside, they allowed him to jump onto Romeo's back and ruffle his hair. "Romeo!" Finch screamed and reached for Romeo's neck as the boy took off running with him on his back. "Race help mes!" Race shook his head and ran after the two boys.

Katherine laughed and shook her head at the boys. "They have a beautiful friendship." Everyone else nodded in agreement. The screaming up a head brought the four teenagers out of their laughter and they looked ahead to see Romeo and Finch toppling over to the hard pavement, Race looking around pretending he didn't know what happened.

"Was only a matter of time before dey fell over or Race tripped dem." Jack smiled at the two boys getting off the floor and running around, causing havoc on the street again. "Finch, Romeo!" He waved the two boys over as they were about to enter the deli. "Calm down." Grinning, Jack snatched both their hats off their heads as the young boys entered the deli.

Romeo stomped his foot and crossed his arms, sulking. "Jack give da hat back!"

Raising his eyebrows, Jack looked down at the grumpy boys. "Only if ya decide ta be good and calm down." Finch jumped up to try and reach for his hat but Jack held it over his head, out of reach. "Ya promise ta be good?"

Finch slumped, rolling his eyes. "Fine, wes will behave." He sighed. "Can wes have out hats now?"

"Here ya go, if dere's any messing around." Jack warned, leaving the empty threat and lowered his arms, Finch and Romeo snatching their hats and running inside. Sighing, Jack turned to the other four. "Why is dey always so full of energy?"

Race shrugged. "I don't know but Ise hungry." He walked past the group and into Jacobi's, the other three following.

"Darcy, over here." An older man waved from a table near the window and got up, walking over to the group. Smiling, he gave his son a hug and smiled at Jack, Katherine and Mouse. "How are you Jack?" He held out a hand to the boy.

Jack smiled and shook the man's hand. "Ise good Mister Denton, hows da lawyer life treating ya?"

Smiling, Denton looked Jack in the eyes. "Good, it's good. Remember if you or any of your boys are in trouble I'm here to help." Katherine had told him about Mouse, her brothers and Race's situation a few weeks ago.

"Lets sit down and eat, Ise hungry." A hungry Jack walked over to where all the newsies were sitting. "See ya Darcy." He waved at the boy.

Katherine smiled and looked at Mouse. "Boys and their food." Both the girls laughed.

* * *

><p>"So Race?" The boy in question looked up at Henry. "Ya gotta new goil yet?"<p>

Race's face reddened and he looked at his cards. "Nah." He said casually. Grinning over from her bed where Rainy was cleaning himself, Mouse silently urged him on. "Just gonna wait a bit." Race hoped the people who were at Brooklyn with him didn't say anything.

Looking up at Race with a confused look, Henry leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table. "Why is ya gonna wait?"

"Yeah Race, why are you waiting?" Mouse remarked sarcastically from her bunk, scratching the small cat's head. "Is there a secret someone?" She knew this was the only way she'd get him to tell his friends.

Mike smirked at his sister, catching on. "Yeah Race, is there a someone you're not telling us about?" The siblings stared at each other, trying to hide their laughter. Feeling himself getting embarrassed, Race sunk down in his chair and hid his face in his cards.

"There is a someone isn't dere?" Jojo ran over and tormented Race. "What's her name? Is she pretty? How old is she? Where does she live?"

"It's Spot." Race covered his mouth immediately after he blurted out and looked around, all eyes on him.

Jack walked over to Race confused. "Wait, ya and Spot is boyfriends?" Race nodded with wide eyes, hand still over his mouth. He was afraid of how people would react, especially his father if he ever found out. Feeling the tears form in his eyes, Race got up to exit the room. Catching his arm, Race turned around to face Jack. "Race, wes don't think of ya any different. Ya our bruddah, wes love ya for who ya is." To prove his point, Jack pulled Race into a hug and soon all the other boys were joining in a big newsie group hug.

"Mouse?" Looking up, she saw Specs motioning for her to join the group. Picking up Rainy, she walked over and joined in the hug, burying her head in Specs's neck.

"Okay, 'kay." Race clapped laughed and clapped his hands trying to get all the boys off him. "Ise believe ya." He smiled at his friends and over at Mouse. "Thank you." He mouthed to her and she smiled back.

Specs wrapped his arms around Mouse's shoulders and smiled down at the small ball of fur in her arms. "You brought Rainy?"

Nodding, Mouse looked up at Specs and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Why wouldn't I? He's part of the family too."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a time jump, there may be another one. So I just randomly thought 'What if Darcy was Bryan Denton (from the movie) son?' Please review. :D<strong>


	25. Girls Day

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Chapter 25: Girls Day**

Davey opened the door to the lodging house allowing Les and his mother to walk in before him. Closing the door behind him, Davey walked over to the stairs and called up them. "Jack, we're here." The cold winter weather had not only bought colds this year but also a stomach bug that had been making its way around the house.

"Davey." Jack descended the stairs and walked over to his friend, shaking his hand. "Hi Les, Mrs. Jacobs." He waved at the two.

Pointing up at the room, Davey looked at Jack concerned. "How many are sick today?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the room. "Romeo, Crutchie, Albert, Sniper and Elmer." Rubbing the side of his head, Jack looked over to Davey and Les's mother. "Katherine should be here soon and Mouse is upstairs."

"Is there anything we can do honey?" Mrs. Jacobs looked at Jack worried. "It can't be easy looking after all those sick boys, we're here ready to help."

"Wes should be okay Mrs. Jacobs, if wes need ya I'll get ya." Jack smiled and looked at the door as Katherine walked in.

Katherine walked over to Jack and cuddled into him. "Don't take the boys selling today, no one is out and it isn't very pleasant outside." She smiled over at the older woman. "Hello Mrs. Jacobs."

"Hello Katherine, are you and Mouse ready to go?" Mrs. Jacobs had learnt that she was not to use Mouse's real name. Katherine nodded and looked around for the other girl.

Realising that Mouse was not there, Jack walked over to the stairs. "Mouse, ya going now."

Running out of the bunk room door and down the stairs, Mouse smiled at the two other women. "Hi." She pulled her hat over her head, hiding her blonde hair.

"See you later." Katherine leaned up and kissed Jack on the cheek before walking out the door with Mrs. Jacobs and Mouse.

* * *

><p>"Have you set a date for the wedding yet Katherine?" Mrs. Jacobs asked as she walked along the quiet street.<p>

Katherine shook her head and pulled her coat tighter around her, shielding her from the cold weather. "Not yet, we're hoping for spring or summer though." In truth, the couple were waiting for things with Nicholas to calm down before they decided to get married.

Mrs. Jacobs looked over at her. "How about your father?"

Laughing, Katherine looked into a clothing shop. "Lets look in here." The trio walked in to the warm store. "I haven't talked to my father for three months now, he hates the idea of Jack and I getting married that much. I'll send him a invitation for the wedding but I've moved into my own apartment so I don't see him much anymore."

"We're not looking for dresses are we?" Mouse asked confused. They were not in a dress shop rather a shop filled with coats.

Mrs. Jacobs and Katherine shook their heads. "Most of the boys need new jackets, their old ones won't last them the winter." Katherine inspected a coat.

Looking around, Mouse shook her head. "But how are we going to pay? We don't have the money."

Katherine smiled and walked over to the younger girl. "I don't but my father does. No matter how much he hates the idea of Jack and I getting married he still gives me quite a bit of money. I've got enough to pay for them."

"We're going to knit them gloves and scarves too." Mrs. Jacobs walked over and smiled kindly whilst Katherine inspected some coats. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, been up vomiting almost every morning for the past two w..." Mouse paused with wide eyes, her stomach dropping to the ground as realisation hit her. "I...I've got to go, I..I'll be back a..a the lodging house later." She stuttered and ran out the shop.

Mrs. Jacobs looked sadly out the door as the girl ran out. "Is she okay?" Katherine walked over with an armful of coats.

"I don't think so." Mrs. Jacobs mumbled softly.

* * *

><p>Mouse ran, she didn't know where she just knew she had to. Hearing a loud crack of thunder overhead she ran into the nearest alley and sat down. Letting out a loud sob, she ripped her hat off her head and threw it to the ground. "Oh god what have I done?" She whispered to herself in disbelief and let the tears flow down her face, how could she be so stupid? How could they be so stupid? "This can't be happening." Mouse ran shaky hands though her hair and rested her forehead on her palms, staring at the ground. She let out another sob and curled up in a ball, closing her eyes and shutting out the outside world.<p>

"Well, well, well." Mouse shot up and faced the voice that entered the alley. "You should know that you'd never run from your uncle Emelie." Gabe stepped into view and smirked at her. "You're just as beautiful as I remember." He stepped forward as Mouse turned around to run away and found the other side a dead end, she was trapped.

Stepping back, Mouse raised her fists in self defence. "Get away from me." She warned as Gabe kept walking towards her.

Gabe chuckled and kicked a stone. "Why should I? We're getting married." He ran forward pinning her to the closest wall and kissed her. Seeing her chance, Mouse bought her knee up and kicked him in the crotch. "You bitch!" He fell back off her and slapped her hard across the face. Mouse took the chance whilst he was still distracted to run but tripped when Gabe caught her arm. "You're not getting away that easy." He pushed her back to the wall and kissed her again, running his hands along her sides.

Trying to move as much as she could, Mouse smiled when her lips broke of Gabe's. Staring straight at him, she spat straight into his eyes and laughed at his disgusted face. "Get off me." Mouse commanded and tried to push the boy off her.

"You win this time babe." Gabe ran a finger along her cheek and kissed her slowly. Pulling back, he looked into her angry blue eyes. "But watch your back." He moved away and walked out the alley. Mouse took deep, shaky breaths and watched him go off into the distance.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Katherine called as she and Mrs. Jacobs entered the lodging house, coats in hand. "We have presents for all of you." All the boys who were well enough ran downstairs to see the two women holding coats in their hands. Showing them to the boys, they placed them on the floor to let the boys fight over which one they got.<p>

Jack looked between the women in disbelief. "Ace, ya shouldn't have." Seeing the 'do not argue with me' look on her face, Jack rephrased his sentence. "How did ya?"

"Lets just say that even though my father hates me, I still get money from him." Katherine walked over to him.

Dropping his jaw, Jack looked down at his fiancee. "But dat is for ya."

Katherine bought her hand up to his cheek. "What my father doesn't know won't hurt him."

Looking around, Jack noticed one of the girls missing. "Where's Mouse?" He for her.

"We don't know, she ran off at some point." Katherine was not going to let anything slip to him. "Said she had to do something." Jack nodded and looked at the door as a burst of wind and a unobservant Mouse came in.

Not bothering to look at anyone or make any conversations, Mouse walked straight past the group and into the bunk room. Slowly making her way over to her bed, she flopped down and pulled the blanket over her. Curling into a ball, the last thing she saw before closing her eyes were Specs's worried blue eyes glancing at her from across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>This is set a bit after the last chapter (about one or two months). Please review. :)<strong>


	26. Stomach Bug

Disclaimer: No

**Chapter 26: Stomach Bug**

The bunk room woke up to the sounds of violent retching from the bathroom the next morning. "Dis stomach bug better be gone soon or else Ise gonna go mad." Race told the quiet room and looked at Jack from his bunk. "Who ya think is down today?"

"Ise guessing dat Romeo, Albert and Mouse is in dere." Jack nodded to the empty beds. "So dey is down, Ise not sure 'bout da rest though." Race nodded, resting his arms under his head. Not seeing any of the boys who were well enough to work moving, Jack jumped off the bed and clapped his hands. "Okay boys, those of ya who is well enough ta sell is selling and those who ain't, well ya staying here." The boys groaned and started slowly getting ready.

The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Romeo, Albert and Mouse all looking very pale and sick. "I'm not selling." Mouse grumbled to the ground, not making eye contact with anyone and flopped down on her bed.

Jack looked over worried at the girl, this was the first time they'd seen her sick. "Ya okay Mouse?"

"I'm fine, just the stomach bug." Mouse grumbled annoyed into her pillow and sarcastically laughed at herself, she'd caught _a_ stomach bug.

Sighing, Jack looked over at Specs with pleading eyes. Pulling his suspenders over his shoulders, Specs walked over and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?" He placed a hand between her shoulder blades and rubbed her back. Specs sighed when he didn't get a response and Mouse kept her face buried in her pillow. "Mouse?" He played with a piece of her hair. "Emelie?" He sighed.

"Go away." Mouse whispered from her pillow and shut her eyes trying to stop the tears that were going to fall.

Concerned, Specs got off the bed and knelt down near Mouse's head. "What's wrong?" Placing a hand under her chin, he slowly moved Mouse's head until she was facing him. "What's wrong?" Specs asked again and sighed when she avoided his eyes. "Em, look at me."

Sitting up in the bed, she shook her head and avoided eye contact with Specs and everyone else. "I have to go." She whispered with tears in her eyes and ran out the door, leaving all the boys in a whirlwind of confusion.

* * *

><p>Specs glared over at a smiling Gabe from his spot on a pile of crates. Pulling his hat off his head he scrunched it up and twisted it to restrain himself from going over and punching that smile of Gabe's face. Ever since Mouse had ignored him and ran out the house earlier that morning, Specs had been in a bad mood. What had he done wrong?<p>

"Ya gonna ruin ya hat if ya keep doing dat." Race sat down on the crates next to Specs and looked through a paper.

Specs sighed and placed his hat back on his head. "Race, do you know what's wrong with Mouse?" He looked at her cousin sadly.

Shaking his head, Race marked the page he was on and closed the paper. "Nup, she avoided me dis morning."

"Me too." Seeming to realise that Race was sitting in the distribution centre, Specs jumped up and pulled him out by his top. "What were you doing in there?" He whispered harshly, glaring at him.

"Ise not gonna get noticed, dey's probably forgot about me." Race laughed.

"Who's not going to notice you?" Gabe stepped out from the distribution centre and stuffed his hands into his pockets, leaning against the wall.

Race pulled his hat low over his eyes. "Who ya talkin' about?" He asked nervously, disguising his voice.

Pushing off the wall, Gabe stalked over to the shorter boy. "Who are you talking about?" Looking over Race's shoulder, he smiled at Specs. "I saw your girl yesterday, she seemed to be in a bit of a dilemma." Specs tensed, standing up straight and Gabe smiled getting the exact reaction he wanted. "Don't worry, I helped her out." He sighed and walked over to Specs and looked him in the eye. "We had a good time yesterday." He smiled. "Her and I, just us two, alone."

Taking a deep breath, Specs balled his hands into fists and swung at Gabe's jaw. A crack sounded through the air and the boy who was no longer grinning fell to the floor holding his jaw. Taking his chance, Specs ran forward and kicked Gabe harshly in the side. Kneeling down at his head, Specs punched him in the nose and heard it crack. "You leave my friends, my girlfriend and I alone." He spat at Gabe who was breathing heavily on the ground.

Gabe smiled. "Why should I?" He jumped up, pushing Specs back into the ground behind him, the back of his head hitting the ground hard. Walking over, Gabe sat on him and dug a knee into Specs's ribcage so he couldn't move. "See, her uncle and my father have a deal." Gabe reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "I marry her and get her every night." He ran his finger along the blade.

"Help!" Specs managed to shout out before his breathing was cut off by Gabe's hand around his neck.

"You shut the hell up." Gabe hissed at the worried boy and placed the knife next to his ear. "Lucas." Specs looked up at the other boy in shock. "Yes, your father wants you back." He ran the knife lightly along Specs's neck and laughed. "I can see you don't want that, would you like me to help you with that problem?" Looking down, he raised the knife to the corner of Specs's mouth and ran it along his cheek. "I have no problem killing you." Gabe said casually and raised the knife for a split second, laughing as Specs's face started turning a light shade of blue.

"Get off of him!" Jack ran out of the distribution centre and ran over, tackling Gabe off of Specs. Feeling the weight lifted from his throat, Specs laid on his back and coughed, gasping for air.

Tackling Gabe to the floor, Jack reached to his hand and grabbed for the knife. Ripping it out of Gabe's hand, Jack slashed him across the face and stood up. "Get outta here." He breathed heavily and sent a death glare to Gabe.

Slowly Gabe pushed himself off the floor, a bloodied cut from his lower cheek to forehead decorating the side of his face. Laughing, Gabe looked between Jack and Specs. "I'd look out if I were you." He nodded at Specs and walked off.

Letting out a deep breath, Jack looked over at Specs. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Specs muttered and walked off.

* * *

><p>Mouse walked down a shady alley full of stores. Looking for the one she wanted, she wrapped her ams around herself and shivered. Glancing around, she took a deep breath and walked towards the store.<p>

The doorbell dinged and alerted the middle aged man who was sitting at a table in a grey coat. "What can I do for a pretty girl like ya?" He smiled up at her.

"You get rid of problems don't you?" Mouse asked unsure, looking around the room.

The man stood up and looked down at her. "Yes, but ya don't sound like a girl who would have a problem." Mouse looked up at the man sadly. "Come back here tonight."

Nodding, Mouse saw one flaw in the plan. "I...I don't have any money, how do I pay?"

"I'm sure we can work something out girly." He whispered softly and ran a finger along her cheek.

Backing away from him, Mouse nodded. "I'll be here about eleven." The man nodded and she turned to walk out the door and into the cold streets.

* * *

><p>Sensing that all the boys were asleep, Mouse pulled back her covers. "Sorry Rainy." She whispered at the kitten who was now disturbed from his sleep. Moving her feet over the edge of the bed, Mouse pulled her boots, hat and coat on. Slowly standing up, making sure not to wake anyone, she made her way over to the door. Placing a hand on the door knob, Mouse winced as the door made a slight creak and she slipped out, shutting it quietly behind her. Moving over to the stairs, she placed her foot lightly on the steps, creeping down them and made her way towards the door.<p>

Mouse sucked in a breath as the cold wind hit her and she pulled her coat tighter around her and closed the door. Running down the three cement steps that lead to the house, Mouse paused and looked up at the house. If things didn't end right this could be the last time she saw the house, the boys, her brothers, her cousin, Specs. Her mind drifted towards him, he'd never know. Shaking her head, Mouse bought herself out of those thoughts, she was doing what was best. Sighing, she looked to the ground and walked down the street.

"Where are you going?" Mouse paused as the voice floated down the street towards her. Taking shallow breaths, Mouse turned around to see Specs staring at her upset. "Please don't say that you're going to see that Gabe." He spat his name.

Mouse shook her head. "Why would you think that?" She asked confused. "I hate him."

Laughing bitterly, Specs took a step towards Mouse. "I hear different, he said that you two were together yesterday, alone. So you're really sinking that low and spying on us?"

"Specs I don't know what you're talking about." Mouse said shakily. "I ran away yesterday because of reasons that I can't say. He found me sitting in an alley and started kissing me." Seeing Specs ready to protest, Mouse looked him in the eye, the eyes that their... No! She would not think that. "I tried to get him off me. He was in control Specs, I had no choice."

Specs eyes softened a bit. "Then where are you going?" He asked softly, stepping forward to hold her hand.

Backing away, Mouse shook her head. "You remember Brooklyn a couple of moths ago." She whispered, letting go of his hand and walked down the alley beside the lodging house, the dark comforting her.

"What do you mean?" Specs asked worried and ran after her. "Emelie, what you mean?"

Turning around, Mouse looked at Specs with tears in her eyes. "Lucas...I'm pregnant." She whispered, tears running down her face.

Specs felt his whole body freeze and his stomach drop. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You don't have to worry though, I'm getting things taken care of right now." She muttered quickly and began to walk down the alley.

Specs quickly ran after her. "No!" He reached for her hand and held it. "Please no." He begged, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Don't."

Looking into his eyes, Mouse finally felt the sadness and guilt overtake her. Leaning into Specs's chest she let out loud, shaky sobs. "I'm sorry." She repeated through sobs and sobbed even more as Specs wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"It's just as much my fault as it is yours." He whispered and lifted Mouse's chin so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you and I love our child." He moved one of his arms and placed his hand on her still flat stomach. "Please don't go." He begged and slowly kissed her.

Mouse looked down at Specs's hand on her stomach and nodded. "I promise." She placed her hand on top of Specs's.

Pulling her into a strong hug, Specs rested his chin on her head. "I love you Emelie."

"I love you too Lucas." Mouse mumbled into Specs's chest.

* * *

><p>Ike tightened his grip on his blanket, almost ripping it in half. His sister and her lover thought no one had heard them leave and their conversation currently happening outside. Letting go of the blanket, he ran worried hands through his hair and tightly closed his eyes, trying to block out all the noises and images of the past as they came to the front of his mind. All he could think was that his sister was in deep trouble and not with him and their brother.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*bes Puss in Boots cat and covers mouth* OoooooooOoooOOoOooHhhhhhhHhhhhHh<strong>


	27. Brothers

Disclaimer: *Ms. Trunchball voice*no no no no no no no no no no no

**Chapter 27: Brothers**

Hearing the front door close, Ike pulled his blanket off of him and walked over to Mike. "Get up." He shook his brother awake.

Shaking his head Mike glared up at his brother, not happy to be woken up. "What?" He hissed.

"Get up, we've got to talk." Ike looked down at his brother. Groaning, Mike pulled himself out of the bed and stood facing the other boy. Seeing the door slowly open, Ike crosses his arms and looked unimpressed at the couple walking in the room hand in hand. Pointing over at the window that lead to the fire escape, Ike glared at Mouse. "Roof, now!" He snapped and walked towards the window, Mike following.

Mouse looked at Specs worried and hung her head low. "Don't let them get to you." Specs hugged her.

Shaking her head, Mouse looked up at Specs. "They're going to kill me." She whispered worriedly.

"It's not their life, it's yours. They can't tell you what to do." Specs gave her hand a squeeze and leaned down to kiss Mouse.

"Emelie!" Ike's commanding voice snapped through the window.

Mouse looked up at Specs with worried eyes. "Good luck." He whispered.

Nodding, Mouse walked over to the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. Taking a deep breath she climbed to the roof ready to face her brothers. Glancing up, she rolled her eyes when she saw Mike looking a mixture of sad and grumpy and Ike fuming. "What?" Mouse grumbled and crossed her arms.

Ike raised his eyebrows and looked down at Mouse. "Care to explain to us what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Mouse grumbled, trying to put off the conversation.

Scoffing, Ike stepped forward. "You know what I'm talking about Emelie."

Mouse shook her head and laughed nervously. "No I don't." Stepping back, she fiddled nervously with her shirt.

"Just say it Em." Mike looked her sadly in the eyes and walked over to his brother.

"Say what? What do you want me to say?" Mouse snapped and looked between her brothers, jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You and your boy got more than you bargained for that night in Brooklyn, you made one more mistake than you thought you would." Ike spat out, glaring at his sister. Staring at Mouse with wide eyes, Ike reached forward for her. "Em, I'm."

Mouse scoffed and glared at him. "What, you're sorry?" Shaking her head, Mouse stepped away from Ike. "You know Oscar, I thought you'd be a bit more understanding and not be such a hypocrite."

Watching the hurt flood his eyes, Mouse looked to the ground. "Don't you dare bring that up." Ike hissed to Mouse and grabbed her arm.

"Oscar." Mike warned, seeing his sister wince slightly. Looking his sister in her worried eyes, Ike sighed, dropping her arm and walked away. "Emelie, what are you going to do when Weasel finds out?" Mike didn't even bother correcting his uncle's name.

Mouse looked Mike in the eye. "He's not going to find out." She said quietly and looked over at her tense brother.

"Goddammit Emelie!" Ike shouted, throwing his fist into the railing and breathed heavily. "He's going to find out and he's going to kill you."

* * *

><p><em>Oscar smiled down at the girl. "Lets run away Georgia, just us two. No parents to control us." He pulled her close to him.<em>

_Smiling, Georgia looked up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Get married, have a family." She whispered the last part._

_"Mmhmm." Oscar grinned, placing his hands on her waist and kissed her. "We can go anywhere you want."_

_Georgia wrapped her arms around Oscar's torso and placed her head on his chest. "I don't care, anywhere away from here. Wherever our parents can't find us."_

_"We can get on a train tonight, go where it takes us." Oscar kissed her head. "Go home and pack, meet me back here at seven." The train station was closer to his house and he knew that Georgia, unlike other girls, liked to walk the streets alone at night._

_Pulling away from his chest, Georgia looked up at him and chuckled. "Seventeen and running away."_

_"Free to do whatever we want." He looked up to the house. "I'll see you at seven?" Georgia nodded and kissed him one last time before walking away._

* * *

><p>"<em>Morris, Emelie?" Oscar placed his bag at the door and pulled his hat off his head. The pair looked up from their books they were reading and saw their brother standing at the sitting room door. "I'm leaving New York tonight with Georgia." Morris and Emelie nodded sadly, he'd been talking about this for ages now, they just never knew when the day would come.<em>

_"Do you know where you're going?" Morris stood up and walked over to his brother. Shaking his head, Oscar looked over at his younger sister who was still sitting on the sofa. "Em?"_

_Emelie looked up at her brother and ran over giving him a big hug. "When you get wherever you're going you will write to us and tell us where you are." She demanded and Oscar wrapped his arms around his little sister._

_"I don't think you'll be going anywhere anytime soon Oscar." The siblings froze as their uncle's voice sounded down the hallway._

_"No! Let go of me!" Oscar ran towards the noise and stopped as his uncle dragged Georgia into the room by her hair. "Oscar." She whispered as their eyes made contact._

_Wiesel slapped her across the face. "Shut up you stupid girl." Looking behind Oscar at Morris and Emelie who were holding each other he pointed at them. "You two out now!" He shouted at them._

_"Oscar." Emelie ran up to him. "Leave her alone." She growled and walked over to her uncle._

_Looking on with wide eyes, Morris slowly made his way forward. "Come one Emelie, we have to go."_

_Emelie ignored her brother. "Let go of her, Georgia's done nothing wrong. She's a nice person." She looked into her uncle's ice cold eyes and didn't back down when he drew a knife out of his pocket. "You don't scare me." She kept eye contact as he walked towards her with the knife, dragging Georgia along._

_Seizing the moment, Oscar ran forward to grab Georgia. "Oh no you don't you idiot." Wiesel slapped Emelie across the face, her temple colliding with the sharp corner of the small, wooden table as she fell to the floor. Turning around he held the knife to Georgia's throat. "You shouldn't have tried that Oscar."_

_Morris ran over to his sister who was laying on the floor, blood dripping out of the small cut on her head. Kneeling down, he laid Emelie's head in his lap. "We'll get you fixed up soon, just stay awake." He whispered as her eyes darted all over the place._

_"Please let go of her." Oscar begged and looked at Georgia with sad eyes. Stepping forward he opened his arms. "Let her go and you can hurt me instead."_

_Wiesel wickedly smiled and pulled the knife closer to Georgia's neck. "Let me think." Before Oscar could take a breath of relief, Wiesel slashed the knife across Georgia's throat and Emelie screamed out in horror. Laughing, he dropped Georgia to the floor and walked out of the room._

_"No!" Oscar screamed and ran towards his girlfriend who was barely alive. Snapping his head to his older brother, Oscar tried to keep his voice steady. "Morris get her out of here." Nodding, Morris picked up a screaming Emelie and took her out of the room._

_"Oscar." The boy looked down at the weak voice. "I love you."_

_Letting out a sob, Oscar ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I love you too." He whispered and cradled her in his arms._

_Georgia lifted a hand weakly and passed Oscar a piece of paper. "Read it." She barely whispered, her breaths becoming shallower by the second._

_Taking the paper from her, Oscar held Georgia's hand tightly and unfolded the note. Rubbing the back of her hand, Oscar slowly read the note and his eyes widened. Staring down at Georgia, she smiled and he smiled back at her, laughing lightly. "I love you." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Hearing no sounds of breath or seeing any signs of life, Oscar shook his head and pulled back. "No." He sobbed, his voice breaking and let the tears fall down his cheek. "Georgia." He placed his forehead on hers and let the loud sobs echo through the room._

* * *

><p>"No one is going to find out and no one is going to die." Mouse shook her head and stared at her brother annoyed.<p>

Mike stood in between the two and shook his head. "You two need to get your shit together. Oscar you need to let go of the past and accept that Emelie is pregnant. Emelie, you need to be extra careful now, if the wrong people find out about you, both you and your child could end up dead. Do you really want to leave Specs like that and not let him get to know his child?" Mike glanced over at Ike, sadness written all over his face. "Can you shake hands and make up? I hate always having to be the peace keeper between you two." He stepped back and waited for his brother and sister to shake.

"She's got herself a death sentence. You've had a death sentence ever since you screwed that boy and he got you pregnant." Ike scoffed and crossed his arms.

Rolling her eyes, Mouse shook her head, hurt. "Well maybe it's a death sentence I'm looking for now." She looked at Ike sadly.

"You'd probably be in less trouble if you found yourself over the edge of Brooklyn Bridge." Ike mumbled.

"Oscar! That is enough!" Mike snapped and looked over at Mouse who looked like she'd been punched in the face.

Mouse looked at Ike, her whole face showing hurt. "Maybe I would." She mumbled.

"Emelie." Mike stood forward but she backed away.

"Some brother you are." Walking over to the fire escape, Mouse glared at her brothers one last time. "Asshole." She spat at Ike and climbed down the slippery fire escape and onto the street.

Mike sent a glare that could kill within a second at Ike. "She's right, you're a complete asshole." He quickly climbed down the fire escape and into the bunk room.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Oscar the Grouch is here! I wanted to name the last chapter 'Specs gets hella angry' and this one 'Oscar's an asshole' but it would give away the chapter. :(<strong>


	28. A Warning

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise from the musical is not mine.

**Chapter 28: A Warning**

Huffing in annoyance, Mouse walked down the dimly lit street kicking a small rock, the cold winter wind hitting her. What was wrong with Oscar, why was he so annoyed at her? Sure, her brothers were going to be uncles a bit earlier then they expected, but what was wrong with that? Mouse paused and looked down at her still flat stomach, slowly she placed a hand over it. "I'm having a baby." She laughed in shock and shivered.

A piercing scream broke Mouse from her trace. Looking around in confusion, she ran towards the direction of the voice. Seeming to loose the place of voice, Mouse sighed and stomped her foot in frustration. "We'll be okay, I'll look after you. You're daddy and I love you, we're not going to let anything happen to you." She smiled down at her stomach, rubbing it. "It must be some kids playing around." Mouse laughed at her ridiculous comment, it was at least midnight. A howl of pain broke the silence. Running towards the voice, Mouse ran into an alley to see a man standing over a small body.

"Get away from him!" Mouse screamed, pushing the man who was heavier then she expected off of the boy. "Leave him alone." She puffed and her eyes widened when the man came towards her grinning. Stepping back, Mouse brought her fists up to her face, ready to fight if she had to.

The man stopped walking and laughed. "I'd watch out if I were you, boy." Mouse kept her head down to the ground and hat low over her face. Kicking the floor, the man walked over to the small, quivering body and kicked him in the stomach. "Give your friends a message." He pointed a knife at her before he spun around, plunging it into the boy's stomach and a howl of pain echoed off the walls of the alley. The man laughed and pulled the knife out of his stomach, laughing and kicked the body before walking briskly out of the alley.

Mouse ran over to the shaking body and looked down, her stomach going weak at seeing all the cuts, bruises and blood covering his face. Placing a hand to his stomach to stop the blood pouring out, Mouse looked down trying to recognise the person.

"M...Mouse?" The small, weak voice whispered.

Examining his face, Mouse gasped. "Elmer?" The boy smiled up at her, showing a deep cut that ran from his ear to the corner of his mouth. Jumping into action, Mouse placed her arms through Elmer's and pulled him off the ground. "Come on Elmer, we're taking you to the lodging house." She pulled one of Elmer's arms around her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist to support him.

"But Ise wanna sleep." Elmer sighed tiredly and flopped all his weight onto Mouse.

Shaking her head, Mouse pushed Elmer back to his feet. "No Elmer, you're going to stay awake. We're almost at the lodging house." She looked ahead at the house further down the street and kept supporting Elmer.

"Well, well, well." Mouse froze and looked behind her to see Gabe leaning with a foot propped up against a building.

Pushing Elmer behind her, Mouse turned around fully to face the other boy. "Keep away from us." She warned and pushed Elmer behind her.

"Looks like someone's got a little secret." Gabe pushed himself off the wall and strolled over to Mouse and Elmer. Placing a hand on her cheek, he ran a hand down her body and placed it on her stomach. "Wait until your uncle hears about this." He laughed and reached behind Mouse to grab Elmer by the neck and pushed Mouse to the ground. Pushing a knife into Elmer's throat, Mouse screamed in fear. "Let this be a warning." Gabe sneered.

Mouse ran forward and tackled Gabe's arm, ripping the knife away from a barely conscious Elmer's throat. Unwrapping his arm from Elmer's neck, the injured boy dropped to the floor and Gabe launched towards Mouse. "If you had a quarter of a brain you would get the hell out of here. I know a bunch of boys that would kill you if you even laid a finger on any of us and you know who my brothers are." Mouse growled.

"Ah so it was one of those newsies that got you pregnant." Gabe circled Mouse and played with the knife. "They're no good." He walked over to Elmer who was gasping for air on the ground and knelt down next to him, pressing the knife into his throat.

"No!" Mouse screamed and ran forward.

Not hesitating, Gabe slashed the knife down into Elmer's throat. "Face it Emelie." He stood up and faced the frozen girl, wiping the blood off the knife and onto his pant leg. "The world is better without them, if you were smart you would leave them." He walked forward and pressed Mouse into the wall. Leaning in, he harshly pressed his lips to hers. "You're marrying me and you're getting rid of that _thing_." He spat. "I can't wait to tell your uncle, see you around." Gabe kissed her one last time and nodded, walking off down the street.

Mouse let out a breathy sob and looked towards Elmer. Letting her legs carry her over to the bloodied body, Mouse dropped on her knees. "Elmer?" She whispered and looked into his still eyes. "Wake up." Letting her voice crack, Mouse placed a shaky hand on her stomach. "We're almost at the lodging house, we'll get help. Please just wake up." Looking down, Mouse let the tears roll down her cheek and let her hand drop down to Elmer's eyes, slowly closing them. "I'm sorry."

Furiously wiping the tears away from her cheeks, Mouse put her hands under Elmer. Steadying herself, she picked up the dead boy and looked down at his cut and beaten face. Not caring that she was getting blood all over her, Mouse set off on the short but painfully long walk to the lodging house.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that baby." Mouse whispered down to her stomach. "Nothing is going to happen to you, you'll have a bunch of boys who will love and look after you if anyone even dares to make you upset." Pausing, Mouse looked up at the lodging house and felt the tears stream down her face again. Taking a deep breath, Mouse kicked the door open and slowly made her way up the stairs to deliver the awful news to their friends.

Standing in front of the bunk room door, Mouse sniffed and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Hearing no noise from the other side of the door she slowly opened the door and stood in the room, glancing around at the sleeping boys. They didn't even know what had happened. Mouse shuffled over to Elmer's bed and laid him down on the bed, letting more silent tears roll off her cheeks and on to Elmer. Turing around she made her way towards Jack's bunk and shook him awake.

"Mouse?" Jack sat up when he noticed the devastated look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked worried and jumped off the bed. Mouse shook her head and pointed over to Elmer's bed, Jack following her finger.

"I tried to save him." Mouse whispered, her voice thick with tears. "I'm sorry."

Jack pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. "It was Nicholas wasn't it."

Shaking her head, Mouse looked over at Elmer. "A man and Gabe. Where's Specs and Morris?" She whispered, looking around the room desperately trying to find them.

"They is trying ta find ya." Jack let go of Mouse and sat her down on her bed. "Ise gonna go find them, don't wake any of da boys up please." Mouse nodded blankly and watched the door close as Jack left.

A little meow broke the silence and Mouse looked over to see Rainy stretching out on the bed. Leaning over, Mouse picked him up and laid down on the bed, pulling the blanket over her shivering body. Looking over to Finch and Romeo, she saw the two cuddled together with both their blankets on the bottom bunk, trying to keep each other warm. Mouse let more tears run down her face and buried her head in the pillow. Hearing purring close to her ear, Mouse saw the white kitten nuzzling into her neck.

The door slowly creaked open and in walked a red eyed Jack, Specs and Mike. Trying to silence her tears, Mouse held her breath for as long as she could and buried her head back in the pillow. Mouse moved in protest as the blanket was lifted away from her and the mattress dipped with another person's weight. Feeling a protective hand lay on her belly, Mouse leaned back into Specs's chest and whispered, "Gabe knows."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really tired so this is a really bad chapter.<strong>


End file.
